Saber Soul
by Tatsuki Kurosaki
Summary: Lucy one day gets kicked out of Fairy Tail. She then ends up finding 3 new keys, that will end up changing her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV-

Its been a few months since the grand magic games. During this time the guild has stopped talking to me and I've been ignored. I have no idea why. I have no idea what I could have done to deserve this and for them to start ignoring me. I thought this as I got ready for another day of being invisible to the entire guild. Oh how I dreaded the days of being at the guild. That is why I started going on solo missions almost every day so I would never have to sit at the guild. Well anyway enough of that I need to get ready to go to the guild and pick out a mission.

~Time skip (When she heads out to the guild)~

I left my apartment and walked on the waters edge to the guild. Like usual the two guys that are always in their boat told me to be careful and not fall in the river. I then like usual said that I would be careful. I soon saw the guild in the distance. When I walked in and said hi nobody said it back and nobody noticed that I was there. Yep same old, same old.

I walked over to the board and looked at the missions. I unfortunately found nothing that caught my eye and nothing even sounded good. I guess I would just have to wait for master to put up some new missions. I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the many empty bar stools. Like always Mirajane didn't seem to notice I was there and kept on serving everyone else.

When will the master put some more missions out I don't want to be here. Everyone ignores me and it's not the fairy tail I've come to know over the years. After I finished my thought process I started to read the book I had brought with me, knowing that if I did not find a mission I would be board out of my mind.

~Some time later~

Its been at least a few hours since I arrived at the guild. Master still has not put any new missions up. I'm starting to wounder why I came to the guild today when I could be out in the forest training and becoming stronger. Lately whenever I'm not on a mission or sleeping I'm training to become stronger so I can go on harder missions and earn more jewels. I really should go train instead of just sitting here.

Just as I'm getting up to leave you won't believe who entered the guild. It was Team Natsu, the exact people I did not want to see. Instead of just kicking me of the team they just ignore me and leave without me. Not kicking me of the team right away is no where near as bad as being forgotten and left hanging there like a used rag. I excepted a little more than a month ago that I was no longer on the team and that I would never be on the team again.

If I wanted to get to the exit I would have to walk right past them. Which I am not going to do so instead I just sit down again. But unfortunately Erza fallowed by Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna start walking right towards me. During the time it takes for them to get over to me I am mentally preparing for whatever they throw at me. By the time I'm ready they are standing right in front of me.

"Hi what can I do for you guys?" I ask them. They then proceed to look at each other and nod in agreement of something. I have a really bad feeling about this. Also by this time the entire guild is looking at us. This is the most attention I've gotten in a while, which makes me squirm.

"Bitch your off the team." says Natsu. It kinda hurts that he called me a bitch. I don't know what I did to deserve being called that. But in the end I get my act together.

"Okay. I've known that for a while now." I reply calmly. But what happens next I could never have ever possibly possibly have been prepared for. Erza summons a sword and hits me atop my head with the flat part of it. Once it connects with my head I fall of my chair and land on the floor. I can only say two things about the experience, it hurt a lot and it was shocking. I could never have imagined them hurting me.

"Lucy you are a pathetic bitchy slut. You can hardly even defend yourself. You couldn't even defend yourself from the blow I gave you. You are weak, pathetic, slutty, an absolute bitch and a whole lot more. You should never have even been born your so weak." said Erza. Now that really hurt me I never thought they thought of me as that weak. I feel really bad. Am I really that bad of a person? I don't think so but now I'm not sure.

"Hey lets beat her up!" Yells someone from the guild. The entire guild does just that. I'm kicked and punched repeatedly. Luckily I don't have any broken bones yet, but I defiantly have a lot of bruises.

"Ice make..." Gray says but I never hear what he says next because that must have given other people an idea. That idea must had been to use me as a real life dummy. The kind you use to practice your magic on. So one minute I'm being punched and kicked and the next everyone is throwing their magic attacks at me. Weak and strong moves alike. I have no clue how long that lasts. After they had enough of attacking me they dragged me out into the middle of the forest and left me. A few minutes after they leave me there, I fall into the dark obis called sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is my story and I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to get a few more reviews, but if not that's ok. I know I forgot this in the first chapter. My bad.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Orihime POV-

It's been about 3 years since the war against Sosuke Aizen. Things have changed a lot since then. Now instead of 13 divisions there are 14. The captains decided that since there were quit a few arrancar left and there was also the Vizards along with us human that had developed powers to consider, something needed to be done. None of us fully fit into any of the other divisions. So they decided to make a division for everyone odd or unusual, and we all agreed that we liked the idea. We liked it because no one from the other divisions could pick on us for being different. We also liked it because we were all powerful and would not take orders from someone weaker than us. So now the remaining arrancar, the vizards and me and my friends make up the 14th division.

We are treated like all the other soul reapers by most people. Though it was hard for most to adjust to us, not that I can blame them, we are all odd in out own ways. Ichigo became out Captain. He became captain for a few reasons 1) because he was the one to defeat Aizen, 2) he overcame his hollow and got a resurreccion. His resurreccion was way stronger than the arrancar's resurreccion's. His resurreccion was the form he fought Ulquiorra's second resurreccion in, except he is in control of his own body when he activates his resurreccion. Though it is still quite scary to see after what happened. The final reason is our captain is that he can access some of the power from before he became Mugetsu himself. Though only a few people know that. He is most likely the strongest captain in the entire gotei 14.

Ulquiorra became our lieutenant. The reason he became lieutenant was because he was the second strongest person in our division thanks to his second reserreccion. Of course Ichgo was the strongest though he is our captain. Things can get kinda crazy in the 14th though. We often end up fighting someone or ourselves and causing a big mess, causing our captain and lieutenant lots of paper work. They really don't like paper work so we end up getting a lecture about destroying stuff, not that I destroy anything though. Everyone in the division does not enjoy these lecture's so it encourages us not to destroy stuff.

Lately its been really boring around here, I wounder if anything interesting is going to happen. If it does I just hope it's not bad.

Grimmjow POV-

'Great I'm differently in trouble, …..again. I wounder what I did this time. Captain Kurosaki only calls me to his office when I've done something wrong. Maybe that's because I've tried to kill him in the past. But that would not make sense because he is nice to Ulquiorra and he's tried to kill Captain Kurosaki more times than I have.' I wounder as I head over to his office.

When I enter I see a desk with lots of paper work like all the other captains. Then there is two leather chairs in front of his desk, unlike some of the other captains that have two cauches faceing each other. When he finally notices me standing in the door way he motions me to sit in one of the chairs. He says nothing as he goes back to his work. 'Shit why does stuff have to be so confusing. One minute I think I'm in trouble and the next I'm sitting in a chair with nothing but my dam thoughts.'

"You are probably wondering why I called you here."

"Ya why did you call me here?" I replied. 'Dam how does he know exactly what I'm thinking when I'm thinking it. It's just plain weird.'

"You are probably wondering how I know what your thinking, when your thinking it?" Captain Kurosaki replied. 'Holly shit how does he do that!'

"Ya I was."

"It was written all over your face. Your facial expressions give a lot away." he answered. 'Okay that makes a lot more sense.' "Anyway," continues Captain Kurosaki "I called you and another person here and we are currently waiting for her."

'This all makes a lot more sense but why me and this other person? Could this be a mission? That would be cool, I have not gone on a mission in over 6 months.' I've got a lot of pent up energy that I could hopeful use on this mission.

"Sorry I'm late Captain Kurosaki." I hear a voice say behind me. 'No, no, no, not her, anyone but her.' I turn around to find a very familiar head of bright long orange hair. It was Orihime.

"Please sit down Orihime." Says Kurosaki. 'Oh he's plight to her and not me. What the fuck is this shit.' I think as she walks over and sits in the chair next to mine.

"Now its about time I tell you why you are here."

"Ya think. I could be out right now fighting Renji or someone else." I say in the rudest way I dare to say it, in front of Captain Kurosaki.

"Anyway let me start from the beginning. About 2 months ago Mayuri and hat'n'clogs teamed up for an experiment that they thought could change soul society forever. Unfortunately they were right." he says. 'This does sound good at all.'

"Anyhow they combined a time space rift with bio-metrics. I don't know all the details but they created these keys that allows certain people from another world, to be able to summon Soul Reapers, Arrancar, and finally they can summon humans with powers such as Orihime."

"Wait, just wait a second. Why not just keep these keys here in Soul Society?" I ask because I'm really confused about that because keeping them here would solve that problem.

"Good question. Mayuri said if the keys did not go there, there is the possibility that it could cause us to become very weak. To the point where we would eventually die." he says. 'That is totally not good, at all.'

"Now if you'll let me finish I will tell you why you are here." We both nod our heads, yes. "Okay," he continues "We need two people to go to that world and give the three keys to someone that does celestial spirit magic and can support keeping more than one of us out. I have volunteered to send those two people from the 14th division. I have chosen you two, to go and complete this mission."

'Okay so basically he is sending us on a super boring mission that could cause us to die of boredom. Well I've got nothing better to do.' So after a minute or two I say my answer. Which is that I have decided to go.

"Okay thank you Grimmjow. Now Orihime are you willing to do this?" I watch as she goes from nervousness, to a look of absalut determination, Which she is going to need in order to get this mission done.

"Yes I will complete this mission and make sure that the 3 keys get to the right owner. We will make sure he or she will not use us in the wrong way. Thank you for considering me for this mission Captain Kurosaki. It's an honer." Once she was talking I decided that maybe she is not so bad after all. Though she is still a lot weaker than me when it comes to strength.

"That is great. Its good to know you two can handle this. Now get out of here, you leave tomorrow at noon don't be late." After that we left to get ready for our mission.

~Time skip (Next Day)~

Ichigo POV-

It's been a while since I became the Captain of the 14th division, There is a lot of work to do, but that comes with the job. Everyone in my division seams to really respect me, though a lot of them have tried to kill me before. It's a pain in the butt to have to explain stuff like what I explained to Grimmjow and Orihime yesterday. I really hope they can accomplish this without making a big mess. I know Orihime can, but I expect Grimmjow to do better than her because I know he can do it. That is why I'm harder on him than everyone else because I have higher expectations. You gain those things once you have clashed blades and have battled each other. So it makes sense that he has some respect for me, like I do him.

~Time skip (Arrival at the 12th division)~

It's time for them to go. Hat'n'clogs and Mayuri are currently prepping the machine that will take Grimmjow and Orihime to that other world. Though right at the moment those two are not here.

"Hey we're here!" Yells Grimmjow as he and Orihime walk over. It's a good thing the got here when they did because Hat'n'clogs and Mayuri are about to activate their creation.

"Okay so you will hold on to these keys and walk through the portal. Than once you find the right person you may train them for awhile. Then to get back ask that person to reverse summon you." I tell them because after all this is very important. They both respond with yes captain and than I hand them the keys.

"Has everyone been told about the keys and everything about them already?" says Orihime. I can see that Grimmjow is also wondering about that.

"Ya everyone knows. Now run through the portal it won't stay open for long." After I say that they run through the portal. I wont be seeing them for awhile, I'm going to miss them. Well I've got to get back to work, I've got a stack of paper work on my desk that I have to get done by tomorrow. Damn paper work.

~Time skip (Other side of the portal in the Fairy Tail world)~

Orihime POV-

Once we were there we got a good face full of snow. 'Ug why did we have to fall face first in the snow when we got here.' I think as I finally have a chance to look around at our surroundings. We are in a thick forest thats covered I snow, and it is also currently snowing really hard making it so we can't see very far. If there was a village or town nearby we would not even notice it and end up walking past it.

"Well this is just great." Grimmjow says with lots of sarcasm in his voice. Not that I don't agree with him, it's not the best weather to end up in considering our current predicament.

"Let's walk strait and see if we can find anything. Worst case scenario we have to set up the tent, we brought out here and continue on tomorrow when it's not snowing so badly." I say. He reluctantly agrees and we start walking.

~1 hour later~

'Okay maybe this was not my best idea.' I think as we try to find a good place to set up camp because one we are tired and cold. The second reason being is that we cannot find enough room to set up the tent. Thus is why we are still out walking in the freezing cold.

"Remind me why I decided to take this mission?" I ask Grimmjow. Not that he will answer, I don't think he likes me very much.

"I don't know, now will you shut the fuck up!"

'Yep he does not like me very much.' I think as we continue to walk. Eventually up ahead I see what looks like light compared to the forests darkness.

"You can see that to right." I say but instantly regret it because he is going to say something that makes me feel bad.

"Yep I see it or maybe it is just our brains making us see what we want. Knowing the luck Captain Kurosaki has, I would not be surprised if it rubbed of on us." He says.

"That is so true except I think its already to late and we have caught his bad luck." I say and we both start laughing. Maybe he is not as bad as I first thought.

"Lets head over there and set up camp. I'm dead tired." He says and he starts to jog over to the clearing. I also start to jog so that he does not leave me behind.

"It is a clearing, now we can get some rest!" We both say at the same time. We look at each other and then turn away. 'That was awkward.'

"Hey is that a person half buried in the snow?" Grimmjow questions me. I look over and see part of a girl with blond hair.

"Yea that's a person. Lets go and see if she's okay." I say as I head over to her. "Hey Grimmjow will you pull her out for me?" He nods his head and pulls her out of the snow.

"Holly shit! How is she alive with those injury's. She must have been out here for a few days."

He is totally right though. She is bleeding all over and every one of he limbs is broken in at least two spots. It will take me a few days to heal the damage. I then notice she is starting to wake up. Once she opens her eyes I decide it would be good to know who she is.

"Hey I'm Orihime. Do you mind telling me your name?" She looks over at me and nods, very slowly. It is obvious that she is in a lot of pain.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back with the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. Also I would like to say thanks to the three** **people who reviewed my story. You guys are awesome. also thank you to those that favorite and followed my story. One last thing, happy April fools. Ps I hate April fools day.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Orihime POV-

It's been three days since me and Grimmjow found Lucy in this forest. She had fallen back to sleep right away after she told us what her name was. It was still hard to believe she had survived so long with the injury's she had acquired. But she did and had not waken up since she had told us her name.

The bones in her arms and legs were broken in at least three places. She had broken ribs and one of her collar bones was broken. Then she had cuts all over her body that were bleeding profusely when we had found her. Over all, it was a miracle that she was still breathing when we found her.

Over the three days since we had found her I had been healing her on and off. There had been a lot of work that needed to be done in order to save her life. Unfortunately for me and Grimmjow, we had still not found a celestial spirit mage to give our keys to. Grimmjow was in charge of finding an owner for both the Soul Reaper key and the Arrancer key. While I had to find an owner for my key. The key of the full bringer. Which summoned me, Chad and Uryuu.

"Grimmjow lets go look for some food. Were running out and I want to have enough to feed Lucy when she wakes up."

"Okay." He says and we head off into the forest.

Lucy POV-

"Ugh where am I?" I say as I sit up and rub my eyes. I look around and find that I'm in a dark green tent. That's when everything that's happened comes rushing back to me. 'That's right they kicked me out and erased my guild mark. I'm no longer a mage of Fairy Tail.' That's when I begin to cry. 'Why me I never tried to do anything to them.' I don't know how long I sat there crying but somewhere in the middle of it someone comes in and starts to comfort me. 'Wait there's someone here with me!' I immediately pull away from the person. 'Am I in danger? Is this person going to hurt me?'

"It's okay your safe. I healed all your injury's, so you should be well enough to move around now." a girls voice says.

I whip my eyes and I finally can see the person who saved me. Its a girl a few years older than me with orange hair and gray eyes. She has two blue flower clips in her hair, one on either side of her head. She wears black skinny jeans and has a pink long sheave shirt on. I also notice that she has boobs that are bigger than my own. 'Just who is she?' I think as I continue to stare at her.

"It's nice to see your up Lucy, we thought you would never wake up."

"How do you know my name?" I ask the girl "And while I'm asking who is we?"

"Well when we found you, you woke up for about a minute. We asked you for your name and you told us your name was Lucy Heartfilia. Anyway my names Orihime. The other person who found you is Grimmjow."

"Okay. I suppose I should thank you for saving me." I say because they literally saved my life. "Oh by the way how long have I been out since you found me?"

"Oh you've been out three days now. You were in really bad condition when we found you."

"Okay and thank you for taking care of me." I say and then I realize something "Oh my god where are my celestial keys and my whip!" I then proceed to panic. 'Did Fairy Tail take them sometime during my beating?'

"Wait your a celestial spirit mage?"

"Ya do you know where my keys are?"

"Ya I took them off you, just so that they were not in the way while I was healing you. They are with me and Grimmjow's stuff. Shall we go get them?" She says and we both get up to leave the tent. When we leave the tent I notice there are a ton of trees and it's about mid day. There are two other tents in the clearing, one pink and the other blue.

"You must really care about those spirits of yours."

"Ya they are my friends and I would never do any thing to hurt them. They are all I have left now."

"What do you mean they are all you have left?"

"Well I was in this guild called Fairy Tail, that I thought of as family, and they are the ones that hurt me and kicked me out of the guild. So I have no where to go now. My spirits are the only family I have left now." I tell her sadly as tears start to build up in my eyes. I look over and see the look of hate and sadness on her face.

"Nobody should have to go thought that." She says with evident discus in he tone. "Hey Grimmjow you heard what she said! I think we found the perfect person!" She yells leaving me totally and utterly confused. Then suddenly a man with blue hair appears at her side. He where's a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He then where's white really, really baggy pants, which seem like they would be really easy to fight in. He is really muscular and has a big scar on his chest and stomach. Then I notice something that makes me scream. 'How is he alive! He has a hole going thorough his stomach!' I think, but then I notice that, that is not the only odd thing about him. He has what looks like a jaw bone with really sharp teeth, on his right cheek, that stretches from his ear to his lips. He also has blueish green tattoos under his eyes.

"Shit! Calm down will ya!" he yells at me.

"Grimmjow how else do you expect her to have reacted!" Orihime yells at him coming to my defense.

"What ever just explain everything to her." He says dismissively, which ticks me off.

"Okay Lucy calm down. Now let me explain everything to you." Orihime says and its totally true that they are being really confusing and that I could use an explanation.

Grimmjow POV-

'Am I really that scary?' I think as Orihime finishes explaining everything to Lucy. I guess we are training this girl to be able to have enough magic to be able to summon us and the others. Best choice as any. We where able to find a celestial spirit mage faster that I expected. That just means we will get to leave this place and fight some stuff sooner.

"Okay so your going to entrust me with three keys that are extremely dangers due to the people I can summon from them." She says going over everything she's been told.

"Ya but there are some that are not as strong as others such as me." Says Orihime.

"Hey Grimmjow, Orihime is there a possibility that one of your scientists could make me a katana that I can also summon you from guys from just in case my keys were not on me?"

"You know that sounds like a great idea!" says Orihime and I can't help but agree with her because that way I can also teach her how to use a katana and get a fight out of it.

"I'll go ask once you can summon us and can make us go back." I tell her and her face lights up in a smile. I think I might just come to respect her because she has the ambition to get stronger.

"Unfortunately we can't teach you Flash step or Kido but you should be strong enough with our keys and maybe your katana to take down enemy's." says Orihime. I think its a good thing she can't do those things because me and Orihime can't do Kido and Orihime can't do Flash step. I on the other hand can do Sanido, which is not exactly the same as Flash step.

"Okay here is the key of the full bringer." Orihime says handing Lucy a key that is light green. 'I guess its my turn.' I think as I approach her.

"The white key is the key of the Arrancar and the black key is the key of the Soul reaper." I say as I hand her the keys. She takes them gratefully.

"Thank you, I will take good care of them. Now lets start training so that I can become stronger!" Says Lucy with enthusiasm.

She's going to need that confidence for this training its going to be difficult. She will want to quit many time but we won't let her. She is going to get strong enough to beat everyone that hurt her. 'I can definitely learn to like her with that confidence.' I think 'Lets get started!'

Makarov POV-

I can't believe my children kicked Lucy out of the guild and erased her guild mark. I thought they where better than that. The part of it that surprises me is that nobody feels bad about it. There were four people who were not here for it and are mad at everyone for what they did. They are my grandson and his team oddly enough. Apparently they got closer to her when everyone else was ignoring her and had become fond of her. I'm proud of them for looking out for her the very few times they where here at the same time as her, which only happened like six or seven times. But they did say they would say hi and hang out with her if they ever saw her again. I miss her already. Hopefully the guild will come to their senses and if we see her again apologize, so that maybe they will be close to friends, but not friends in the future. 'I hope we see her again.' I think as I go back to my dreaded paper work.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. I was originally going to post this chapter tomorrow, but thought I better post it today because I might not have time. So your getting it today. Also thank you to those that reviewed.**

**Also I know I have been adding new chapters a lot, which I'm not always going to do. I'll only be give you more than one chapter a week if their is a holiday. Next I'm going to be updating on either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Lastly I know some people were confused on how she got kicked out, so I'm going to explain, even though you will find out in later chapters. Firstly they did what they did because they were under a spell, by who, well you'll just have to find out. Lastly it's also for the sake of the plot. If it didn't happen my story would not make sense.**

**Okay I'm done. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Orihime POV-

It's been almost a year since me and Grimmjow meet Lucy and started training her to use the keys we gave her. She can now summon two of us that are captain class and held then out while they are both using there Shiki's and one of us from the key of the Full bringer. Though she can only summon one person using Banki and one of us from the key of the Full bringer. She has improved greatly. At first she would faint from having a captain out for ten minutes. Now she can go for an extended period of time as long as they are not using a ton of power for long periods of time. And apparently summoning one captain uses the same amount of magic as opining six zodiac gates.

Urahara and Mayuri made a katana for her that could summon us. She was thrilled and spent any free time she had training how to use it. This defiantly made Grimmjow happy because he got a fight and he had to put more effort into in each time. Though he will probably always be better than her. But she is really good for the amount of time she has trained with it.

"Come on you can do better than that!" yells Grimmjow.

'Oh yea they are sparing.' I think as I look over to make sure they are not trying to chopping of each others limbs. Luckily they are not. Lucy has changed a lot since we first meet her. She now wheres Black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt and sometimes a black leather jacket. Her personality has not changed to much but she can be really cold towards people. Also over the time since we meet her, all of us have become friends. Which is great. But one thing really bugs me. They let me cook once when we first meet, but after that they never gave me a chance to cook again. They also look green any time I suggest that I cook. I wonder why.

Lucy POV-

I am so proud of myself for becoming so strong. I could not have done it without Grimmjow and Orihime. I also learned different things. Like never, ever let Orihime cook. It's poison or at least should be classified as poison of the highest degree. Lets just say that me and Grimmjow vowed to each other never to give Orihime a chance to cook. It was god awful. But Orihime is my friend so I would never say it to her face. Right now me and Grimmjow have just agreed that we should take a rest. I slip my katana into the gray sheath on my left side. My keys and whip are on my right side.

"Guys get over here right now I got something to tell you!" Yells Orihime from her place by the test.

"Coming!" Both me and Grimmjow yell back to her. We look at each other in shock at what we just did. Then we start cracking up. We eventually stop and head over to Orihime.

"Okay why did you want to see us?" I ask Orihime when we get over to her and sit across from her.

"Your training is over and we have nothing more we need to teach you. You are also excellent with a sword. It is also time for us to go back to Soul Society. We have work we need to get done and a report we have to write." Says Orihime sadly. 'They have to go back! No it's to soon!'

"What! Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Says Grimmjow. There is anger laced in every word he says.

"I did not chose this!" She yells at us surprising us. "I just found out today. I tried to make it so that we could stay a few days longer, but the head captain knows were done. We also have a ton of paper work that needs to get done." She pauses and I try to say something but she starts to talk again. "She also needs to make new friends from this world and maybe join another guild." Me and Grimmjow fall silent at that because we both know it's true.

"We would be able to be summoned by her and visit too right?" Asks Grimmjow. I really hope they can they have become my family along with the other Full bringers, Arrancars, and Soul reapers.

"Yes we can even come here with our own energy, but it will be very hard to do at first. We also can't visit her every day. Lucy you need to make a new life for yourself." She says. I know she is right so I nod my head in understanding. I still am upset about it though. We have been together every single day since we first meet a year ago.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask her. Grimmjow also seems to be wondering about that.

"Now. We have to leave now." Orihime says. 'What we were just informed about this!' I think. Me and Grimmjow both looked shocked. But we don't argue and get stuff ready for them to leave.

~Time skip 1 hour later~

Looks like they are ready to go. They agreed that they would leave me some supply's so I would not have to start from scrap. We say our goodbyes and Orihime and Grimmjow disappear back to Soul Society. I get my stuff together and start walking. If I'm going to join a guild it is not going to be anywhere relatively close to the Fairy Tail guild hall or Magnolia for that matter.

~Time skip (one month later)~

It's been one month since Orihime and Grimmjow have had to leave. They have visited at least once every two weeks, in the 4 week time frame they have been gone. I'm sad that they have not visited more often. Anyway I have traveled miles away from Fairy damn Tail.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I hear from somewhere in the distance. 'What the hell is going on?' I think as hear it one more time and decide that I should check it out. I run for awhile and come onto a clearing. I then see something shocking. I see an injured, unconscious Rouge Cheney and his exceed fro crying for him to wake up and in general being loud. I run over immediately.

"Fro what happened?" I ask Fro as I kneel down next to him near Rogues body. He looks pretty beat up I wonder what happened.

"W-we w-were t-trying to d-d-defeat a monster. He d-defeated the m-m-m-monster but h-he-he was so i-injured he f-f-fainted." Fro got out before he started crying. So that's what happened. I take out one of my keys.

"I summon Orihime." I say as I summon her. She appears in an orange light and is sitting across from us.

"What happened." she asks as she starts to heal him. It still amazes me ever time I see it. It's amazing the power she has even though she's really bad at fighting. In no time he's healed. I tell her what happened and then she has to leave.

"He should wake up in an hour or two." I said as I got up to leave. "I'm going to go now. It was nice to see you. Make sure you get back to your guild safely." I then start to walk away.

"Lucy!" I hear Fro yell behind me. I turn to face him so that he knows I'm listening. "Can you please stay till Rogue wakes up? He probably wants to thank you and what happens if we are attacked again while he is still unconscious?" He says. 'He does have a point.' I think.

"Okay. Are you hungry? If you are I can make us some fish." I see and that seems to get Fro's attention because he nods him head up and down rapidly. 'I guess I'm making fish for lunch.' I think as I start a fire and start cooking the fish.

~Time skip (Fish is done cooking)~

I take the fish of the fire and me and Fro eat our fish. I think I did a good job cooking the fish, but I'm not sure.

"Lucy thank you very much for the fish. It was very good." Fro compliments. 'At least I know someone likes my cooking.'

"Your very welcome I'm glad you liked it." I say to Fro. Me and Fro than start to talk. Apparently Sabertooth has changed a lot, they are no longer a guild than kicks people out for losing. They are also a lot kinder to people. Sting is has also become Sabertooth's guild master and is mad that he gets a lot of paper work. Speaking of which whats up with all this paper work talk? I hear it from my spirits all the time and now I'm hearing it other places to. Whats up with that?

Rogue POV-

'Ugh that was one strong monster. Wait I think I'm forgetting something. I left Fro alone when I fell unconscious!' I think in rapid succession. I then proceed to bolt upright. My vision is blurry but I can tell there is something near Fro. 'I'll save you Fro!' I then proceed to punch whatever was near Fro. I then hear Fro cry. 'What is going on?'

"What the fuck do you think your doing, bastard!" I hear a feminine voice yell at me. 'That voice is familiar. Where have I heard it before?' I think as my vision clears up.

"Are you okay Fro?" I ask him.

"Ya but you hurt Lucy." Fro tells me. I then look over to see Lucy Heartfilia. 'Wait I punched her and she called me a bastard? Something is not right here.'

"Can someone tell me whats going on?"

"How about you tell me why you punched me first?" Lucy asks me and Fro is nodding his head in agreement. 'Why Fro! Why have you betrayed me.?'

"Fine. I thought you were something or another monster that was going to hurt Fro. I also could not see clearly. I'm extremely sorry for punching you." I say and then decide to ask her a question. "By the way why are you all the way out here without your team?" For some reason I feel like I'm not going to like the answer she gives me.

"I except your apology. To answer your question my guild kicked me out, beat me within an inch of my life and left me in the forest to die." She says with no emotion. 'Okay I was not expecting that.'

"Really they did that to you? I didn't know that Fairy Tail was like that." I say surprised because that in not like the Fairy Tail I know but if she is telling me that and her change in personality is anything to go by. They really did all those things. But first I have to figure out what happened while I was out. Than maybe I can offer to let her join Sabertooth. I don't think they will mind too much.

"I didn't think they were like that ether but I was wrong. Anyway I head a scream and decided to check it out. I found you wounded and Fro crying. I than summoned one of my spirits to heal you and than I stayed and talked to Fro. That's how we got to where we are now." Lucy explains to me.

"Is this true Fro?" I ask him just in case she is lying about something.

"Yep! Lucy even made me a fish!" Fro exclaims happily. I turn to Lucy and she nodes. I guess there was one thing she left out.

"Anyway thank you very much for helping me Lucy. Ummm Would you like to join Sabertooth?"

"Really?" She looks happy for a second but than becomes sad. "They probably won't let me join since I was once in Fairy Tail."

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get in. After all it's the least I can do after you saved my life. Maybe we could become a team?" I say. I think it's a good idea after all she has survived on her own for awhile.

"I'd like that lets go!" Lucy says. At least I know we are friends or close. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a guy was standing next to Lucy. 'Wait does he have a hole in his stomach!'

"Hey Grimmjow! Guess what I'm going to be joining a new guild." Lucy says happily. 'Wait she knows this guy?'

"Grimmjow this is Rogue, Rogue this is Grimmjow one of my spirits." she explains. 'So he is a Spirit.'

"Yo want to have a spar?" He asks her and she nods. They both draw their swords and started fighting or what they call sparing. 'Are they trying to kill each other?' I think as Grimmjow's sword comes near Lucy neck. They must have noticed I was uncomfortable watching them almost kill each other. They sheath their swords. I finally notice that Lucy's sheath is gray while the hilt of her sword is black, white, and light green. I have to say the colors look very good together.

"I got to get going. Summon me whenever there's a strong opponent you need me to defeat." Grimmjow says and then goes back to wherever he come from.

"I never knew you where so good with a katana." I say to Lucy.

"Ya, after I was kicked out of Fairy Tail I got three different keys that summon more than one spirit. Grimmjow is from one of them and he taught me how to use a katana."

"I never knew there were keys that could summon more tan one spirit." I say. 'They must be really rare and powerful than.'

"I never knew either. Come on I can't wait to join Sabertooth and go on a mission with you. It's been so long since I've last been on a mission." She says and I nod to her. We both smile and start walking to Sabertooth.

* * *

**See top for important info!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is a new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Also thank you to those that reviewed/followed/favorite. Now I'm going to respond to some**** reviews I got.**

**Firstly my story is going to be pretty long and I don't plan on stopping it so soon. So expect at least 20 more chapters.**

**Next Grimmjow summoned himself, Lucy didn't and he challenged her to a fight, which she then agreed to. She did NOT just decide randomly to summon him and fight him.**

**Well that's it thank you very much for reading my story.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

Rogue says we are almost there. Right now we are in the town that holds Sabertooth. It is really sunny here and there are tons of different shops and restaurants. Over all I can defiantly call this place home, if I'm excepted into Sabertooth that is.

"Sabertooth is straight ahead. It's still early so I don't think anyone will be there. No one is ever there at 6 AM." He says.

"Ya they are really lazy and are not morning people like me, Rogue and you Lucy!" Fro says happily from Rogue's arms.

"I don't think I'm a morning person but thanks anyway Fro." I say. Up ahead I see a building that is similar to the Fairy tail guild hall, but is Saber themed not Fairy themed. We eventually get there and the inside is also similar to Fairy Tail. There's a bar and there are tables everywhere. But there is one thing I don't understand.

"Rogue why is Sting, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Yukino, and Lector sleeping on the tables?" I say as I see each of then sleeping on different tables. Well except for Sting and Lector. But Lector is sleeping on the bench, not on a table.

"I have no idea. But I suspect that they were worried because I was the post to be back yesterday night."

"Oh that makes sense. They must have missed you a lot." I say sadly. Only because Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza and everyone else used to treat me like they do Rogue. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to meet Rogue's eyes.

"Don't think about them. You are too good for them and anyway you will have new friends here. Even if it takes them a while to get used to you." He says and I smile because that is the nicest thing I've heard from a mage in a while. It makes me feel like I'm actually wanted.

"So when am I getting my guild mark?" I ask him. I really want it now. He chuckles and leads me over to the bar where he pulls out the stamp that will give me my new guild mark.

"Where do you want it?" Rogue asks me.

"Are you sure you can give it to me without getting Stings permission?"

"It'll be fine. Half the time I have to tell him what to do anyway. So he owes it to me."

"Well if your sure. I want it on my left hand, in dark purple. Before you ask, I want it there to show that I'm the opposite of what I once was at Fairy Tail. Opposite hand, for a completely different guild." I say and he seems to understand and stamps my left hand making me an honorary member of Sabertooth.

"Hey want to play a game till they wake up? It's going to be boring just sitting here, doing nothing." I ask and he brings out a chess board out from behind the bar and sits next to me. We set up the game and start playing.

~Time skip (30 minutes later)~

Sting POV-

Rogue never came back last night so me, Lecter, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, and Yukino decided to camp out at the guild and wait for him to come back. He didn't and we ended up falling asleep. 'He is so going to hear it when he gets back.' I think as I start to wake up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hear and I shoot straight up fully awake. I can tell it woke everyone else up too, because it was so dam loud. Turns out it was Minerva who screamed.

"Why did you scream! That scared the shit out of me!" I yell at her.

"Look that way and you will understand." She says and I turn towards the bar. I see Rogue and Lucy playing a game of chess. 'Wait why is Lucy Heartfilia here?' I think as I continue to look in the direction Minerva told me to.

"Hello Lucy, how are you? It's been a while since I last saw you." Yukino asks her.

"I'm doing okay, thanks for asking. Hey Rogue we should probably pause our game for now." Lucy says and Rogue nods his head in agreement. 'When did they become the best of buds?' I think. 'Wait am I becoming jealous?!'

"So anyway before me and Lucy explain... Lucy's now a member of Sabertooth." Rogue says.

"WHAT!" We all scream. 'When did this happen?' I think as I look around and see that everyone is as equally shocked at the news as I am.

"When did this happen?" Lector asks them. It is a valid question, since none of us know whats going on.

"She joined about 30 minutes ago. Before you protest about her joining she saved my life. If it wasn't for her I would be dead right now." Rogue says. Okay so that's why he is letting her join.

"I was kicked out of Fairy Tail, beat within an inch of my life by them and left in the forest to die. That is why I'm no longer in Fairy Tail. I then meet Rogue and he offered me a place in Sabertooth. I hope that is okay with you Sting?" Lucy says. 'They kicked her out? That does not sound like Fairy Tail, at all. But I can tell that she is telling the truth.'

"Okay, I don't mind you being in the guild." I tell her. The others look pretty shocked, but Rogue, Yukino, and Fro look happy about it. 'Maybe this will be a good thing.' Suddenly a light appears by Lucy.

"Please let it not be Grimmjow. He is scary looking." Fro says. Rogue looks at Fro and I can tell he is half agreeing with Fro. I wonder who this Grimmjow guy is? Though it is clear that he is one of Lucy's spirits. The light goes away and standing there is a really pretty girl with Orange hair.

"Oh you aren't Grimmjow. I don't believe we have meet before. Whats your name, if you don't mind me asking." Rogue says kindly.

"Oh Rogue this is Orihime. She is the spirit that healed your wounds. So yes you have meet." Lucy answers for this Orihime chick. Orihime nods and Rogue in turn thanks her.

"I came to make sure Lucy was okay and to see if you healed okay."

"I am completely healed thanks to you and from what I can tell Lucy seems okay." Rogue replies for him and Lucy. Orihime nods and leaves in the same bright light.

"You have a spirit that can heal? I never knew that." Yukino says to Lucy. Curiosity evident in her voice. Though I am wondering that myself.

"Oh I got a few new spirits about a year ago, after I was kicked out of Fairy Tail." Lucy says and that seems to satisfy Yukino's curiosity.

"If my memory is right you mentioned a spirit named Grimmjow. I would like to see him fight in action. Since none of us has seen him before it should be Rogue that fights him." Rufus says and personally I also agree with him. I would like to see how this other spirit fights. But for some reason Rogue now seems really panicked. It's probably nothing though.

"I agree. Lets go outside and get this done." I say and we start heading out into the forest, that's just so happens to be right in the guilds back yard. Though Rogue seems a little more reluctant to come, I wonder why.

* * *

**Well that's it bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I had hoped more people would have reviewed/favorite/followed, but oh well, can't make ya can I. Anyway if you have any questions ask them I will gladly answer them.**

**Ps. I'm not that great at spelling so there will be a spelling error or two. Maybe more. My friend is the post to be helping me with that. Instead she is pressuring me to finish the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Minerva POV-

It's hard to believe that Lucy was kicked out of Fairy Tail. I feel bad for her. I know I beat her up during the Grand Magic games, but my father, the current guild master at the time, made me. He threatened me. I really didn't want to do that to her. It's about time I apologized to her. I should have when Sting became the guild master but I didn't. I am mad at my self because of that.

"Hey what's bugging you Minerva?" Someone asks me. I turn to find that it was Lucy and Yukino is also looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you during the Grand Magic Games. It was not right of me. I should have never done that to you." I say to Lucy.

"It's okay." She says surprising me. Than she continues. "The beating Fairy Tail gave me was a lot worse. Either way the past is the past. Though I can never forgive Fairy Tail. Anyway I hope we can be friends." She says and I am happy she has forgiven me.

"Ya definitely." I say. Me, Lucy and Yukino talk about random stuff on the way to the clearing, where Lucy and Rogue will fight. The clearing is huge because of all the training, sparing, and fighting that has taken place here. There are still some craters from some of the most recent fights. Lucy stands on one side of the clearing and Rogue on the other. Me and the others are off to the side where we can watch the entire fight. Sting steeps forward to announce the rules.

"Okay! No killing or maiming. You know nothing like that I already get enough paper work, I don't need more. Next stay in the clearing and fight fairly." Sting then steps back so that he is next to us. 'Like you do any of that paper work.'

"I can't wait to see Lucy's new spirit." Yukino says and I can clearly tell that she is really excited about this. I nod to her in agreement. This should be a good fight.

"Now start!" Sting says and the fight has begun. First they fight with their katana's. There is a few close calls where Lucy almost hits Rogue. But there is not much happening in the fight. They jump away from each other and stare at each other for a little bit.

"Shall we start the real fight?" Lucy asks Rogue and he nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, it's about time we start fighting using our powers. If we kept fighting like that I would defiantly have lost some time in the future." Rogue says as he goes into his dragon force which means he is not underestimating her spirit. I wonder what's so great about this spirit.

Yukino POV-

I can't wait to see this spirit. She never did tell me what his attributes are and what key he is from. I know he must be strong to scare Rogue. But I feel like Rogue is overestimating him a lot to go into Dragon Force right off the bat.

"Finally now we can watch a fight that's worth watching. Them fighting with their swords was getting boring." Says Orga. I can tell that Rufus and Sting seem to agree with him. I also agree but only because I want to see this spirit of hers. We then see her pull out a bone white key, that I have never even heard of.

"What a second. Aren't celestial keys usually gold or silver, not white?" Sting asks. 'Ya I don't remember anything about white keys.'

"If my memory is right, I have never seen or heard of white keys before. This is odd." Rufus says and I nod to them to tell them that he is right.

"This spirit might be really interesting if you two have never even heard of a white key before." Minerva says. Sting and Orga also voice there agreement and we turn back to watch the fight.

"I summon Grimmjow." I hear Lucy says. That's not usually how you usually summon a celestial spirit. At least that's not how I summon mine. When the light clears there's a blue haired guy standing there.

"Holly shit is there a hole in his stomach!" Minerva yells. Which is not normal and how can there be a hole in a guys stomach and he's still alive. He turns to Lucy and she says that he is fighting Rogue and not to kill him. Why would he kill Rogue. 'Wait there is a hole in his stomach!'

"Rufus it's not normal to have a hole in your stomach right." I ask him because after this I'm not sure.

"Yep not normal and I'm starting to understand why Rogue was scared of him. I think if he could he would kill Rogue. Guy doesn't seem to like him very much for some reason." Rufus says with worry evident in his voice.

They start to fight. All Rogue seems to be able to do is dodge and barely at that. This Grimmjow guy moves fast. I'm amazed that Rogue has only been hit a few times now and that's while he is also using his shadows. Not many are able to do that. Crap I should probably stop spacing out because I almost missed Rogue getting kicked high into the air. This is not going to be a good fight for Rogue is it.

Rogue POV-

'I feel so weak. I just got kicked up into the sky.' I'm turning round and round and suddenly he is above me. 'How did he get up there? Also how did he get up there so fast?' I think, then I am kicked in the gut by Grimmjow, sending me back down to the earth. He seems to be enjoying beating me to a pulp. Trust me it's not fun being on the other end. I then hit the ground so hard that a small creator forms around me. Please let him end this soon.

"Ha I thought you dragon slayers were stronger than this. Especially since you are obviously using your full power." He says from somewhere above me. I can tell I'm out of energy because my Dragon Force has fade away. I get the strength to stand and when I do I look up to see Grimmjow standing on the air. 'Wait he's standing on the air! That should not be possible.'

"What are you shocked that I'm standing on the air." Grimmjow says with a smirk. I am starting to really hate this guy. Then he is in front of me with his sword to my neck.

"I think I have won." He says with a smirk on his face. "Oh by the way." He says in a lower ton so that no one else can hear. "If you hurt Lucy I will kill you. She has gone through enough with the entire Fairy Tail thing." I nod in response and he says good.

"Looks like I lost." I say and he puts his sword away and the others approach, along with Lucy. They are soon standing near us.

"So you must be Lucy's new spirit Grimmjow. It's nice to meet you. Though it would be nice if you had not beat up Rogue." Sting says. Lector of course agrees with him.

"Hey can you only fight with your fists, legs and sword?" Orga asks and I can tell Grimmjow is not happy about being under estimated.

"No those are not the only things I can do. Want to see one of the other things I can do?" He asks with a smirk and I can see the others are curious about what else he can do.

"Go ahead, just don't hurt anyone." Lucy says. He puts his hand out towards the forest. Suddenly there is a red ball of energy in his hand. Then he releases it and it's this huge beam that destroys everything in it's path. He was definitely going easy on me. I don't like that at all.

"That is so cool!" Shouts Lector, Fro, and Sting. Why are they not worried that if he used that while fighting me, I would not be standing here right now. Then he leaves before anyone else can say anything about what he just did. Probably does not want to hear us question what he just did. Though I don't get why he thought that I would hurt Lucy. He is definitely not telling me something. I guess I will find out some other time.

"I'll summon Orihime to heal you. Grimmjow went a little to rough on you Rogue. I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine." I say to Lucy because I don't want her to feel bad. She summons Orihime and she heals me. I have to admit that her power is amazing. The others want to comment but she leaves before they have a chance. We look to Lucy and she says that she will explain later. We then head back to the guild. We still have to introduce her to the rest of the guild. At least Minerva, Sting, Lector, Orga, Rufus, and Yukino except her as a full member of the guild. I knew she would eventually fit in. I hope she likes it here.

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi here's a new chapter. Thanks for Reviewing/Favorite/Following.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

We arrive at the guild and go up to Sting's office so that I can explain everything. When we get there we all take our seats. Rogue decides to sit next to me along with Yukino. When we are settled I start to explain. There is questions and shocked looks. But besides that it goes fast and smoothly.

"That is so cool!" says Yukino as she looks at my black, white, and green keys. Which I took out to show them.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Grimmjow your strongest spirit?" Rufus asks. It is obvious that he wants to learn as much as he can about my new keys and spirits.

"I don't mind and no Grimmjow is not my strongest spirit. I actually have a few that are stronger than him." I say and I can literally feel Rogue getting more depressed about losing his fight. He started to get depressed when I told him that Grimmjow fought him using less than half of his full power. Lets just say that nobody really liked the idea.

"Really you have spirits that are stronger than him. That's pretty cool. Do you have any spirits that the mighty Erza would have a hard time fighting?" Minerva asks me. She really wants to beat Erza and I don't blame her. Over the time since she apologized me, we have gotten really close, along with Yukino. To the point that pretty soon I'll be calling them my best friends. They seem to also have the same thing in mind.

"Yes Minerva I do. Two actually that would give her a run for her money. Since she would probably not be able to cut them." I say to her with a smirk. Who wouldn't when you are picturing Erza's shocked face at the prospect at not being able to do anything to someone. I look at her and I see her with a huge smirk on her face.

"That's sweet. I would pay to see her face." Says Orga and we all voice our agreement. We all talk for awhile till we hear some really loud noises coming from down stairs in the guild hall. Sting groans but stands up, walks out the door and screams at the two people fighting to stop which I find funny. 'This really reminds me of...' I stop my thought before it gets to far. I don't want to think of them.

The others head downstairs and Sting stays on the upper floor to announce me. Sabertooth's new member. The former fairy. I wonder how they will react. I know they will most definitely be shocked. I know I would be if I was in there place. I wonder if they will forcefully kick me out like Fairy Tail did. I don't know if I could take that again. Sting then tells me to stand next to him so that the guild can see me.

"Everyone this is Lucy Heartfilia. She is a new member and I would like it if you would welcome her to Sabertooth." Sting says with an authority in his voice that I would never have expected from him. Of all people to act like that, he would have to be one of the last I would expect it from. Then the most unexpected thing happens, the guild cheers. They are actually happy that I'm in their guild. I'm so happy I don't no whether to cry or smile. So I smile the biggest smile I can manage at the moment. I'm so glad I decided to join this guild. I just know Sabertooth will become my new home.

~At Fairy Tail~

Makarov POV-

It's been really odd around here. Nobody remembers that they kicked out Lucy, literally. A week after she was kicked out people started to ask where she was. I just said that she left because since they don't remember I don't want them to be hurt with the knowledge that she could be dead because of them.

Team Natsu is really sad without her. They keep asking me why she left. I just say that I don't know. I know it's not right to lie, but I don't know if they would be able to live with themselves after what they did to her. I know it will come out some time but it hasn't happened in a year and I'm not telling anytime soon.

Natsu POV-

I don't know what I did to make Lucy leave. I just hope that we find her soon. That way we can bring her back to the guild.

I have gone on as many missions as I can looking for her. I have had no luck. There's not even a clue as to where she went. I even checked with her land lady. She said she had no clue where Lucy went either. I don't know how she can just disappear without a trace. I can't even smell where she went. That just makes the situation weirder.

Gray and Erza have also looked for her. They too have had no luck. We are all really worried about her. I hope she's safe. Wherever she is.

Something I have noticed lately is that Lisanna has been acting really weird. I only noticed when Erza and Gray commented on it. I wounder what's up with her. I hope I didn't do anything wrong or upset her somehow. She seems to get more upset every time I go look for Lucy or talk about her. It's really weird. I wonder whats going on.

* * *

**Sorry about how short this chapter was. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay new chapter. Yay! Thanks for reviewing/favorite/following. Also I am sorry for another relatively short chapter. Also this I my first try at writing some sort of romance, so if it sucks I'm really sorry. Also please tell me if I did okay and how I can possibly improve.**

* * *

Natsu POV-

It's been a week since we found out that Lisanna put a spell on us, a spell that made us do whatever we did to make Lucy leave. Though she did admit she had help casting the spell, though she won't tell us who.

We were so mad and Master Makarov almost kicked her out on the spot. But he said she could stay but only because her siblings were mages of Fairy Tail. He also said if it happened again she was out. Lets just say her siblings are giving her the cold shoulder. In fact the entire guild is giving her the cold shoulder, including me and my team. Happy too. It is her fault that Lucy left the guild after all. I wonder who helped her.

I miss Lucy a lot. It's been way too long since I've last seen her. It's not fair that I don't get to see her because of what Lisanna did. I just want stuff to go back to normal.

Happy's been really down ever since he found out. He really misses her. I don't know how to cheer him up. He's not even eating fish. In fact he's avoiding fish. Says it reminders him too much of Lucy.

I'm going to find Lucy. I'm not going to stop looking till I find her and she's back where she belongs, with Fairy Tail, with the guild, with her family. I don't know how long it will be till I find her, but I will never give up. After all she is my best friend.

~Time Skip (1 month later with Sabertooth)~

Lucy POV-

I can't believe that they don't know what they did. I know because the story was covered by Sorcerers Weekly. I know everything. So now I'm going with the story of how I left Fairy Tail. If anyone asks why I left, I say I don't want to talk about it. Because I honestly don't. The only people that know the real story that I know of are Sting, Lector, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Lisanna, Makarov, Rogue, and Fro. I don't plan on telling anyone else the true story. Though I did not tell Lisanna and Makarov. They know because Makarov found out from Lisanna and Lisanna, well she did it to me so she should know.

Anyway me, Rogue, and Fro have been going on lots of different missions. We are a good team. Well I think we are. Though Rogue has been acting weird lately. I don't know why, but I will find out eventually. Anyway we are coming back from a really weird mission. Me and Rogue kept bumping into each other the entire time. I fell on top of him twice. He fell on top of me three times. Over the course of the mission I started to realize I have feelings for Rogue. Like I really, really like him. 'Oh my god I'm in love with Rogue!'

This realization lead me to being, well... weird. I hope he still wants to hang out around me. Oh I've also noticed that he has been blushing around me. 'Is it because of my actions? Wait does he like me! I hope he does.' I think, then I snap out of it. I can't act like this around him. He probably does not like me because Grimmjow, my spirit, beat him to a pulp. By the way that is NOT a good thing. What so ever. 'I really wish that never happened.'

"Hey we are almost here. Will you two snap out of it?" Fro says to me and Rogue. We snap out of our thoughts, look at each other, and look away blushing. 'This is just not my day is it?' I think as I think about everything that has happened. 'Yep super embarrassing.'

Rogue POV-

Okay so I fell on top of Lucy. Three times. In one day. Okay this is really bad. Now I have made it weird between us. Okay yes I like her. Okay I really, really like her. I don't know what to do with these feelings. I have never felt these feelings before. 'God I will probably need to go to Sting for advice.' I think. Imagine me the person that usually gives him advice going to him for advice. It shouldn't be the other way around. This is one messed up mess. I really have no experience with this. I have never had to even deal with a girl that liked me before. They all liked Sting.

That is when I finally think of something. 'What if she doesn't like me? What if I ask her and I get turned down? What will happen to our friendship then? I don't want to rune our friendship.' I think. I know if I think about this anymore I will break down, due to the panic. I'm really bad at this type of thing.

* * *

**I hope you people liked it. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the long awaited chapter 9! Thank you to those who have continued to read my story up to this point. Sorry about those two short chapters. I don't think there will be any more of those. Lastly I am bad at writing romance so sorry if it seems kinda rushed. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach. **

* * *

Rogue POV-

It's been a two weeks since the mission, in which I realized my feelings for Lucy. We have been on three missions since then and they have been with us hugging, falling on each other, and holding hands. They were all accidents. I did not want them to happen except for the hugging and holding hands part. Which I enjoyed. 'Oh I just know I'm blushing now.'

I have been trying to figure out a way to ask her out on a date and I have no idea what to do. 'It seems like I'll have to go to Sting for help at this rate.' I think and automatically shiver at the mere thought of asking him for help. I really don't want to ask him. 'Oh might as well get this over with.' I think as I decide to go ask jerk face (Sting). I head up the stairs and to his office. Since I'm his friend I just walk in without knocking. When I walk in I see him trying to get some paper work done. 'Though he will probably end up giving half to me. Why am I asking him again?'

"Hey Sting I need your help with something." I say and I am fully prepared for him to rub it in my face. Though the opposite happens. He falls off his chair onto the floor, with a god smack look on his face. He obviously did not expect me to ask him for something. I'm just as shocked that I'm asking for his help. 'Though the look on his face is pretty funny.'

"You need my help? Why not go to someone else?" He asks me and I can honestly not blame him for that. Anyone would be shell shocked looking at this seen.

"Yes I need your help, unfortunately. I need help asking a girl out." I say and he starts to laugh. Why is he laughing? I'm completely serious here.

"You? You need help asking a girl out. Okay Rogue who put you up to this. It's not funny." He says. 'Oh really it wasn't funny. You were just laughing your head off.' I think as I just look at him.

"Sting it's true I like a girl and want to ask her out on a date. Nobody put me up to this. Though I regret coming to you for help at all."

"What! How can you be so mean and oh my god you like a girl. I never thought this day would come. My little Rogie likes a girl!" He says as he starts to cry. I really don't know how I know this guy. I really hope someone is trying to impersonate him and is doing a bad job of it. 'I can't take this I'll just figure this out myself.' I think as I leave his office and go down to the first floor. I then find Lucy and sit next to her. She's reading a book. 'Oh I wonder what book she's reading. Maybe I've read it before.' I think and yes, I like to read.

"Hey Rogue. Do you want to go for a walk with me." Lucy asks me and I say sure. We then leave the guild and walk around the town. 'This might be the perfect time to ask her on a date.' I think as we walk into one of the parks. It's filled with trees, flowers, and other different plants. Making it a nice, peaceful place to walk. It's also kinda romantic. Lucy then stops and I turn to face her. 'I hope nothings wrong. Wait, did I do something?'

"Ummm Rogue." She says but then stops and blushes. But she continues. "I like you Rogue. Like I really, really like you. Like more than friends." She says blushing some more and fidgeting with the hem of her purple shirt. I'm shocked she likes me. Like really likes me. I'm so happy because now I can ask her out and not worry about being turned down. 'But I kinda wish I had made the first move.'

"I like you too. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask her. 'There I have asked.'

"I'd like that. Want to go on our date now?" She says and I can't think of anything I'd rather do.

"Ya lets go." I say and I am suddenly really grateful that Fro decided to stay with Lector because he would like 'aww' and other stuff that would be annoying. Then he would tell everyone.

We head to a nearby restaurant and sit down and take our orders. We talk for what feels like minutes, but is really hours. We talk about so many things, that we forget we are still in the restaurant. That is until they have to close. Then we leave and continue to walk around.

"That was really fun. I had a good time with you Rogue."

"I did to Lucy." I says and turn to her. Turns out she was turning her head towards me to and our lips meet. We then pull away blushing heavily. I'm sure our faces are bright red. We turn back to each other and our lips meet once again. And the same thing happens. But we keep looking away from each other this time.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault too." I say and we turn back to each other. This time we look into each others eyes. We seem to move closer together because next thing we know our lips meet. But, this time we actually kiss each other on purpose. It's nice. When we pull apart I can see that she is blushing deeply. 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong.'

"That was... nice." Lucy says with a smile and I feel better.

"Ya. W-w-would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask her and I know it is sudden. I don't expect her to says yes at all. I would totally understand if she said no. 'Why did I have to stutter?'

"Yes, but lets keep it a secret for a while. Don't want people all over us." Lucy says and she of course is right. Sting reacted weird to me just saying that I liked someone. I don't want to see how he will react to me having a girlfriend.

"Ya we should. For as long as we can at least." I say and she nods her head in agreement. I then walk her to her apartment. She got it about a week after she joined Sabertooth. We say our goodbyes and then she goes inside her apartment and I leave to go get Fro. I get to the guild and get Fro and then leave to go to my place. I'm so tired, restless and happy all at the same time. 'I hope I can go to bed relatively quickly. I want to be able to spend as much time with Lucy as possible tomorrow.'

* * *

**Ok that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. I also made sure it was longer than the last two. Which it is. Again thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay new chapter! Thanks for Reviewing/favorite/following my story. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

It's been almost three months since me and Rogue started dating and since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We are both new to this so sometimes it was odd. Like what to talk about (sometimes) and how to act. But we have gotten the hang of it. Though we don't do the really mushy stuff in public, like kissing. We mostly hold hands, hug and other stuff like that. Once and a while we will kiss when it's just us (no Fro). But when we are around the guild we act like we are just really close friends. And we are around them a lot. So not much time.

Right now we are at the guild and in a week Sting is going to tell us who is participating in the Grand Magic Games. I really want to compete and prove that I'm stronger than I once was. But right now me and Rogue are hanging out at the bar.

"Hey Rogue, Lucy, when are you two going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. Respective sexes of course." Minerva asks us and we both know we should tell her. We have keep our secret for quite a while after all.

"I have a boyfriend Minerva." I say.

"Ya and I have a girlfriend."

"What! Since when have you, Lucy, had a boyfriend and Rogue, since when have you had a girlfriend!" Minerva yells. Luckily only Lector, Fro, Orga, Yukino, Rufus and Sting heard her. Everyone else is too adsorbed in what they are doing to have heard anything. 'I guess we are telling them.' I think as I see then approach us and sit at our table. Minerva has already made herself comfortable in one of the chairs near us.

"If I recall you two have never had any known boyfriends or girlfriends." Rufus says and we nod to tell him that he is indeed right about that.

"Who are you dating I need to know!" Both Yukino and Sting say at the same time. They look at each other and just laugh. I look at Rogue and he looks at me. We share a knowing glance and we just know those two will end up together someday.

"So Lucy who are you dating?" Minerva asks and all attention turns to me. Which makes me kinda uncomfortable. 'Guess it's time.'

"My boyfriend is Rogue." I say and Orga starts to choke on his drink. Rufus and Sting just stare at Rogue in disbelief. Minerva and Yukino just get hearts in there eyes and start squealing. 'Is it really such a big deal?'

"Rogue, you had a crush on Lucy when you came to ask me for advice. I thought you were joking. I never in a million years thought you were serious." Sting says. His jaw is literally almost on the floor.

"Wait you went to Sting for advice?" I ask because Sting just reminds me a lot of Leo, my Lion spirit. I already know they get along great because whenever Leo comes out he and Sting are inseparable. It's amazing how well they get along. But they are still not the best people to go to for advice. All Rogue does in response is nod his head sadly.

"Oh when did you two start dating? Since you never even told us you were dating in the first place." Rufus says. Curious as ever it seems. Makes sense since his magic has to do with his memory or I think that's how it works.

"We have been dating for almost three months." I say. I then cover my ears because I have a feeling they are about to be really loud.

"WHAT!" They all yell at us. Rogue holds his head while wincing because of his dragon hearing. 'I am really thankful that I don't have to deal with that. It's probably a pain in the butt, sometimes.'

"Yep." I say while popping the p. They look so bewildered. I guess that is to be expected.

"How come you never told me Rogie?" Sting says in the most annoying manner possible. I can tell without looking that Rogue does not like his nickname.

"First of all never call me that again. Next we never told anyone because they would act shocked, like you did, and they would act all mushy like Minerva and Yukino did. So do you understand now?"

"Ya I can understand why you kept it from us now." Orga says. 'At least one person understands.' I think. After a minute the others nod there heads. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Oh now is any of us start going out with someone, we can go on a double date with you guys." Minerva says, with joy evident in her voice. 'Maybe I thought that too soon.' I think and then Yukino squeals in agreement. 'Yep thought too soon.'

~Time skip (1 week later)~

Rogue POV-

It's time for us too find out who is going to be competing in the Grand Magic Games. I have noticed that Lucy has been really nervous. Probably because she herself wants to compete in the games. Can't say I blame her. The last time she competed, which was also her first time, she lost both her fights and was humiliated. I'm pretty sure she beat herself up over not winning a single fight. Now that she is a lot stronger, she has the power to dominate the competition.

I think she will be one of the five competing or at least she will be the backup person, in case one of us get hurt. Though she will probably be mad if she is just the extra person. I believe she has proved that she can fight and is capable of winning any fight. From the two spirits she has summoned from that other place at least. Ya she has mostly used her Zodiac keys on missions. So I have only seen two of her other spirits, along with the others that saw Grimmjow and Orihime.

"Hey Rogue we're at the guild. Where do you want to sit?" Lucy asks me. Ever since we told them we have been acting more like a couple. So everyday we walk to the guild together, along with Fro of course. He has been really supportive and keeps trying to make us kiss in front of him for some reason. It's odd.

"How bout we go over and sit with the others." I say pointing to where they are sitting.

"Oh I didn't even see them. There are so many people." Lucy says, though she is embarrassed. I would have probably not noticed them too, but I have dragon senses. We head over and greet them and then sit down on the last two chairs. Fro sits on the table along with Lector.

"Man it's crowded. Everyone must be back from all their missions." Minerva says. It's true and I am starting to wounder when we started to accumulate so many mages. It's crazy how many there are.

"Ya it's too crowded though." Yukino says and we all nod in agreement. Too many members, equals a crowded guild hall.

"Attention everyone! It's time to announce who will be competing in this years Grand Magic Games!" Sting yells to be heard over the crowd. The guild then grows quiet so that they can hear who made it. 'It's time to see who made it. I hope me and Lucy made it.' I think.

"This years competitors are Lucy, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, and me. I will be giving the title of master to Rufus for the time I am competing and a week before hand. Yukino will be our backup. You 5 along with me have a month to train beforehand" Sting announces and the guild goes wild. Everyone is congratulating us. I can tell Lucy is happy for making it in. I know we will definitely win this year.

~At Fairy Tail~

Makarov POV-

It's time to tell everyone who is competing in this years Grand Magic Games. This might be the one time where we actually see Lucy again. I cannot come up with a reason for why she would not be there. 'Time to tell the guild.'

"Shut up, brats!" I yell to get there attention. They eventually quite down so that I can talk.

"The people competing in this years Grand Magic Games are Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu. Grey and Juvia will be their backups. We are going to win!" I says and the whole guild cheers and starts to party.

'Good luck my children. I have a feeling you are going to need all you can get. This year will be hard to win.' I think as I smile down at my children.

* * *

**Well, I think this chapter turned out pretty well. Anyway please review/favorite/follow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update this sooner, I've been super busy and just haven't had the time. So...your getting it now.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach. **

* * *

Minerva POV-

It's been a month since the announcement. A day after the announcement the people in charge of the Grand Magic Games sent a message saying to practice fighting for long periods of time. It's odd. Wouldn't they just do the games like they did in the past years?

Anyway we have trained our butts off. We took turns fighting Lucy's spirit Grimmjow. This gave us someone strong to fight and gave Lucy practice keeping a fighting spirit out for a really long time, though we later found out she didn't need to, like at all. Anyway we never once won a fight against him. Real bummer that was.

Anyway one day we were very pissed off that he kept winning and we kept losing. So we decided to fight him all together. He kept us back for a while till Lucy gave him permission to do something that we would later regret pushing him do. Trust me it was not fun!

~Flashback~

"Okay we almost got him! Lets keep it up!" I yell. This is hard we are going all out and we are not getting that far. Sting and Rogue are in dragon force. Yukino's spirit Libra is about to make the gravity around Grimmjow push him to the ground, but then he is behind Sting and hits him with his sword.

It's not looking good for us. Everyone has at least two cuts that are bleeding profusely. After this we are going to need Orihime to heal us. Just as it looks bad Rogue hits Grimmjow with a Shadow Dragons Roar. Grimmjow fly's backwards and hits a tree. So far that is the most solid hit we've gotten.

"Black Lightning Sphere!" Orga yells and Grimmjow is hit with a sphere of black lightning. 'Yes we are finally making some progress!' I think and I also know he got really hurt because metal attracts lighting and Grimmjow has a Katana that is made out of metal in his hand. When the smoke clears we can finally see him. His right arm is bleeding because he holds his katana in that hand and ended up getting electrocuted. There is also some bleeding on his torso, from the few attacks we managed to hit him with.

"Hey Lucy!" He yells to get her attention. She notices and looks over to him. I look over to Rogue and I can see that he is mad that Grimmjow has Lucy's attention instead of him. 'Ooohhh Rogie is jealous.' I think and I know I can probably use this against him later. 'That will be fun.'

"Can I stop going easy on them?" He asks her and she nods her head and tells him not to go too hard on us. 'This is going to be really bad, isn't it?' I think and I think I am going to be right about this. We all take battle positions because well we can barely keep up with him now, imagine when he's a lot stronger.

He holds his sword horizontally and puts his other hand over it. He also makes it look like he is trying to scratch his sword. Which I can tell is how he is going to activate his final powers. I can feel the power he is radiating and I have never felt anything like it in my entire life. I had not even felt this way when I was around my father or even a wizard saint. I am starting to feel like beating this man is a lost cause. That it is hopeless. 'No I must not think like that. There are more of us than him and he has to have run out of a lot of energy, trying to activate his last power.' I think. But then I see the ground start to crack under the presser. 'I don't know about this. One part of me wants to stay and fight. Another wants to run and hid in the safest place possible.'

"Grind Pantera!" He yells as he pulls his hand across the length of his katana. Then out of nowhere a huge sand storm like twister engulfs him. 'That is odd. Where did that come from.' I think.

When the smoke clears he is not the same as before. There is no longer a jaw bone on his cheek, instead there is bone on the top of his head. His hair is now so long, it goes down to his butt.

Then he is not wearing the same thing as before. Now he looks like a cross between a panther and a human. Though the stuff covering him is all white. He also has a tail like a panther, as well as feet. Though at the tip of his fingers are long claws, that are probably very deadly. Actually his entire new appearance screams danger. 'Maybe I should have gone and hid while I had the chance,' I think 'Well there's no turning back now.'

"Okay guys get ready!" I yell and we all lynch our attacks at him. He some how dodges. Then he spins like a tornado, too fast to keep track of, and then before we can react Rogue and Sting are lying on the ground out cold. 'This is not going to turn out well.' I think but before I can react to anything, I'm out cold like Sting and Rogue. Leaving the last of us to fend for themselves. I only wish I could have lasted longer against him.

I later found out that they where only able to last one minute against him. No wonder he has such a high rank. It's obvious from what Lucy told us that Grimmjow is the 6th strong out of 10. Which is pretty good. He also survived when others didn't. I'm glad he's on our side, or else we could be in some serious trouble.

~End Flashback~

Since then we worked every day so that one day maybe we could beat him. Or that it only takes one of us to get him to use his resurrection. Though that day probably won't come anytime soon. Though it is fun to see Sting pissed of at losing to the "Fucking cat" as Sting now calls him. Which then pisses Grimmjow off. Which then leads to Sting being beaten to a bloody pulp. Then Sting curses him some more and to process repeats itself. It's really fun to watch because he never learns. Great show to watch and best of all it costs nothing. Except maybe Sting's pride. Though I don't know if he has any more pride left. I think it was beat out of him a while ago. Lets just say he is anti blue. So now we always try to wear blue to annoy him.

I defiantly have to respect Lucy, after all she didn't even brake a sweat while she had Grimmjow out in his resurrection. I don't know how she can do it. It has to take up a lot of magic to keep those spirits out for a long time. Assuming that they are all like that. Which if they come from the same keys, then they must. Though it's kinda scary to think about. Makes you feel like you are battling a dragon, with your powers not making any difference at all. I also don't know how she deals with Grimmjow and Orihime. They are odd, to put it lightly.

"Hey Minerva we're here. It's time to get off the train."

"Okay Lucy, I'm coming." I say as she helps her boyfriend Rogue out of the train. It must suck to have motion sickness. I would personally hate having it, even if I had cool dragon slayer powers. Seems like to much of a hassle to me. 'Well better get going. We are going to kick some Fairy ass.'

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Please Review/favorite/follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's a new chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing/favorite/following and please continue to do so.**

**Also I have no intention of abandoning this story. I will continue writing it till the story is over. **

**ALSO! I need some ideas n what to do for future plot. Like different monsters they can fight and such. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

I can't believe I'm back in Crocus with the people I used to dislike. Now I can't imagine going to compete in the Grand Magic Games without them. They have become my new family and I know they won't betray me like Fairy Tail did. I will never forgive them. No matter how many times they apologize and how many excuses they come up with. Even if I wanted to, I don't know if I ever could.

I know Fairy Tail is going to be here in Crocus. Why wouldn't they? They have to defend their title as the strongest guild in Fiore. That is the down side of coming here,...them. I will have to face them again, when I never wanted to ever see them again. But, I know that I'm going to enjoy kicking their asses. There is no way I'm going to lose. I won't let myself lose. I will push myself to the limit if I have to. I also have Sabertooth and my boyfriend to help me defeat them. I can't wait to see their faces when we win. It's going to be sweet.

"You okay being here Lucy? I know you really don't want to see Fairy Tail." Rogue asks me. 'He is so caring.' I think as I tell Rogue I'll be fine.

"Oh I heard that only the 6 teams from last year can participate this year. Something about getting through the games fast so the we mages can go get jobs done. Also so crime does not increase during that time." Minerva said and we all nod our heads. At least we know who we are fighting.

"So where are we staying?" Yukino asks and Sting freezes. 'Wait don't tell me he forgot to book us a hotel.'

"Uuuummmmm I might have forgotten to do that with all the excitement..." Sting says as he starts to shrink away from us.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!?" We all scream at him. Though we probably broke his ear drums doing that, along with Rogue's. 'I'll have to say sorry to Rogue later.' I think as Minerva and Orga proceed to punch Sting in the gut.

"Lets just go find a hotel before there all full." Yukino says and we start running so that we can get to one. We try one, after another. Lets just say it took us 20 hotels just to find one to take us. Then we finally find one. We get our rooms. One for us girls and then one for the boys. Me, Minerva, and Yukino set all our stuff up and pick which beds ours, since there are three beds. I got the one in the middle. Minerva is near the door. Yukino is by the window and the bathroom. The room is nice. It's a light purple and has plenty of room to move around.

There's a knock on the door about an hour after all of us get situated. I get up and open the door to find Rogue.

"Hey want to go walk around town? We got some time before we should go to bed." He says. I nod and get my katana, keys, and whip, that I attach them to my belt. I leave my room and me and him walk out of the hotel.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BASTARD! We hear Sting yell from somewhere close by.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I say as we look in that direction.

"Lets go check it out. While we're at it lets make sure Stings not causing any trouble." Rogue says and we head over there.

Erza POV-

"What do you think you are doing Natsu?" I ask him. I wonder why he would say that Sting knew where Lucy was. He also said that Lucy should come back to Fairy Tail and I agree with him on that. Wasn't it her dream to join Fairy Tail? We all miss her, we all want her to come back. I know we would do anything to bring Lucy back.

"He has Lucy's scent on him. If he didn't know where she was than why would he have her scent on him? And Lucy's our friend, so we have to look out for her." He says. He has a point. Why would he have Lucy scent on him? "It's also not that old. Maybe a few hours old at most."

"Does that mean that Lucy is here in Crocus?" Wendy asks happily and we nod our heads. Me, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Levy, and Gajeel all smile at that news.

"Like Lucy would ever go back to Fairy Tail!" Sting yells at us. 'So he does know where she is. That's good to know.'

"Why would you say that." Levy asks then continues. "She is our friend she would never turn her back on us." Levy says with confidence.

"What's going on here!" A voice yells and the crowd parts for them. 'I know I have heard that voice somewhere before.' I think. That's when I see Rogue and Lucy run over to Sting. 'It was Lucy. She's really here.'

"Sting what's going on?" Rogue asks him. Sting just points to us. We probably all look shocked out of our minds. They look and then seem to understand for some reason. I don't understand why though.

But its Lucy, god I've missed her so much. I wonder where she has been this entire time? I just hope she's okay.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Happy, and Grey yell. They then start to run over. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I summon Naoitra." She says. Natsu, Grey and Happy then get punched in the face by something. Once they recover Natsu and Grey get ready to fight and Gajeel and Pantherlily join them.

"Yay I get to fight someone, finally." I hear a male voice say. It's has to be one of Lucy's spirits. I know that for sure. Then the smoke clears and I see a man with a huge weapon and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Your one of Lucy's spirits?" Levy asks and he turns to her and sneers. 'Okay he is rude.'

"I fight them right?" He asks her and she shakes her head no and says only if we attack... for now anyway.

"Hey are you stronger than Grimmjow?" Sting asks and I'm officially lost. Who is Grimmjow and why does it matter if he is stronger?

"That is what you ask Sting, seriously I though you were smarter." Lucy says. "Oh and yes he is stronger than Grimmjow." She says. Both Sting and Rogue seem to pail visibly at that. Then they take a few steps back. I wonder why. It can't be that much of a big deal.

"Anyway leave me alone." Lucy says and you can tell she is not happy. Like at all.

"Why we are your friends Lucy?" Natsu asks and I can tell everyone else is thinking the same thing. I wonder what changed since we last saw Lucy.

"We will settle this some other time. It's getting late and I need to go get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow after all." She says and we nod. We all go our separate ways. 'I will get you to come back to Fairy Tail and I will figure out why you left in the first place.' I think determined, as I head back to the hotel we are staying at.

* * *

**Well that's it for now see you guys next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yep new chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed! Also yay schools out and its summer vacation. I don't have school for whatever months! But after that it's back to school...boo.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Rogue POV-

They have explained that if you lose even once your out and once your entire team is gone. Well then your teams out. So far during the games all that teams have lost at least one person. We lost Yukino. Fairy Tail lost Grey and Juvia. The other guilds lost almost all there participants except for one. Quatros Cerberus still has Bacchus, Blue Pegasus has Ren, Lamia Scale has Jura, and lastly Mermaid Heel still has Kagura.

They are all strong so the other guilds have a chance. Though it is still really slim since there is only one person. It is definitely going to be either Fairy Tail or us that win. So far Lucy has not fought yet. I'm kinda glad because I really don't want her to get hurt. Then there is that she wants to prove that she has gotten stronger. So I guess she will fight whether I want her to or not.

"Come on they are announcing the next event." Sting says as he drags me over to the balcony. Only people participating can be here so it's just me, Sting, Minerva, Orga, and Lucy. Fairy Tail has Natsu, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts participating, so they are on there balcony. So far they have been trying to get Lucy to go back to them every chance they get. She has ignored them every time. There is no way she would ever go back. Right?

"Hello ~kaboo~! Today is the fourth day of the GMG's ~kiboo~. Today one person from each guild will go into the arena and fight the other five people ~kiboo~. You can use any magic and once you are out of magic or can no longer fight then you are out ~kiboo~. Once you are out you have to leave the arena ~kiboo~. Now pick someone strong ~kiboo~. That is is you have more than one person left ~kiboo~. Oh and if a team mate interrupts the fights from here on, then that guild is disqualified ~kiboo~" The pumpkin man says. 'I really don't know why he weres a pumpkin head over his own head. Or why he always says ~kiboo~. It's a real mystery.'

"Who's going in?" Asks Orga and we all look to Lucy. She is the only one that has not gotten to fight. Lucy nods and gets ready for her fight. It is obvious that we would pick Lucy. She can summon those powerful spirits that make it so that she is not fighting alone. So it's like there is more than one person fighting for Sabertooth.

"Send your participants down now please." One of the three announcers says. From Fairy Tail comes Erza and the last person from the other guilds. We really only care about defeating Fairy Tail now. They can not have the satisfaction of winning again. Not after what they did to Lucy.

Lucy POV-

'I don't know what spirit I should use. I know I should only summon two. But which ones?' I think as I walk out into the arena. The crowd is cheering. They must really be looking forward to this fight. I know I am. I'm the second one there. Bacchus got here first. One by one we all come to the arena. Then finally we are all here. We are standing a good distance away from each other.

"There is no way I am going to lose to you again Erza." Kagura says and then she turns to look at me. "I don't know how much stronger you have become, but if they sent you out that they obviously think you can hold your own against us. We are some of the strongest of our respective guilds after all."

"I hope you put up a better fight like last time." Erza says to Kagura before turning to me. "I would like to make a wager."

"What do you want to wager. Before we make this wager though. I'd like to tell you that I have gotten a lot stronger than I was back then." I say.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are stronger. My wager is if I last longer than you than you quit Sabertooth and come back to Fairy Tail. Though if you win we will stop trying to get you to come back to Fairy Tail. Though I would still like to know one day why you left." Erza states. 'Seems like a good deal. It has been annoying with them constantly trying to get me to come back to Fairy Tail.'

"I agree to your terms. You better not break them." I say and Erza nods in agreement. Though since some of the other guilds are friends with Fairy Tail and probably want to make them happy by making me lose first I'm going to have a lot of compotition. So I got a lot of people targeting me. 'I better not mess around.' I think.

Then there is glowing beside me and there stand Grimmjow and Orihime. If my suspicions are correct they want to watch the fight. Though Orihime is probably also here to heal who ever gets hurt.

Kagura POV-

'This is an interesting wager. I know Erza wants Lucy to come back to Fairy Tail. I owe her, so I'll try to help her defeat Lucy. I suspect that she has gotten a lot stronger since I last saw her.' I think and then there is a glowing by Lucy. Then next to her stands a blue haired guy and an orange haired girl. They are both odd.

"Hi Grimmjow, Orihime. I'm assuming you two came to watch my fight, right?" Lucy asks them. 'So the guys name is Grimmjow and the girls name is Orihime.'

"Yep we are going to go watch from the balcony with your team mates. Is that okay?" The girl Orihime asks and Lucy nods her head saying yes. She then turns to Grimmjow and tells him not to cause any trouble. Grimmjow then uses something that makes it so he and Orihime get there in only a second. Though it sounded like a sonic boom and was really loud.

"What was that your spirit Grimmjow used?" Ren asks, voicing the question we all have on our minds.

"It's called Sonido. It's a skill that allows the user to move really fast like you just saw." Lucy tells us.

"Can all your spirits use it?" Jura asks her. 'This is getting hard sooner than I though it would.'

"No. Not all of my spirits from my new keys can use that move." She says. 'Good. If they could then I would be in trouble.' I think but then she starts talking again. "Some can use that move, but most of the others use a different move called Flash Step. It is very similar Sonido. There is of course some that are better at it than others." Lucy finishes. 'Okay this might be a lot harder than I first thought.'

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed! **

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update next week. Though the week after that I will post two chapters. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Yukino POV-

I can't believe I let Sabertooth down again. I wanted to show that I was stronger than back then. But instead it was just a repeat of last year. I humiliated myself again. How can I face them again?

"Yukino none of us blame you now get out there and cheer Lucy on. She's going to need it with who her appoints are." I hear Rufus say from somewhere behind me. I turn and he smiles at me. 'I still feel bad but at least I feel better.' I think as I smile and head back to Sabertooths balcony. When I get there I hear something that I would never hear.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" I ask them and they nod there heads in shock. Which is reasonable considering what Lucy just agreed to.

"Why would she ever agree to that? Now everyone is going to target her." Minerva says. I look over at Rogue to see how he's doing and it's not well. He looks angry, proud, happy, and sad all at the same time. Which is odd since he barely ever shows emotion. I can understand though. His girlfriend just agreed to something that could cause them to see each other less or possibly not be together anymore. Then he is happy and proud because she is showing just how much she has changed.

They will also, at least, stop bugging Lucy. Lately they have been asking for her to come back every chance they get. So we never have any time where we are not in this competition or them bugging us. It would be nice if they stopped.

"She won't lose. You don't know how strong us new spirits of hers really are. Do you?" We hear a masculine voice say from behind us. We turn around so fast I'm surprised we didn't hurt ourselves. What we find is a smirking Grimmjow and a calm and collected Orihime.

"What are you guys doing here? And also what do you mean?" Rogue asks them. Though he is probably the only one brave enough to voice out the questions. The rest of us are still a little …. scared of him. He gave us a real beat down when we fought him all together and he released his resurreccion.

"Oh we just wanted to see Lucy's first major fight. Usually Grimmjow is the one she summons for fights. So she needs to work on battle strategies with her other spirits. The reason being that some spirits would have an easier time defeating a certain enemy than another. This makes it so they don't have to stay out as long to fight and don't use up as much of her magic." Orihime answers us with a little bit …..too much information.

"Orihime you didn't answer my question of how come we don't know how strong her spirits are?" Rogue says though he seems happy about the very detailed explanation.

"Well you better ask Grimmjow about that because I'm not a fighter. He is and he has fought a lot of her spirits. He could probably give you a hole list of what each and every one of them can do." Orihime says. 'For some reason I have no doubt in my mind that he has fought a lot of people. Oh wait silly me, I forgot how he is always fighting or wanting to fight with some one.' I think with heavy sarcasm.

"Okay Grimmjow would you like to explain what you meant to us?" Sting asks. Though he seems aggravated. Not that I can blame him. Grimmjow annoys us all to no end.

"Okay I will." He says. 'Good he won't lead us in cycles to get the answer, like he sometimes does. It is very annoying. Sometimes I wonder how Lucy puts up with him.' I think but then he holds up a finger signaling us to wait.

"What is it? The suspense is killing me." Sting says with sarcasm. 'This better be good.'

"I'll tell you but, you have to say please." He tells us and I want to punch him for it.

"Really that's it? Why are you always so persistent to make things take longer?" Orga asks him.

"Can you please tell us?" We all say at the same time. Though some us might be more annoyed than others.

"Okay. Though some of us specialize in healing most of us specialize in fighting. Though the 11th specifically specializes in it. Each of us has fought in at least one major battle, where it was kill or be killed, even the ones that don't kill. I am actually weak compared to quite a few other people." He say and I think it's safe to say we are all completely shocked.

"Wait your saying there are some that are that much stronger than even you?" Minerva asks and I start to get scared. If we couldn't even defeat him, how are we going to defeat people stronger than him?

"Ya when I served under this one guy a long time ago there were ten of us. One being the strongest and ten the weakest. I was ranked sixth strongest." He tells us showing us the number six tattooed onto his lower back. 'This is getting pretty crazy. There were so many that were stronger than him.'

"Are there any more people that are stronger than you? Besides them that is." Rogue asks him. We all then look at him like he is crazy. Why would he want to know if there are any more. It's already scary enough knowing that there are five stronger than him.

"Yep!" He says and all of us upon hearing that glare at Rogue. He just looks at us in confusion.

"Um I would like to watch over here and get to know Lucy's new team mates. And also her new spirits. Do you mind if we join you?" A female voice says from the entrance to Sabertooth's balcony and we all turn to see who it is. Though her voice seems familiar.

~Over at Fairy Tail's side~

Mirajane POV-

'I really want Lucy to come back to us but ... I just didn't think it would be in this way. I don't want to force her to come back. I want her to come back because she wants to. I would feel bad knowing that she was miserable all the time. I really just want to talk to her. Though I also want to know what we did to her. But I want her to tell me because she wants to, not because we forced her into it.' I think though it seems that only me, the master, the first, and oddly Gajeel seem to be thinking this way.

"Hey Mirajane lets go and watch with Lucy's new team mates. That way maybe we can understand her a little better." A voice says. I look behind me to find Gajeel and his cat looking out into the arena.

"Ya that would be good." I say and then follow him out of the stands. It takes us a while but we arrive over at Sabertooth's balcony awhile before the fight starts. I open the door and see them talking to Lucy's spirits.

"Do you mind if we join you?" I ask them and they turn to look at me.

"Now why would we let you join us when you hurt Lucy?" Sting asks and I look behind him too find two very mad people. Well that is if you count Grimmjow as a person. After all he is still alive and has a hole that goes through his stomach.

"We understand that whatever we did to Lucy hurt her and we just want to understand her more. We know she does not want to come back and we understand that. All we wish is to have another chance to be her friends." Gajeel says. That would have to be the most emotional thing I have ever heard him say. But it's true. That is simply all we want. Another chance to be her friends.

"Okay." I hear a voice say and we all turn to look at Grimmjow. He is probably the last person I would have expected to say that, that way okay.

"I agree." Says Rogue and we turn to look at him. "Lucy would be okay with that. Though it will take awhile for her to forgive you, I can say that she would be happy that you are not forcing her into anything and are trying to see it through her point of view. For that I must thank you." Rogue says.

"Wow never thought I would hear so much come out of your mouth Rogue." Gajeel says with a smirk.

"Don't push it Gajeel." He say while turning back to the arena.

"Okay now that, that is settled, how about you join us. I know you must be interested in how Lucy's been since she left Fairy Tail." Orihime, Lucy's spirit, says to us with a smile. A true honest smile that makes me feel better about this whole thing.

"Thank you again for letting us stay." I say and they all nod. I'm glad Lucy has nice people around her.

"No problem …..."

"If you hurt her again you will regret it." Grimmjow and Rogue say at the same time with venom in their voices. 'That was rude of them. They should not have interrupted Orihime.'

"We would never dream of it." Says Gajeel while trying to hide behind me. To be honest I don't blame him. With the way they are glaring at us I want to hide to.

"Good." Says Rogue dropping the subject at hand. Though it does not last for very long.

"Awww is Rogie being protective?" Questions Minerva though she is also teasing him at the same time. Now that I think about it was Rogue always this protective of Lucy?

"I'm sorry, but I have a right to be. After all I am her boyfriend after all." Rogue say to her.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Both me, Gajeel and Pantherlily scream. 'Seriously when did this happen?"

"Yep they have been. They started dating about four months ago. I think they make a cute couple." Minerva says with a smile. 'Okay that explains that. Oh and that's another reason for her to not want to come back to Fairy Tail. I can see how that would be a problem. Though I am really happy for her. I can already imagine their kids. Black hair with brown eyes or blond hair with red eyes! I can see it now.' I think to myself as I almost get caught up in a day dream. But before I can Pantherlily starts to talk.

"Hey I'm got to get going." He says to us.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay over here and watch the fight with us?" Gajeel asks his cat.

"Well you see I already promised Happy and Carla that I would watch the fight with them." He says sadly.

"That's okay bud. I guess I'll see you later." Gajeel say and with that Pantherlily fly's back to Fairy Tail's balcony.

"Attention everyone the fight will now begin." Announces the guy with the pumpkin head. 'This is bound to be the fight of a life time I think to myself.'

* * *

**Thank you! Please review/favorite/follow. I will post another chapter in two weeks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yep I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Lucky for you guys this chapter is pretty long. Also thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy's POV-

"You all know the rules and will abide by them, right ~kaboo~?" Asks the announcer with the pumpkin head. 'You know I never did figure out why he ware's that all the time.' We all nod signaling that we know.

"Okay, that's good ~kaboo~. Now once you can no longer fight, someone will come out to get you and bring you the infirmary ~kaboo~. Is that understood ~kaboo~?" He asks and we all nod our heads except for me.

"Lucy do you not understand ~kaboo~?" He asks me and I just look at him.

"If I am hurt just take me to my spirit Orihime. She was one of the ones that came out and she has orange hair. She will be able to heal me if I get hurt." I answer him. He seems to understand and nods his head. Than I chose to continue. "If anyone is severely injured take them to her to get healed as well. She will be able to heal them."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know ~kaboo~. I will keep that in mind ~kaboo~. Now the fight will start when the canon goes of ~kaboo~." He says and then starts to walk back towards the stands to take a seat.

"BOOOOOOM!" The sound is so loud, I don't even think a def person wouldn't be able to hear it. 'I hope Rogue is okay after that.' I think worried for Rogue.

"LUCY!" Erza yells as she charges at me, with her sword and I dodge it with ease. 'She should not have announced her attack. She would have had me if she didn't.' I think.

"You will have to do better than that." I say to her but just as I finish saying that I have to dodge Kagura's katana coming at my head. I take a moment to look around to see that it's Jura vs Ren vs Bacchus and me vs Erza and Kagura over here. It rather obvious that Kagura would be teaming up with Erza. After all Erza has saved her life before .

Pantherlily's POV-

"Go Erza! You can do it!" I hear all of Fairy Tail saying. Though Grey and Natsu are the loudest. They have probably made it a competition to see who could yell louder. Honestly don't they care that Lucy does not want to come back.

"Hey Pantherlily who do you think is going to win?" Carla asks me.

"Ya who do you think is going to win? I think Erza's going to win because she is really strong." Says Happy, well happily.

"I honestly don't know. Though I do know that Lucy has become stronger." I say and Carla nods her head in agreement.

"Personally I don't think they should force her to come back. If she doesn't want to come back than she does not have to." Carla says coldly. 'She could have been nicer about it.' I think sweat dropping at her attitude.

"Lucy's going to come back because nobody can defeat Erza!" Natsu yells behind me.

"I don't know Natsu." Laxus says.

"What do you mean." Natsu asks totally and utterly confused. Next to Natsu, Gray nods his head in agreement.

"Ya Laxus what do you mean?" Bixlow ask from behind Laxus, where the rest of the Thunder Tribe are.

"If you were watching than you would know. So far Lucy has only dodged and pried attacks with her sword. She has not even tried to summon one of her Celestial Spirits. Which means that she has gotten stronger and is currently holding back." He say and Freed voices his agreement of that statement. He also tells us how that is very true.

"Okay we get it we should not be underestimating her." Natsu says after a while of us trying to get the concept through his thick skull.

"Wait guys look." Evergreen says. We look down to find that Jura has defeated his opponents by dropping a ton of earth on top of them. 'I guess Bacchus and Ren are out. Now which one of them is going to win.

"Lucy's not going to win now because Jura, Kagura, and Erza have teamed up to beat her." Natsu says.

"Ya I guess that really is true now." Laxus says. 'Why do I have a feeling that's not true? Why do I have a feeling that Lucy is going to be the last one standing?' I think as they square off to fight Lucy.

Rogue POV-

"That is so not fair! Three on one should not be allowed!" I yell because I am not going to stand for this. Its not fair.

"There is nothing we can do but watch." Grimmjow says with out a care in the world. 'What is his problem? How can he be so uncaring?' I think.

"How can you say that?" Yukino asks him.

"I can say that because I know she can handle it. She has strong spirits to support her in this fight." He say still watching the fight.

"I might not like the situation but Grimmjow is right." Orihime says sadly, also looking down at the fight.

"Oh it looks like Lucy is finally summoning a spirit ~kaboo~. I wonder which one she will summon ~kaboo~?" Says the annoying pumpkin. 'Seriously why does he always have to say ~kaboo~?'

"Looks like it's the white key. This should be interesting." Says Orga with a smile. 'Looks like he might finally get to watch some action. I just hope Lucy will be okay. I swear if they hurt her badly I will haunt their shadows for eternity.' I think evilly.

"Ugh I kinda wish I was down there fighting. But if I was I couldn't watch the fight." Grumbles Grimmjow under his breath. 'I don't like him. He might end up getting Lucy hurt one day with that attitude.' I think while I glare at him. 'I guess it's better to just continue to watch the fight.'

Erza POV-

"I must thank you for helping me but I can't help but feel bad about doing this." I say to Kagura and Jura.

"It's no problem. After all I do owe you my life. Also you seem really sad without her around and I don't like to see you like that." Kagura says to me and I can see Jura nodding his head in agreement from next to Kagura.

"Okay now we just have to beat her and then we can see who wins between the three of us." Jura says and me and Kagura voice our agreement.

I attack with both my swords at once only for her to block one and dodge the other. Then as her sword leaves mine it blocks Kagura's from hitting her gut. Then she jumps back only to have to jump back again to dodge a huge cylinder of earth from hitting her.

"This is getting hard, I guess I will have to step up my game." Lucy say as she pulls out a bone white key. 'When did she get that. I have never seen a celestial key like that before.'

"I summon Naoitra" She says. Next to her there is a gold glow and a tall man with black shoulder length hair, an eye patch over his left eye, and a huge half moon type weapon appears. 'That thing is huge! I don't even think I could lift it, much less wield it!'

"I guess you are my opponents. I hope you are strong." Her spirit says as he smiles showing his piano key teeth.

Jura then takes the opportunity to sent a huge piece of earth soaring at him. Then he does something I would have never thought possible. He sliced through it like it was paper. It should not have been that easy to cut through that.

"Impossible! How did he do that?" Kagura states with fear. He then sticks out his tongue showing us the number five tattooed onto it.

"Nice to meet ya. Names Nnoitra Gilga. Otherwise known as the 5th Espada." The now named Naoitra says.

"What does that mean?" I ask him.

"It means that I am the 5th strongest out of ten. That's what it means bitch." He says to me. 'He did not just call me that!'

"You will pay for calling her that!" Yells Kagura as she charges at him. Her katana prepared to strike. Only for the impossible to happen.

"W-w-why did my k-k-k-katana not c-cut you?" She says with fear, her eyes wide open in terror. The blade of her katana resting on his shoulder like she didn't even try to cut him.

"W-why is m-my h-h-hand b-bleeding?" She asks. 'Wait what! Shes bleeding but he isn't?!'

"I'm not bleeding because of my Hierro. It makes my skin so hard you could never dream of cutting it. Your hand is bleeding because there was so much force behind your sword that when it suddenly stopped, the skin on your hand broke open." He says indifferently.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagura screams and I look to see that he has his hand going through her stomach. Then he rips his hand out of her gut and she falls to the ground. I can see that she is going to get up but we need to distract him from her.

Pantherlily POV-

"That did not just happen." Carla and Happy say from beside me as we look at Kagura's form laying on the ground trying to get up and continue to fight.

"How could he do that! Why did Lucy pick him to summon and fight them?" Natsu says with anger lacing his words. We might have to hold him back soon or else he will run down there and get us kicked out of this years games.

"Enough Natsu! There is nothing we can do right now." Grey says and from behind a corner Juvia nods her head in agreement. 'Will she ever stop stalking him?' I think as I watch this play out in front of me.

"Hey look Lucy is sending him back." Laxus say and we all turn to see him disappear. 'What will happen now?'

"Looks like she is going to summon a new spirit." Freed say from his spot next to Laxus.

"Lets just hope this one is not as bad as him." Bixlow say as he leans on the railing, looking into the arena.

"I summon ..."

Mirajane POV-

"Did that just happen?" I say in shock. I look next to me to see that Gajeel is also shocked by the new turn of events.

"Ya I think that did just happen." He says still staring into the arena.

"Well nobody said Naoitra wasn't a cruel bastard." Grimmjow says with a sneer. We all look at him.

"What do you mean? I don't think he could be any crueler than this." Minerva states.

"Well he can. When I was wounded and could barely stand, he sent that weapon of his crashing into my neck, almost killing me in the process. Then years before that he did something much crueler. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was the 3rd Espada at the time. He hated her and because of that he broke her mask. It's similar to the jaw bone that's on my face, which by the way is my mask. Anyway he broke that turning her into a child and causing her to lose all her memories." Grimmjow explains to us.

"Really, then why did Lucy summon him?" Rogue asks going into protective boyfriend mode. 'They really do make a cute couple.'

"Well he does have a strong Hierro and is strong. Also if he ever does anything on that level again Captain Kurosaki said he would personally hunt him down and give him to Captain Kurotsuchi to experiment on. Or dissect which ever one he chooses." Grimmjow say and I can see Orihime visibly shiver.

"That sounds a little harsh." Yukino says but says nothing else on the matter. Grimmjow just shrugs to answer him.

"Looks like she is going to summon a different Spirit." Orga says. "This should be good."

"I summon …..."

* * *

**Well that's it for now so please review/favorite/follow! Also thank you all for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter and guess what! It's my longest chapter so far! Yay! Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed my story! You are all awesome! **

**Ps~ I'm sorry if any fight scenes in here are horrible!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach!**

* * *

Erza POV-

Thank god that spirit went back to where ever it came from. I don't know how much longer we could handle his cruelty and his Hierro. 'Dam even I could not break through it.' I think as I watch Kagura try to hit Lucy.

'I never would have thought she had so much power. Maybe we have been holding her back.' I think sadly. Then I see her pull out a black key. Once Jura and Kagura see it they jump back so that they are standing next to me. Jura on my right and Kugura on my left.

"Hmm I guess you have learned that I am no longer weak." She says as she glares at me with pure hatred in her eyes. It's unnerving to say the least.

"I never ever thought you were weak. Where is this coming from?" I say. 'She is my friend, I would never call one of my friends weak.'

"Hmm really, because I specifically remember you calling me weak. Oh wait you don't remember." Lucy says with venom dripping from every word. 'Wait that's a clue as to why she left. I need to remember that.' I think as I watch her raise a black key above her head for everyone to see.

"I summon Byakuya." She says and in front of her is a golden glow. When the glow ceases a man is standing there. He has shoulder length black hair with turquoise clips in it. He also has cold gray eyes, a turquoise scarf and turquoise fingerless gloves. Unlike the other spirits I've seen this one has a white coat over his outfit and is dressed in black. 'I wonder if that means anything?'

"I summon Szayel." Lucy says holding the white key again. Another golden glow appears next to her other spirit.

"You've gotta be kidding me! She's summoning another spirit for us to fight!" Kagura says in disbelief and anger. Not that I can blame her. Lucy's first spirit kicked our asses and now we have to fight two.

"This is no joke. We have to be alert at all times now, so don't let your guard down. For if we do, we will have lost this fight before it has even begun." Jura says to us without taking his eyes of our new opponents.

"Ya, for I fear these two are strong." I say turning my attention back to the two spirits.

"Byakuya you will be fighting Jura." She tells the black haired spirit then she turns to the one that just got here. He has shoulder length pink hair and has glasses covering his eyes. Like Nnoitra he is dressed in all white.

"Szayel you will face Kagura and Erza." She tells Szayel. 'I guess I'm fighting him.' I think, though I'm not very happy that she choose who I was going to fight.

"Hey! You have no right to choose who we fight!" Kagura yells at her. 'At least one of us is speaking up about it. She should not pick who we fight.' I think with a smile.

"Actually I do when I'm going to ask them to go full power against you." She says as calmly as possible. 'Wait full power? Does that mean that Nnoitra went easy against us?'

"Yes, Nnoita did go easy against you." Lucy says with a smirk on her face. Obviously pleased with herself.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask her. 'Is it really that easy to tell what I'm thinking?'

"I know because you get a specific look on your face when you think some one is going easy on you." She says to me. 'I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to hid that expression.' I think to myself.

"Are you sure you want us to go full power against them." Asks Byakuya calmly.

"Yes, I'm completely sure."

"This should be fun." Szayel says with a smile. He then pulls out his sword and puts it down his throat a little and wraps his tongue around the Katana. 'What the hell is he doing!? You do not do that with a Katana.'

"Sip Fornicaras." He says, though I have no idea how he can talk with a Katana down his throat. Then the wind picks up and there is a sand twister around him. Obscuring him from our view. 'What is happening.'

Gajeel POV-

'What the fuck is happening down there? The guy puts a sword down his throat and then there is a massive sand tornado. What is going on?' I think as I stare down at the seen before me.

"What's happening down there?" Mirajane asks them since they don't seem shocked at all. 'How can they be so calm?'

"Szayel just activated his Resurreccion. Before you ask he is weaker than me, he is the 8th Espada." Grimmjow says.

"What is Resurreccion?" I ask and he turns to look at me. 'Hey its a valid question.'

"I was getting to that. Anyway Resurreccion is like when you go into your dragon force. It's a greater form of power. Though the power you get from going into dragon force is nothing compared to the power we get from our Resurreccion. Also every Resurreccion is different." He says before turning back to the arena where the sand is starting to dissipate. 'Well that was informative.' I think before I follow his lead and focus my attention on the arena again.

"Finally the sand is clearing, I don't know how much longer I could have waited." Sting says will a smile. Now that the sand has cleared I almost wish it hadn't. His glasses, which apparently were his mask, are now by his ears and it also extends over his eyes, as well as a little under them. His hair and fingers look like they are drooping and are purple at the ends. His outfit is still white, except its more like a shirt, with a skirt, and sleeves that are baggy. They too have purple in them as well. The next is the most shocking. He now has these wing things, two on each side and each one has a ton of droopy red things hanging off of them. Its creepy to say the least.

"Oh my god." Mirajane says from next to me.

"Ya his Resurreccion has to be the weirdest of all the Espada. But don't let that fool you. This form of his is extremely powerful and is capable of crippling the most powerful of opponents." Grimmjow say but then continues. "Though I am stronger than him." He says proudly. 'Yep he's probably arrogant because of his power.'

"Does Lucy know what all your Resurreccion's look like and what they do?" Rogue asks Grimmjow and Orihime. 'Hmm I've been wondering about that too.'

"She knows all out powers and abilities. It wouldn't make sense for her to summon a spirit she didn't know the abilities of, would it?" Grimmjow says answering our question and also asking us a question. 'I bet he is trying to make us look stupid by asking that question, sense the answer is obvious.'

"No it wouldn't." Mirajane says.

"Exactly, now how about we watch the fight? It looks like Byakuya it about to activate his Bankai." Grimmjow says before turning back to the fight. 'Great another thing we need to learn about.'

Kagura POV-

'Great first I get stabbed by an extremely rude and mean guy and now I have to face an extremely weird and creepy guy. What has this world come to. I never had to face these kind of opponents in the past. Why now?' I think to myself in a daze. Then suddenly Erza punches me.

"Ow! Erza! Why did you punch me?" I ask her as I rub the place on my arm where she punched me.

"The black haired one is about to unleash his full power. You need to be prepared for when they attack." She says to me sternly.

"Okay I understand that but why did you have to punch me?" I ask. She does not respond to me or even look my way to let me know she heard me. 'Typical Erza. Why can't she answer such a simple question?'

I then decide to look back to our opponents. What I find is the black haired one pulling his katana out from it's sheath. 'I think his name is Byakuya. Though I could be wrong.' I think as I watch him hold the katana and turn it's point, so that it is facing the earth. Then he lets go of the katana's handle and lets it fall to the ground.

"Bankai." Is all he says during this time. When the tip touches the ground it does not stop, instead it goes into the ground until the katana has completely disappeared. 'What the hell. Since when can a katana do that?'

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Is all he says and then dozens of huge katana's rise from the ground till they are taller than him. Then the break down into thousands of sakura petals and circle around him. He then looks at Jura and the petals go flying toward him. Then before they hit Jura they stop.

"Why are you not dodging them?" Byakuya says as he stairs at Jura in mild disbelief.

"They are just petals. There is no way that measly flower petals could ever hurt some one." He says calmly. 'These guys are powerful. Why would he think there is nothing that can harm him in this attack.'

"Fine, but you will soon come to regret that decision." He says as the petals come back to him.

"I highly doubt that but I guess I will have to prove you wrong." He says and then the both move to another area of the arena for their fight.

"Guess its time for our fight." Szayel says with a small smile.

"Ya I guess so. Hey Kagura." Erza says and I turn my head to look at her. She looks at me and smiles. "Lets kick this guys ass."

"You got that right." I say as I give her a nod in agreement. We both turn back to Szayel. He seems like he has something up his sleeve.

"How about we make this fight interesting." He says and then something comes out of his back. What ever it is starts to rain down on us.

"Don't let it hit you." Erza says as she dodges the rain like black drops. Doing as she says I also dodge them. Though it's not to be. I get hit by two. Next thing I know there are two more of me, except they have an x over their left eye. It's honestly really creepy to see two more of myself.

"I guess neither of us could dodge them." Erza says and I look around to find at least 30 of me and at least 20 of Erza.

"Well this is defiantly not good. Do you think they are on our side?" I ask Erza and she shakes her head no. 'Yep stupid question, but someone had to ask.'

"Heaven's wheel!" A copy of Erza say calling upon her armor and she starts to glow. When it stops the copy is standing there in Erza's Heaven's wheel armor, with swords cycling her. 'Oh shit this isn't good.' I think. I look around to find the rest are doing the same thing, except they all have different armor. 'Yep, definitely not good.'

"Guess we have a challenge ahead of us." Erza says with a smile and then she takes of to fight all the clones. 'I guess I should join her.' I think with a smirk. But just as soon as I think that I have to dodge the sword of an Erza in her Sea Empress armor. 'I have got to stop getting lost in my thoughts.' I think as I dodge another strike from the Erza in Sea Empress armor.

"Come get me!" I hear Erza scream from the distance as she battles copy's of me and her. 'I guess I need to step up my game.' I think as I cut through the torso of an Erza. 'You know it's going to be odd killing myself.' I think as I battle a copy of me. But suddenly I have to pull back.

'Shit! That almost hit me.' I think as I dodge a strike from a copy of Erza in her Lightning Empress armor. I then get close to her and stab her in the gut, causing her to turn into black goo, on the ground. I then block a strike from myself. We continue to clash swords and dodge each other. I can't seem to get anywhere close to her. 'I never knew I was so good.' I think as I finally get in a good strike. In which I rip my katana across her throat, effectively killing her.

'I wonder how Jura's holding up?' I think as I kill another of my clones and one of Erza's that is dressed in her Black Wing armor. 'We are almost done, just 15 more to go.' I think as I continue to cut them down one by one.

Byakuya's POV-

'I can't believe I agreed to go Bankai against this dense fool.' I think as he just stands there like he is invincible. 'I also can't believe he insulted my Bankai. Does he even know how lucky he is just to see it? What an ignorant fool.' I think as I continue to watch him stand their completely motion less.

"I guess you really are weak since you have not attacked me or perhaps you are just to cocky." This Jura person says mocking me. 'He will pay for his ignorance.'

"I was kind enough to let you have the first move, but now I see that you are too dense and stupid to have agreed to that advantage." I say coldly and raise my hand to point at him, sending my bankai racing toward him.

"You will regret what you have said." He says and moves his hands up causing the earth to rise to make a wall. Not that it will not help him in the slightest.

My bankai then weaves around the wall to crush him under a barrage of blades. I flash step so that I'm on the other side of his earth wall and so I can see him. When my bankai retreats, I see that there are cuts all over him and they are bleeding profusely.

"I-I see t-t-that I-I h-have u-underestimated y-you greatly." He says weakly while trying to stand.

"You might as well admit you have lost and quit, for you will not win against my bankai."

Jura POV-

'I can't believe I got so cocky. What has gotten into me? Maybe it was because deep inside I still though that Lucy was the girl that would never hurt anyone and was always supporting her friends. She has definitely changed since then.' I wonder as I think about whether or not she would return to Fairy Tail someday. 'Probably not she seems to really hate them now. Though I have never known her to be able to hate someone before. She is so strong now, I hope she is happy in Sabertooth.'

"Have you nothing to say or have you already realized that there is no was you could have ever won against me." He say in his usual cold tone. 'How can someone always talk like that?' I think as I look up at his from my place on the ground.

"There is no way you can win give up now." He says, but then continues taking. "You should have taken the chance I gave you but you were too cocky."

"I know I was too cocky, but I wont let you win." I say as I finally get of the ground, though I stumble a little once I put weight on my legs.

"You don't even know how weak you are right now do you? All your bodies energy is trying to make sure you don't bleed out, though you still might end up bleed out. You don't have anywhere near enough energy to defeat me." He says as he starts to walk towards me. He holds a finger toward my shoulder and says nothing for a moment.

"Hado four byakurai." He says and then blue lightning comes out of his finger and goes through my shoulder.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream in pain before falling to the ground with a hole through my shoulder that is smoking. 'Dam that hurts like hell!' I think as I lay there in pain.

"See, I told you, you would not be able to defeat me in your condition. You could not even dodge me when I was making no effort and was completely blunt in my attack method." He says, then continues on a more positive note. "Though you did not defeat me you still did well. It was an honor to fight you Jura-san.

"I enjoyed our fight too, even though I lost. Though one day I would like to challenge you to a rematch."

"I look forward to that."

"I forfeit." I say and immediately two people come out to get me. As they carry me away I look backwards hoping the see Byakuya. Unfortunatly he has already left to wherever he came from. 'I hope Erza and Kagura have lasted longer than I have.' I think as I'm carried away from the arena to be treated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thanks to those that followed/favorite/reviewed. **

**Well anyway I'm moving so I might not be able to update next weekend.**

**Anyway please review/favorite/follow. **

* * *

Gray POV-

Oh my god! Jura lost to that Byakuya spirit. How could he lose? He is one of the ten Wizard Saints and they are the most powerful mages in Fiore. Lucy really has gotten stronger.

"T-t-t-that's i-i-i-impossible." Natsu stutters out, while his eyes are about the size of plates. Though because of this I can't look at him. If I did I would die of laughter.

"W-w-w-what t-t-t-he h-hell is up w-w-w-with your f-f-face?" Bixlow wheezes out as he points at Natsu. 'Okay I can't take it anymore.' I think as I collapse on the floor laughing.

"Oh shut up! Its not like you can believe it either!" Natsu yells at me and Bixlow. 'Ah he is as stupid as ever.' I think as I try to compose myself. Once I stop do I finally answer his question.

"Well since I watched the entire thing and saw him be defeated. I can totally believe that he lost." I say in a mocking tone. Once he processes it he trows a punch at me. I of course dodge it and sent one of my own at him. It efficiently hits him in the face, probably also making him stupider in the process.

"Oi will you two stop so that we can see the rest of the fight!" Laxus yells from his place near the edge of the balcony.

"Y-y-y-ya I-I-I w-w-want to s-see L-Lucy's f-f-f-fight." Wendy says from next to us shyly. Honestly, I though she was over being shy around us.

"Gray your a moron." Levy says shaking her head back and forth. 'What did I do... besides punch Natsu in the face?' I think as stare at her.

"Gray look down." Cana says as she drinks a glass of beer. She also has a deep blush showing that she is drunk. 'I wonder how many she's had. Though there is no point because I don't even think God could figure out how many she's had.'

"Ya stripper! You know you really shouldn't do that in front of people." Natsu says with a smirk. 'God he's annoying.' I think as I look down. 'A shit where did my clothes go! I had them of just a few minutes ago.' I think as I start to look around frantically for my clothes. 'Why does this always happen to me?'

Erza POV-

Finally we have defeated our copies! I thought it would never end. They had the same skills as us and everything, over all they were perfect copies of us.

"That was a very efficient weapon." I say to nobody in particular.

"Ya for a while there I thought we were going to be defeated." Kagura say in between breaths. Though I am not much better than her. I am also panting and struggling to stand. 'God I never knew we were so strong.'

"Yes I do agree that my ability is a work of art." Szayel says from the opposite side of the arena. I look over and find that he is perfectly fine, there isn't even a drop of sweat on his brow. 'How could he not be tired after using his ability?' I think as I watch him.

"E-E-E-Erza." Kagura stutters out as she looks over to where Jura and Byakuya went to fight. 'What could possibly be wrong? It's not like Jura could have lost, after all he's a Wizard Saint.' I think as I continue to stare at Szayel. 'I wonder how he became what he is?'

"Erza, Jura lost." Kagura says and upon hearing her snap my head in the direction of Jura. Though he is no longer there. It seems that someone has already come out to get him, he has lost.

"Jura lost?!" I say as I look over at where he should have been, winning his fight against Byakuya.

"It seems so. We should defeat our enemy soon, before he gets impatient and decides to finish it and we no longer have the strength to defeat him." Kagura says as she prepares herself to fight our enemy. 'I will not be defeated like Jura. I will prove that I am just as strong as any other Wizard Saint.' I think as I also prepare myself to fight him.

"I refuse to be defeated by you Szayel!" I yell from the other side of the arena at him. All he does though is smirk.

"I look forward to seeing you try." Szayel says as he continues to smirk. 'That's it!' I think thoroughly annoyed with him, I then summon two katana's and charge at him. As I'm about to cut him with one of the katana's he dodges and sends his wing thing at me. The red drippy thing hanging from it then opens up and captures me inside it.

"What is this! Let me out!" I yell to nobody in particular. 'Its so slimy in here! Eeeewwww!' I think as I try to get out. Then suddenly I am falling out of it and onto the ground, though I am covered in slime and I'm in a huge puddle of it.

"Erza are you okay?" Kagura asks as she kneels down next to me.

"Ya I'm okay, though I dislike how I'm covered in slime."

"Ya, it's really disgusting." She says while making sure none of the slime is near her. 'That's it.' I think and pick up a big ball of slime.

"You wouldn't?" She says nervously.

"Oh yes I would." I say as menacingly as I can.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"Good." I say satisfied with her reaction. Then once again his wing thing comes, though this time Kagura is the one in the red drippy thing. 'See how she likes it now. Though I should have paid more attention, who knows what his ability does.' I think as I watch what happened to me, happen to her.

"Okay I understand now." Kagura says with a frown.

"Hahahahaahahahahahahah!" I hear from a distance. I turn to find Lucy clutching her stomach while laughing at our slime covered forms.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagura asks, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Well your faces are pretty funny. You also just look funny covered in slime." She says and starts to laugh again, though this time Szayel joins in.

"Okay we get it, now can we please get to our fight?" Kagura says still quite annoyed, though when I look at her I find that it is pretty hard not to laugh. 'Okay I totally understand now. It is quite funny how she looks.' I think as I try to keep my laughter in.

Her hair is sticking straight up into the air. While her clothes are sticking to her body, making her look quite small. Her face is also formed into a frown of displeasure and annoyance. Over all she looks like an angry baby troll that did not get what they wanted. It is quite a funny sight to see.

As I continue to try not to laugh, I realize something... I probably also look like that. Immediately once I realize this I try to get my hair to the sides of my head, not the top. Once I am certain that I look much better do I stop.

"Kagura you might want to make your hair so that its not standing straight up." I say and then I can no longer help it. I burst out laughing. 'Oh this is so rude to her.' I think as I try to stop, though I find that it is quite hard. I look towards her and see that she is following my advice.

"Can we start the fight already." Szayel says. 'Seems like he has composed himself.'

"Of course, let us finish this fight." I say.

"Ya I agree, we should have been finishing this fight instead of talking and laughing." Kagura says, her face blank of any emotion. With that settled she draws her katana and I summon two swords. Then we charge.

Rogue POV-

Well I guess it was interesting to see two powerful people look plain out weird. Everyone was on the floor laughing and were crying with laughter over here that's for sure. Just so you know I was the only one that did not have tears in my eyes from laughing.

"Oh my god why did I not get a picture of that?" Minerva says while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Probably because it was so funny that we could not stand." Sting says disappointed that he could not have a picture of that exact moment.

"Ya it really is too bad we could not have gotten a picture." Orga says.

"I would have loved to have a picture." Grimmjow says with a frown and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well I don't know about you, but I will greatly enjoy my picture of Erza and Kagura covered in slime."

"WHAT!" We all yell and turn to Orihime, who is holding a very good picture of them.

"How did you get that?" Asks Grimmjow in absolute shock.

"Well once we were all on the floor besides Rogue. I saw that the railing would have a great shot of it. So I put the camera up there and then clicked the button. Then I had a perfect picture." Explains Orihime. Everyone just gapes at her in shock.

"That is quite impressive, would you mine making a copy for me and Lucy?" I ask her kindly.

"Of course! Its thanks to Lucy that we have such a funny picture, that can also be used as black mail." Orihime says sweetly. Though it does not match up with the last part of her sentence. 'Did she just say that?' I think and the others all have their jaws on the floor.

"Orihime what happened to you? Wait are you okay? Are you even Orihime?" Asks Grimmjow as he holds her by the shoulders and shakes her back and forth.

"Grimmjow, Orihime doesn't look so good." Mirajane says and when Grimmjow doesn't stop she rips Orihime out of his grip.

"T-t-t-tank y-y-y-you." Orihime stutters out unevenly.

"What was that for?" Mirajane asks directing a menacing glare at Grimmjow.

"Well usually she would never ever, ever say that. She is usually a very kind hearted person that would never wish ill will on someone."

"Well she was one of the ones that hurt Lucy the most." Orihime says and upon hearing what he said. Grimmjow nods in understanding. While I and the others that know nod our heads in agreement.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Is all we hear for a moment.

"Where did that come from?" Asks Yukino, who looks scared.

"Looks like they just got a true taste of Szayel's resurreccion." Grimmjow says looking into the arena. I look down to see Erza and Kagura up against the walls of the arena. 'This should be interesting.'

Kagura POV-

When we charged at him he pulled out these dolls that looked just like me and Erza. He then flicked them and we were sent flying towards the wall. Lets just say that the whole ordeal was painful.

"W-w-w-w-what i-is t-t-t-that p-p-power?" I stutter out as I try to stand.

"I have seen a power like this before. The doll is basically us and whatever he does to the doll happens to us. Though his seems to only affects the body, not take control of it completely." Erza says. In the distance Szayel slow claps.

"Very good. Though, I imagine mine is a lot different from the ones you've seen." He says dropping his hands to his sides.

"We'll see about that." Erza say getting up. I also manage to make it to my feet. We both walk a little so we are closer to him and also in a place where it would be easier to attack. Though we are still not very close to him.

"You know, considering your still standing, I might as well stop going easy on you." Szayel says to us. 'Wait there's still more?!' He then unscrews the top part of our dolls. 'Whats he doing?' I look to the Sabertooth balcony and see that Lucy's spirit, with the orange hair is preparing for something.

"Now lets get started." Szayel says with a sadistic smirk. He then pulls two things out of the bottom half of Erza and he snaps then in two.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hear Erza scream from beside me. I snap my head in her direction. I find that she is on the ground, with both her ankles bleeding. I look closer and realize that her ankles are broken.

"Y-y-y-you b-b-b-broke E-E-E-E-Erza's a-a-a-ankles."

"Ya I did, do you finally understand my power now?"

"Ya I do and I'm not going to let two broken ankles stop me." Erza says as she try's to get up. Every time she try's to she causes herself more pain and falls to the ground.

"Give up, unless you want more injury's."

"I-I-I-I g-g-give u-up." I say with my head down. I can barely stand, there is no way that I could fight with anymore injures. I then fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Erza." I say and then I start crying. 'I really wanted to help her bring Lucy back to Fairy Tail.'

"Its okay." Erza says with a smile. "I quit to."

"It looks like Lucy is the winner." Announcer dude say and the crowed cheers. You can also hear the individual cheers from Sabertooth, since they are cheering the loudest of everyone here.

"Thank you Szayel you may go now. It was nice to see you." Lucy says to her spirit and he disappears in a flash of golden light. Lucy then walks over to Erza.

"You really have gotten stronger. That was an excellent fight, though I hope one day we can be friends again." Erza says from her position on the ground.

"Thank you Erza, but I don't think we can ever be friends again." Lucy say and then turns to me. "Thank you for the excellent fight."

"Your welcome, I hope I can have a rematch one day." I say. 'I will have to train more and get stronger though.' I think with determination.

"Erza!" Wendy yells as she comes over to heal Erza.

"Erza I don't think I can heal all of this." Wendy say uncertainly.

"That's okay just try you best."

"Lucy!" I hear someone from somewhere near the Sabertooth balcony yell. I turn around to find Lucy's spirit, the one with the orange hair, running over to us.

"Orihime do you mind fixing Erza's injury's?"

"Not at all Lucy." Orihime says and she moves over near Erza. When she is finally kneeling by Erza, Wendy notices her and flinches away.

"Don't be scared, I'm just going to heal your friend." She says gently and Wendy seems to relax a little.

"You better not hurt her." I hear Wendy's exceed Carla say. Orihime just smiles and tells Wendy she can stop healing Erza and that she can do the rest, Wendy reluctantly does as shes told.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime says and an orange dome forms around Erza's ankles. Then she starts healing. 'How is that possible?' I think as I watch he injury's close up right in front of me.

"Oh my god! Can you teach me that Orihime-san?!" Wendy asks as she looks at Orihime with hero worship. Its honestly kinda creepy.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm the only one able to do this." Orihime says sadly as she finishes healing Erza.

"Oh." Wendy says sadly. "Erza how are you doing." Wendy asks as Orihime takes her dome thing off Erza and moves it to me.

"I feel as good as new, thank you for asking. Thank you Orihime, for healing me."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Orihime says and then the dome thing disappears and I'm all healed. 'I don't even feel like I was ever hurt. Her ability is truly amazing.'

"LUCY!" I hear someone scream and then I realize it's Rogue. I look over to Lucy and see that Natsu's about to hit her with a Fire Dragons Iron Fist. He wears a look of absolute rage. 'Probably because her spirit hurt Erza, but she was healed right away. I need to do something.' I think but I also know he's too close to Lucy for me to stop it on time.

"STOP NATSU!" Erza yells at Natsu, but he's already to close. He's going to hurt her and there is nothing we can do.

"LUCY!" Everyone yells, but there is nothing we can do, there is also not enough time for her to dodge. I look at Rogue and he's running there like his life depends on it. 'I didn't know they were so close. Then with an awful scream from Lucy he punches her hard in the gut sending her flying back. 'I should have seen him and stop him. After all she was kind enough to have her spirit heal me.' I think as she lands on the ground.

"Lucy!" Rogue yells as he runs over to her and sits down next to her. He then holds her in his arms protectively. Orihime also runs over to her.

"Natsu what was that for?" Erza asks. She has her hand wrapped around his wrist so that he can't get away. Erza looks super angry from here and she probably is. Everyone from Fairy Tail are asking why he punched her. While Sabertooth looks ready to murder Natsu.

"I punched her because she hurt one of my friends and nobody hurts my friends." He says and this seems to make Sting, Minerva, Orga, Lector, Yukino, Rufus, and Rogue even madder.

"What the hell is going on here!" Someone yells and we all turn to look over near Lucy, where a man is standing looking positively furious. He is dressed in similar attire to Byakuya, except he does not ware a scarf, gloves, or those clip things. He has spiky orange hair that goes in random directions and chocolate brown eyes. His face is set in what looks like a permanent scowl. 'He's really hot.' Is all I can think as I try to hold back a heavy blush.

"I said what the hell is going on here!" He says when everyone just stares at him and does not answer him.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Grimmjow says in shock as he bows deeply to the orange haired man. 'Just who is this guy.'

* * *

**Well that all for now, bye! Please review/favorite/follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed! Unfortunately this is a short chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Yukino POV-

'Wait this is the person that Grimmjow serves under. He must be extremely powerful then.' I think as I continue to watch him even though I know I should probably answer his question. Though nobody else seems to want to answer him either. He just seems to get madder the longer we wait though. 'What should I do? I want to answer him, but he's kinda scary.'

"Sir, I am Rogue. Would you at least mind telling us your name before we explain. It only seems proper." Rogue says in plight tone as he continues to hold onto Lucy. Even though Lucy is fine now that Orihime healed where she was punched by a flaming fist.

"I guess that is reasonable. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the 14th division." He says.

"Captain may I ask why your here." Grimmjow says. Though he is being oddly plight. 'I didn't know it was possible for him to be plight.' I think as I watch them.

"I am not under jurisdiction to answer that question. Now am I?" He says coldly. 'You know, I don't know if I should respect him or not.'

"Ichigo, why are you here?" Orihime asks. 'Okay Grimmjow asked, why did you ask? Isn't that just going to annoy him?'

"Well I had some free time on my hands and decided to visit."

"What the hell! Why do you answer her and not me!" Yells Grimmjow.

"Well first of all you are never that plight. So it was just odd. Next Orihime wasn't. You and I both know I'm not that big on formalities."

"I see your point." Grimmjow says totally and utterly defeated. 'It was odd how plight Grimmjow was being. Usually he adds a few swear words in there.'

"Can we get back to the original conversation?" Rogue says as his eye twitches in irritation.

"That's true we did end up getting off track. Oh no! We're turning into Orihime! Only Orihime has this bad a case of getting off track!" Grimmjow says in mock horror.

"Damn it Grimmjow stop changing the subject!" Ichigo yells at him.

"Who says I was the one who change the subject?"

~Time Skip (After explanation.)~

"This is one of the reasons why I can never trust you to stay out of trouble." Ichigo whispers as he shakes his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Yells Grimmjow.

"Oh I never said anything. Nothing at all." Ichigo says with a smirk so small you can barely see it.

"Ya right." Mumbles Grimmjow under his breath.

"What was that." Ichigo asks with a deadly aura surrounding him. 'Damn, that's scarier than Minerva and Erza combined.'

"Nothing captain Kurosaki." Grimmjow says fear evident in his voice.

"Good, now Lucy, congratulations on winning your fight. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to watch it."

"Oh, it's no problem, I know you are often really busy." Lucy replies.

"Oh, also Fairy Tail if you know what's good for you, you won't hurt Lucy again. Understand?" Ichigo says and once again that deadly aura surrounds him.

"Yes sir!" All the members of Fairy Tail yell at once, even their guild master. 'Wow to get all of them to obey him. I definitely wouldn't want to be on his bad side.'

"Well now that, that is settled, I'll be leaving." He says and leaves in a flash of gold.

Rogue POV-

Well that sure was eventful. At least I know I'm not on his bad side. That would probably be bad. But I also got to met someone that can insult Grimmjow and get away with it. I've defiantly got to stay on his good side. God I hate Grimmjow. Like I don't know to treat Lucy well. She's my girlfriend for heavens sake. 'Wait, does he like Lucy! Noooooo why didn't I realize it earlier. Though maybe he doesn't like her? I'll have to keep an eye on him. God he probably already does that to me. I got to step up my game...big time.'

"Rogue you okay? You kinda zoned out when Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Orihime left." Lucy says, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'What would I do without you Lucy?'

"Grimmjow and Orihme left?" I ask her. 'When did they leave?'

"Oh, they left a minute or two after Ichigo. You really zoned out there." Lucy says with a little giggle. Which causes me to chuckle.

"Come on guys! I want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Sting wines.

"Oh I didn't know you were the one that did the fighting today?" Lucy says sarcastically. Which causes us all to laugh because Sting literally did nothing today. 'Except maybe use his brain. Wait does Sting even have a brain?'

"What ever I'm tired and I'm hungry and I'm sick of being around Fairy's." He says and everyone agrees. 'Too much time with Fairy's for one day. I'm still thoroughly pissed off at Natsu. Bastard punched my girlfriend.' I think still fuming.

"We still have one more day of the games, then we can go back to the guild." Lucy says, probably sensed that I was angry. 'Oh ya, they said since there is only two guilds left we might as well get done with it tomorrow. Thank god for that.' I think as we all head back to the hotel for some much needed food and rest.

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. I know some of you want the next fight right away but I am having trouble coming up with who Lucy should summon. Hopefully I will come up with it soon. For now please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Happy POV-

I miss Lucy. I want her to come back to Fairy Tail. But because of Erza she's not here right now. If Erza had won than I would be with her right now. It's stupid Erza's fault. I'm also mad at Natsu. Why did he have to punch Lucy? I wasn't her fault.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" My best friend Natsu asks me as we head back to the guild. Erza and Gray also look at me, waiting for my answer.

"I miss Lucy, I want her to come back." I say sadly. 'I'm tired of flying.' I think as I land on Natsu's head and pout at the fact that Lucy's not here.

"Hey! I have an idea." Says Natsu trying to act like he's a genius. Which he's not. If anything it makes him look dumber, in my opinion at least.

"What kind of idiotic idea do you have now? Gray says mockingly.

"It isn't idiotic, you stripper!"

"I say it is flame brain!"

"Oh really frosty!"

"Ya pinkie!" Gray yells and they end up butting heads like usual. Luckily I got of Natsu's head before they started. 'Idiots.'

"Do I see fighting?" Erza asks with that scary aura of her's.

"No, not at all! We're the best of buds!" They say at the same time while hugging each other. 'It is honestly really funny to watch them hug each other. Some day they'll end up hugging to fast and end up kissing each other. Now that I'd pay a fish to see.'

"Good." says Erza turning away. "Now what was this idea of yours?"

"Um well, since we all want to see Lucy how about we go visit her." Natsu says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is. 'Did he really just say that?'

"Nooooooo! The worlds ending! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!?" I question him dramatically, while holding the sides of my head. I see Grays reacting the same way. He's studying the sky like it's going to fall.

"Hmmm I thought the sky was going to fall when he said that." Gray says as he finally stops looking at the sky. "Who knew flame brain could say something intelligent."

"Shut up!"

"That's actually a really good idea Natsu. How about we figure out where Sabertooth's staying and go see her." Erza says turning around and walking towards is the direction we saw them walking a little while ago. 'This is going to be very interesting.'

Evergreen POV-

'This is just great!' I think sarcastically. Bixlow ended up getting us lost. I could be back at the inn partying, but no. Don't get me wrong I really want to see Lucy, but I never signed up for searching the entire city for her. Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow are too prideful and won't ask for directions. Every time I go to ask someone where Sabertooth is staying they pull me away. 'Seriously can they just swallow their pride?'

"Laxus I think its time we ask someone."

"That's what I've been saying this entire time!" I yell at Freed. 'He just has to steal my idea.'

"You have?" Bixlow says confused. 'Seriously! Seriously! How could they not have heard me?' I think as I question Bixlow's sanity.

"Yes she has, Bixlow. Can we please focus on finding Sabetooth? I want to get there while they are still eating dinner so that we don't interrupt their sleep. After all there's another fight tomorrow." Laxus says.

"Yes she has, Bixlow. Can we please focus on finding Sabetooth? I want to get there while they are still eating dinner so that we don't interrupt their sleep. After all there's another fight tomorrow." Laxus says.

"Okay." We all reluctantly agree. I want dinner. Laxus made us leave the arena right away to find Lucy, but we lost her is the crowds. Anyway that's how we ended up in our current predicament.

"Hey Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen! What are you guys doing?" Natsu yells as he jogs over to us followed by Happy, Gray, and Erza.

"Why are you guys out here?" Freed asks as they come to a stop in front of us.

"Hey we asked first, which means you have to answer our question first." Erza says in her usual commanding tone.

"Whatever, we're looking for Lucy. We all agreed that we want to see her. Though we are having a problem finding where they're staying." Laxus says answering her.

"We're looking for her too. How about we work together and find her?" Gray asks. I look over at him and find that he is missing his clothes...again. 'Seriously how does he do that?'

"Gray your missing something." Bixlow says and laughs when he sees the confused look on Gray's face.

"Your missing your clothes again." Freed says while shaking his head back and forth.

"Ah shit! How does this keep happening?" Gray yells as he runs off to find his clothes. 'He does relies that he and the others came from that other way. Right?'

"Lets wait for Gray to come back and then we will continue our search." Erza says in a no arguing tone. We all agree and stand there, waiting for him to come back.

Gray POV-

'Great! Just great! How do I always end up losing my clothes?' I think thoroughly annoyed with my current predicament. 'Why did my teacher have to have such strange teaching methods? Couldn't my teacher have come up with something else?'

"Hey Gray I found your clothes!" I hear from behind me. I turn and find a drunk Cana holding my clothes.

"Uh... thanks, where were they?"

"Hmmmm... you see I don't exactly remember." She says with an embarrassed laugh. 'Of course she doesn't.' I think annoyed. I take my clothes from her and start to put them back on.

"So what are you doing out here and not at the inn?" I ask as I finish putting on my shirt.

"Well they are all unconscious right at the minute."

"Why?" I ask her inwardly dreading the answer. 'What could have happened in such a short amount of time?'

"Well you see..." She drawls out nervously.

"Spit it out already." I say impatiently.

"I challenged them all to a drinking contest and they agreed. They then dropped unconscious because of too much alcohol. When I saw there was nobody left I decided that it would be a nice time to take a walk. I then found your clothes and decided to find you. During that time the alcohol wore off. So now I'm kinda sober. You know the rest."

"Typical."

"So where were you and the others heading when you lost your clothes?"

"We were going to see Lucy. You are welcome to join us if you want." I ask to her.

"Well I've got nothing better to do." She says and we start walking toward where the others are. We don't have to walk too far before we see them in the distance. They are standing there chatting away.

"Hey I'm back and I found Cana!" I yell so that they can hear me. Also so that I hurt flame brains ears a little. 'Serves him right.' I think smugly.

"Oi can you not be so loud!" Flame brain yells back at me.

"What is Cana doing here?" Freed asks as he also silently dismisses pinky. 'Score one for me.'

"Well to make this short the guild all got drunk and I decided to go for a walk and ended up running into Gray." She says. 'Well that's one way to sum it up. Why couldn't she use the short version with me?' I think as the others seem to except her answer.

"What are we waiting here for? Lets go find Lucy!" Natsu says as he starts walking in a random direction.

"Natsu we already looked over there! We need to go this way!" Happy yells as he points in the opposite direction Natsu was walking in. Natsu immediately turns around and walks the other way. 'He's a total idiot. How has he managed to survive this long?' I think as me and the others start to walk in the direction hot head started walking in. 'Well this might be interesting.'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review/favorite/follow. I will be posting the next chapter next weekend.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey here's a new chapter. I am happy to say that I now have over 100 follows. Yay! Anyway here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for following/favorite/reviewing. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Natsu POV-

Where could Lucy be? We have got to have searched at least half the city! I just want to find her. I miss her so much.

"God where could Sabertooth possibly be?" Evergreen asks as me and Laxus try to catch a little of her scent. So far we have not succeeded.

"I got it." Laxus says and we all start following him.

"Damn it ends here!" Laxus says with anger laced in his voice.

"What it can't just end here! Natsu you try to!" Erza commands.

"Got it." I say as I start sniffing around trying to find another trace of her scent.

"You got anything yet?" Laxus asks me.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing what so ever. How can it just disappear?"

"Wait Laxus I think I got something." I say as I continue snuffing. 'I smell Rogue.' I think in rage. 'He better not be anywhere near my Lucy.' I think. 'Wait my Lucy? Does that mean I like her more than a friend?' I think confused.

"Spit it out Natsu! What do you smell?" Gray asks.

"Well if you shut up I might be able to concentrate, stripper!" I yell back at him.

"What was that pinkie!?"

"You heard me ice breath!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asks with a dark aura surrounding her. 'Why does she have to be so scary?' I think as I start to shrink away from her.

"We weren't fighting. Right Natsu?"

"Ya we weren't fighting." I say while hugging Gray and shaking in fear. 'I can't believe I'm touching the stripper.' I think bitterly.

"Good, now what do you smell?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"I smelled Lucy's team mate Rogue." I say.

"Good, lets follow his scent." Erza says and they follow me while I head in the direction Rogue's scent goes.

"They're staying here?" Cana asks while looking at the small inn. The inn is very small and in need of a good paint job, for the paint is pealing making the inn look very bad.

"Well this is where the scent leads." I say and Laxus nods his head in agreement.

"What's are we waiting here for? Lets go in." Bixlow says as he opens the door and walks in. Inside the members of Sabertooth are sitting at a table finishing their meal. 'Lucky they got to eat.' I think jealously. I then watch as Rogue puts his arm around Lucy and she leans into him. 'How dare he.'

Sting POV-

'Seriously, can't we just have a moment where Fairy Tail isn't barging in. One moment is all I ask. Is that too much to ask for?' I think as I watch them enter the inn we are staying at. When Natsu's eyes land on Rogue with his arm around Lucy, his face contorts in rage. He walks up to them slowly and then stops in front of them.

"What do you want Natsu?" Rogue asks as his arm tightens around Lucy protectively. 'I wish I had someone like that.' I think sadly. Then I watch in shock as Natsu sends a Fire Dragons iron fist right to Rogues face.

"Rogue!" Lucy yells as Rogue falls backwards onto the floor.

"Keep your hands off my best friend!" Natsu yells at Rogue, who is on the floor holding his face. Lucy is right there next to him making sure he's okay.

"What the hell! You can't just come in here and punch someone!" Orga yells as he stands up and takes up a battle stance. Me and the others stand up and join him. Natsu just stands there silently, while the rest of his team mates just stare at him in shock.

"Rogue are you okay?" Lucy asks from beside him.

"Don't worry I'm okay." He says and they both stand up and also take up a battle stance like the rest of us.

"What the hell flame brain!" Gray yells at him and the two of them start fighting. 'What the hell?' I think as I watch them.

"Enough!" Erza yells and they freeze immediately. "Now why the hell did you do that Natsu?"

"Because she's my best friend and he shouldn't have his hands all over her."

"Natsu I am not your friend. Not since that day." She says sadly and Rogue puts his arm around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry I'm here for you. You'll be okay." He whispers in her ear.

"Get your hands off Lucy!" Natsu commands. Rogue in return just glares at him.

"Why should I?" Rogue says and Natsu seems to be at a loss.

"Umm I don't know. Just get your hands off her." Natsu says. 'Wow how dumb can this guy be? I can't believe I used to look up to him.'

"I'm sorry but I feel there is no reason for me to let go of my girlfriend." Rogue says calmly. Though I can hear the smug undertone. 'Go Rogue.' I think happy for my best friend.

"WHAT!" They all yell. 'Oooowwww my ears.' I think while holding my head. I then look up and immediately drop to the ground laughing. 'Oh my god the looks on their faces are hilarious.' I think as I try to stop laughing. Once I stop laughing I finally get up of the floor.

"Y-y-y-y-you two are d-d-d-dating?" Cana asks suddenly sober.

"Yep!" Lucy says happily while hugging Rogue. Rogue then plants a kiss on her head and looks down at her with love. 'I really wish I had someone like that.'

"Okay, now that that is finished, it's time for you to leave." Menerva says and pushed them all out of the inn and closes the door. She then gets a table and puts it in front of the door. 'I don't think that will help a lot if they want to get in.'

"Well that was interesting." Yukino says breaking the silence.

"I think that's an understatement." Lucy says with a laugh.

"Ya well I'm beat, I'm going to bed." I say and go to my room and flop down on the bed, ready for a good nights sleep. 'Tomorrow should be interesting.'

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I should be updating again some time next weekend. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Thank you all for 80 reviews. I'm so happy. Thank you all for reviewing/favorite/following.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Erza POV-

Well that was interesting. I can't believe Lucy and Rogue are dating. I guess they make a cute couple, but when did they start dating? By now it would have been covered by Sorcerers Weekly at least once. Strange...

"Well that was fun." Evergreen says sarcastically.

"Ya it sure was. But in the end we never really got to talk to Lucy thanks to flame brain here." Gray says directing a glare at Natsu.

"Who you call'n a flame brain ice princess!" Natsu shouts at Gray. 'Thanks a ton for starting this Evergreen.' I think sending my own glare her way. Soon enough its a full out fight between Natsu and Gray. 'As per usual.'

"Do I see fighting?" I ask them sending a glare their way. They soon start to cower in fear and say how their not fighting. 'Works every time.' I think proudly to myself.

"Can you two try not to fight any more till tomorrow? I really want to get something to eat and sleep in peace." Cana say suppressing a huge yon.

"Ya!" The rest of us say, agreeing with Cana's statement. 'So hungry.' I think holding my stomach.

"At least we're almost to the hotel." Freed says. In the distance you can see the outline of it.

"Yay! I'll race you guys!" Natsu yells as he starts to run there.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Happy yells as he starts to race after Natsu.

"I'm not letting you win, flame brain!" Gray yells as he starts to run. 'This might be fun.'

"Well I'm not going to be shown up by those two idiots." Laxus says as he also starts to run after Natsu. 'Might as well join them.' I think as I also start running. I can hear the others behind me. 'I guess they decided to join.' I think with a smile.

"Get back here you cheater!" Evergreen yells from somewhere behind me at Natsu.

"No way!" Natsu yells back laughing and starts to run faster. 'We're almost there!' I think as I see the hotel approaching.

"We're back!" We all yell as we topple over each other while opening the doors. For a while we all just lay there out of breath. When I look up I find that the whole guild is staring at us. Soon we are all laughing at them.

"What did I miss?" Cana ask as she comes into the hotel and sees us on the floor. Somehow she has another beer and has an alcoholic blush on her cheeks.

"Where did you get another beer from?" Bixlow asks in confusion.

"You know... I don't really know." She says as she looks down at the bottle in her hand. We all sweat drop at that. 'Should have guessed.'

"So where have you guys been?" Master Makarov asks from his seat at the bar. Mirajane stands next to him with a questioning look on her face. 'It seems like they have become sober during the time we were away.'

"We went to see Lucy." Laxus says first and the rest of us just nod to confirm it.

"So did you find her?" Levy asks from her place at a table with her team, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. 'When will those two get together? It's obvious that they like each other. Even a total idiot could probably tell.' I think as I look at them.

"Ya we did." Evergreen says proudly.

"So what happened?" Gildarts asks from over by the bar.

"Well flame brain acted like an idiot as per usual." Gray says shaking his head back and forth in mock disappointment. As usual his clothes have somehow disappeared.

"Your one to talk stripper!" Natsu yells back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you say pinkie!?"

"You heard me!"

"Enough!" Master yells at the two of them. "So what else happened?"

"Well we found out that Lucy and Rogue are boyfriend and girlfriend. We were then kicked out of the hotel they were staying at." Freed says smoothly. The guild just stares at us in shock.

"WHAT!"

"At least we weren't the only ones that acted like that when we found out." Evergreen whispers to me.

"Ya I agree with you there." I whisper back as I look around the guild at everyone's expressions. But I find two people that don't look shocked.

"Evergreen is it me or does Gajeel and Mirajane not look shocked?"

"Ya your right! I wonder what's up with that?"

"Hey Gajeel, Mirajane you two don't look too shocked by this recent news." I say and the entire guild turns to look at the two of them. Some are looking at Gajeel but most of them are looking at Mirajane.

"Well you see we already knew." She says with a nervous laugh.

"How long have you known this?" Master asks her.

"Since earlier today actually." She says turning away a little.

"And how did you acquire this information?" I ask her.

"It's a long story." She says turning away a little more.

"We don't have to tell if we don't want to." Gajeel says coming to he rescue. 'I almost had all the information out of her.' I think in frustration.

"Gajeel's right so leave it be for now." Master says and then takes a sip of his beer. 'Guess I'm not finding out any time soon.' I think bitterly.

"Thank you master." Mirajane says letting out a breath of relief.

"Your welcome. Now I think it's time everyone went to bed. It's been a long day and we need to get as much rest as we can for tomorrow." Master says and everyone starts to go upstairs to their rooms. 'I guess its time to go to sleep. I never did get anything to eat.' I think as I go upstairs with an empty stomach.

Lisanna POV-

'Looks like everyone's asleep. Now I can finally get away from these people and complete my mission.' I think as I exit my room quietly as to not wake up anyone. Especially my room mate, Mirajane. I then shut the door as quietly as possible and make my way toward the stairs. I then make my way down then making sure to avoid the parts that creak and groan. Once I am all the way down the stairs do I let up my guard a little.

"My child, what are you doing up this late?" Master Makarov says from his seat at the bar.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I guess that's true." He says with a smile. I make no move to respond to his question, so instead he answers mine. "I am up because I am thinking about everything that has happened recently and I simply cannot sleep. Now may I ask why your up and why you have a bag with you?" He asks. Damn he saw that I had a bag with me.

"Well you see I'm leaving the guild." I say making sure not to show any emotion on my face.

"Now why would you do that?"

"I can't stand to be around you guys." I say no longer hiding my discuss.

"I guess it can't be helped." He says with a sigh. "Let me see your guild mark so that I can remove it." He says and for the first time in a long time do I smile. 'I no longer have to be associated with these pieces of trash.' I think happily.

"Yes please." I say showing him my guild mark and he casts a spell on it that makes it disappear. 'I'm finally free!' I think as I start to walk towards the doors of the hotel.

"Please try to stay out of trouble."

"Of course." I say but that is not the truth. I'm going to make Fairy Tail and Sabrtooth's lives a living hell. 'I will make Natsu pay dearly. I will destroy everything important to him.' I think as I walk out the doors and down the street. I then stop by a dark ally.

"Is it done?" A figure from the shadows asks me.

"Yes it is. I am no longer a part of Fairy Tail. We can finally carry out masters plan."

"Good a month from now we will start to carry out the plan. We will rule Fiore and Soul Society, nobody will oppose us and our master." He says stepping out of the shadows.

"Where is Aizen-sama anyway?" I ask Erigor as he fully steps out of the shadows. His scythe resting on his left shoulder.

"He is back at base. Let us go and get reacquainted with everyone." He says and we start heading to our base of operations.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review/favorite/follow. I will update next weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey here's a new chapter. I was going to post this on Saturday but I decided to post it today since it's so short. It's my shortest chapter yet. Anyway thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

'Yes! Today's the last day of the Grand Magic Games! I can finally get away from them after today!' I think happily as I get out of bed and get ready for the day. I wear my usual black pants and boots, along with my dark purple top. After I'm fully ready I hear a knock on my door. I open it up to find Sting waiting there for me. 'I thought it was going to me Rogue.' I think sadly.

"What are you doing here Sting?"

"Well I came to get you since everyone is up and ready. Thought you might be sick or something."

"That's nice but why didn't Rogue come get me?"

"Well I insisted that I come get you. After all you don't spend a lot of time with anyone besides Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino." He says with a cocky smirk.

"I spend plenty of time with you idiots." I say in a joking manner as I walk past him. I head down the stairs to the lobby with Sting hot on my heals.

"So who do you think is going to fight in the next fight?" Sting asks me. I then spot Rogue at a table reading a book.

"Hey Rogue you want to save me from this idiot?" I ask him as I plop down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He quickly wraps is arm around me.

"Of course, I wouldn't want him to rot your brain with his idiocy." He says with a sly smirk matching the one I currently wear. We then burst out laughing.

"You guys are so mean." Sting says with a pout.

"Ya! You guys are mean to Sting-kun." Lector says agreeing with Sting like he usually does. "What do you think Frosh?"

"Frosh doesn't know." Frosh says shyly. 'He can be so cute.'

"Guys! Guys!" Minerva and Yukino yell as they race over to us. Following behind them are a very confused Rufus and Orga.

"What is it?" I ask and they shove a Sorcerers Weekly into my hands. 'This is going to be very interesting.'

"Read this article." They say in unison as they both point out which article to read. I immediately start reading. 'What!'

"Seriously?" I ask them and they nod their heads.

"Read this one too." Yukno says pointing out another article. 'Of course.'

"Okay what in the name of Earth Land is going on?" Rufus says. His curiosity having gotten the better of him. Orga, Sting, and Rogue also show the same amount of curiosity towards the subject at hand.

"Well it seems that Lisanna quit Fairy Tail and left without a word. Honestly I can't say I feel bad for them." Minerva says.

"Really?" Rufus asks us and me, Yukino, and Minerva nod our heads yes. "Something's not right." He says quietly. "Anyway what was the other thing?"

"Well it seems that Fairy Tail told Sorcerers Weekly about me and Rogue." I say with anger laced in my voice.

"What!" Rogue yells while snatching the magazine out of my hands. He then starts to read it while Orga, Sting, Rufus, and Lector peer over his shoulders trying to also read the magazine.

"Well I guess everyone knows now." Orga says with a shrug.

"B-but I don't want to deal with people asking how we got together." Rogue says with his head hanging sadly.

"We'll just have to get used to it I guess." I say uncertainly while I wrap my arms around Rogue.

"Ya." He says totally and utterly defeated.

"Well now that that's done we better get going. I personally don't want to be late for the last day of the GMG's." Yukino says while she starts to walk away.

"Oh ya!" Sting yells and runs to catch up with Yukino.

"Ya lets not be late." I say and we all get up and start to make our way to the arena.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Please review/favorite/follow. I will post the next chapter some time this weekend.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! Here's a new chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

'We're finally here, the last day of the GMG's. I will no longer have to be around those fools.' I think as I lean against Rogue looking down into the arena. In the arena pumpkin head is standing with a microphone ready to tell us who will be competing in the last fight. 'This moment could not have come sooner.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the last fight of the Grand Magic Games ~kaboo~. This fight will determine which guild, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail, is the strongest ~kaboo~! This truly is going to be an amazing fight ~kaboo~. Today Lucy of Sabertooth will be versing Natsu of Fairy Tail ~kaboo~." Pumpkin head says and the crowd erupts in a furry of cheers.

"Hey he got one thing right, this is going to be an amazing fight. I wish I was going to get to fight him. But that wouldn't be fair would it? You have a score to settle." Minerva says giving me an encouraging pat on the back.

"Ya, don't worry I'll kick his ass." I say giving her a thumbs up. Grimmjow and Orihime then appear and also wish me good luck.

As I am heading towards the entrance of the arena someone pulls me aside and plants a kiss on my lips that sends shivers down my spine. Then he pulls back allowing me to see his face and of course, it's Rogue.

"Make sure you kick his ass."

"Of course I will." I say and he plants a kiss on the top of my head and disappears into the shadows. 'Silly Rogue.' I think as I shake my head back and forth with a smile on my face. I then continue towards the entrance of the arena. When I walk out of the dark tunnel I am greeted by the bright sun and the roaring crowd. 'Does the sun seriously have to so bright.' I think squinting my eyes. As I continue walking towards the middle of the arena my eyes adjust to the sun light and I can see Natsu also walking towards the middle of the arena. 'Damn bastard.' I think as I glare at him. Soon enough we are both in the middle of the arena looking at each other.

"I would like to make a wager with you Lucy." He says, his words dripping with hope. 'God another one. Do these people ever give up. Oh! I forgot they don't.' I think glaring at him.

"What would this wager be?" I question him, my words laced with discuss and hatred. My words cause him to wince.

"Well if I win you have to come to Fairy Tail for a visit." He says with a smile.

"That's it? Just a visit. No going back to Fairy Tail?" I question him in disbelief. 'Of all people I would expect him to push the hardest for me to go back to Fairy Tail.' I think still in shock.

"Yep!" He says popping the p. "After all I can't just go copying Erza's wager." He says sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. 'I guess what he says is true.' I think still suspicious of him.

"What's in it for me if I win?" I ask. 'This might end up being a good deal.'

"You know I didn't think that far ahead." He says sheepishly. 'Seriously!' I yell out in my head. 'How stupid can one person be?' I think but then remember a few other people that can be this stupid. 'Never mind.'

"Hey how bout this!" He yells in excitement. "If you win I'll pay three months of rent for you."

"Deal!" I say loudly. 'Score that's a ton of money that can go to doing other things. Especially since my rent is double what it was when I was still in Fairy Tail.' I think evilly. 'He will never know what hit him.' I think as I start laughing evilly in my mind. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face!'

Rogue POV-

'Poor, poor, poor Natsu.' I think as I shake my head back and forth. 'I almost feel bad for him. Then again maybe not.' I think as I look at Natsu and Lucy.

"Um why did Lucy agree to that so quickly?" Minerva asks.

"Well you see currently her rent is twice the amount it was back when she was in Fairy Tail. Natsu also has a huge appetite. He is also very destructive so he makes very little. So if he has to pay Lucy's rent then he will have almost no money for food." I explain to them.

"Oh? Oh!" Minerva says and then starts laughing evilly. This causes all of us to take a few steps away from her.

"I can see why she would me happy but I feel the evil laugh is taking it way to far." Grimmjow says from right next to her. Obviously not effected my her murderess aura. 'I am kinda scared for him. Then again I'd like to see him dead.' I think and then remember that he's Lucy's spirit. 'Damn! If he dies Lucy will be sad. But then I can comfort her.' I think as I try to figure out a way for Grimmjow to die and not having it pointed back at me.

"Umm Grimmjow aren't you scared?" Yukino asks him nervously, while pointing at Minerva. He proceeds to look at her and then look back at us.

"She's not that scary. Right, Orihime?" Grimmjow asks her. 'Wait where is Orihime?' I think as I look around. Grimmjow proceeds to turn around and walk up to Orihime. 'Oh, she was at the balcony this entire time.' I think as I watch as Grimmjow waves a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Grimmjow! I didn't notice you!" Orihime yells startled out of her thoughts. Grimmjow then asks her again while pointing to Minerva who is still in her probably creepy day dream.

"Oh! What do you mean?" Orihime asks, confusion evident in her voice.

"Ummm she has a murderess aura around her." Orga says to Orihime.

"Really? She does?" Orihime asks and we all have to sweat drop at her antics, even Grimmjow. 'How can she not notice it? It's plain as day.'

"You seriously don't notice it?" Rufus asks as he study's her.

"Nope!" Orihime says happily, popping the p.

"It's probably because of all that time you spend at the 4th division." Grimmjow says. He then continues. "Unohana is pretty scary. You probably just got so used to her that you just don't notice those kind of auras anymore." Grimmjow finishes. 'How scary is this Unohana person?' I think as I shiver at the possibility of someone scarier than Minerva.

"That probably true." Orihime says and then continues. "Though could you please refrain from calling Unohana-sensei scary." Orihime finishes with a kind smile. But unfortunately her aura becomes ten times scarier than Minerva's. 'How can a kind smile come with such a scary aura and also just be plain out scary?' I think as I back away from Orihime some more. Though I am kinda thankful because her aura snapped Mineva out of hers. 'Yes she's back to normal!'

"Uh what happened and why does Orihime have a scary aura?" Minerva asks as she too backs away from Orihime.

"Well that's kinda a long story." Yukino says.

"Oh, okay, you guys can just tell me later." She says while turning her attention to the arena where Lucy and jack ass are still staring at each other.

"Oh! By the way, what does the 4th division specialize in?" Rufus asks Grimmjow. Curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh, well that's the division the specializes in healing." Grimmjow says like it's perfectly normal a person who is a medic to be scary. 'Why is every one of Lucy's spirits weird?' I think in despair while watch Grimmjow and Orihime interact. 'Why does Grimmjow always refuse to take food from Orihime?'

* * *

**I tried to add some comedy. Not sure if I did I good job, but oh well. Anyway I will be posting a new chapter next weekend or maybe on Wednesday (very unlikely though). Please review/favorite/follow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Sorry but this is another relatively short chapter. Ops! Anyway thanks for reviewing/favorite/following.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

'Ugh! Why is it taking so long for them to start this fight? I want to defeat Natsu and then leave this place.' I think as I stand there glaring at Natsu. 'You know I really should take some glaring lessons from Unohana.' I think as I mentally shiver at the thought of Unohana's glare. 'Now that is one scary woman. Erza's got nothing on her when it comes to glaring.'

"Hello ~kaboo~! Sorry for the wait we had some things to take care of ~kaboo~. Now let the fight begin ~kaboo~!" Pumpkin head yells. 'About time.' I think as I unsheathe my katana and charge towards Natsu. I make a move to slash him across the chest, but he leans backwards to avoid it and jumps back a few feat.

"That was pretty close." He says with a confident smirk planted on his face. He then comes racing towards me.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He yells as he try's to punch me. I move my head to the side so that his fist fly's past. 'Damn that came close.' I think as I jump away from him and pull out one of my gold keys.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" I shout and a magic circle appears signaling his arrival. Within seconds he is standing in front of me in his usual suit.

"Hey princess." Loke says with a smile as he gets into battle stance. I say hi as well. I then pull out another gold key.

Open gate on the maiden, Virgo!" I shout and a magic circle appears and Virgo comes out in her usual maid uniform. She also greets me and gets into battle stance.

"Rugulus impact!" Loke yells charging towards Natsu. His fists covered in gold light. Natsu dodges it, letting it fly over his head.

"Damn it!" Natsu yells when the ground under him caves in.

"Good job Virgo!" I yell cheering her on. She then appears in front of me from where ever she was under ground.

"Your welcome princess." Virgo says in her usual mono tone voice. I then look over to the pit she made to see Natsu crawling out of it. He then kicks Loke in the back sending him flying past me. 'Why wasn't he paying attention?' I think as I sweet drop at his actions.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouts sending a wave of fire at us from his mouth. 'Crap!' I think as I dodge it. But unfortunately Loke was coming up behind me for some reason and was hit by it. 'Stupid lion.'

"Oooowwww." Loke moans in pain while laying on the ground. 'I really should sent him back.' I think while starring at him.

"Don't send me back." Loke says as he gets up off the ground and stands up.

"Your hurt, I think it would be better to send you back so you don't get anymore hurt than you already are."

"I want to stay and prove I can protect you. Please let me stay." Loke says in a no arguing manner.

"Fine, just try to at least not get anymore hurt than you already are."

"Yay!" He cheers throwing his arms up in the air. 'What am I going to do with him?' I think with a smile.

"Are you available to help me now?" Virgo asks with her usual mono tone. We turn to see her barely keeping up with Natsu. She also has tons on burn marks littering her skin. 'Natsu!' I think in rage as I look at what he did to my friend.

"Damn you." I say softly while gritting my teeth. Rage laced threw each word. I put my hands firmly on the hilt of my katana and race towards him. 'Nobody hurts my friends!' I think as I make a shallow cut on his left arm. Though it would have been deeper if he hadn't moved.

"Fire dragons claw!" He yells as he kicks me with a fire covered foot. 'I didn't think I would need to use my new keys this soon.' I think as I fly over to where my spirits are landing on the ground hard. 'I can't let them get anymore hurt than they already are.' I think as I look up at my spirits who are standing in front of me ready to fight.

"Don't worry princess. Leave this to us." Loke says smile back at me.

"Well I won't have to worry about you summoning anymore spirits now." Natsu says while smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well you can't summon spirits if you don't have there keys, right?" He says while holding up my ring of keys. 'When did he get them!' I think in shock.

"When did you take Lucy's keys?" Loke asks, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, when I was about to kick you I took your keys while you were distracted by my incoming kick." Natsu says proudly. 'When did he get somewhat of a brain?' I think as I watch him put my keys in one of his pockets. 'This is bad. I can't reverse summon Virgo and Loke without their keys and they won't leave voluntarily either. I don't want to see them hurt.' I think while Loke and Virgo charge at Natsu. 'What do I do? I have never tried summoning one of my spirits from my sword. I don't know how much magic it will use or how powerful a spirit I can summon with it.' I think grimly.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Loke yells as he fails to dodge a Fire Dragons Roar. 'I've got to help them. I don't care if I hurt myself in the end, I just can't let them get hurt anymore than they already have.' I think as I raise my sword in front of me.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Again sorry for a short chapter. I will update either Monday, Saturday, or Sunday. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I'm here posting a new chapter. Thank you guys for 100 reviews. Thank you for reviewing/favorite/following.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Grimmjow POV-

"Damn this isn't good." I mumble to myself as I watch Lucy's two spirits get beaten to a pulp. 'She better get he keys back soon or summon a spirit for the first time using her katana.'

"Come on Lucy, you can do it!" Rogue yells to her. 'Ah the ever encouraging boyfriend. That's sweet. I guess? Not really sure.' I think as I watch as he and the rest of the team cheer her on. 'Can she just use her katana already? I want to see their shocked faces and of course laugh at them for looking stupid.'

"Grimmjow do you think she'll use her katana or try to get her keys back from Natsu?" Orihime whispers to me so that nobody else can hear.

"I think she'll use her katana. After all right now it's her best option."

"True, I don't think she wants the two of them hurt anymore than they already are." Orihime says with worry as she looks over at the two wounded spirits.

"Ya but there is nothing we can do, it's all up to her right now." I say to Orihime. 'Who will you summon next?'

Natsu POV-

'I really didn't want to hurt Loke and Virgo but I have to win. I need to win for my guild and to see Lucy again.' I think as I look at Virgo and Loke laying on the ground in pain.

"You will pay for what you did to Virgo and Loke." I hear Lucy say softly. I look towards her and see he pointing her katana right at me.

"But Luce I want you to come visit Fairy Tail. That's why I will do whatever it takes to win."

"Never ever call me Luce again! Me and you are no longer friends!" Lucy yells at me. 'We're no longer friends.' I think in disbelief. 'It must be Sabertooth's fault!' I think in rage as I look up at the Sabertooth balcony where they are cheering Lucy on. 'Those bastards!'

"It's their fault isn't it."

"Who are you talking about?" Luce asks me confused.

"Sabertooth! They turned you against us right!" I yell at her.

"It's not their fault I left, its yours." Lucy says calmly. "Now I will make you pay for what you did to Loke and Virgo."

"Fire Dragons Roar!" I yell and all she does is smile. 'What is she doing?'

"I summon Yoruichi!" She yells as my attack gets closer and closer to her. Then my attack engulfs the area where she was standing. 'There now this fight is over.' I think with a smirk.

"Aw! How cute he thinks he's won." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to find a dark skinned woman with purple hair and yellow cat eyes standing behind me. Next to her is Lucy, who is completely unharmed. The woman wares black leggings, white shoes, and a baggy orange long sleeved top.

"Please get my two spirits over there out of line of fire." Lucy tells her spirit and in a flash neither of them are standing there anymore. I turn to where I fired my attack to see Lucy standing there again. Her spirit next to her. I look around to see Loke and Virgo leaning against the wall farthest away from me. 'How did all that happen so fast?' I think to myself in confusion.

Loke POV-

"What just happened?" I whisper. One moment I'm laying on the ground the next I'm over here leaning against the wall. 'Just who is that spirit? I know I've never met her before.'

"Hey Lucy what do you want me to do?" Her spirit asks her.

"Make sure Loke and Virgo don't get anymore hurt than they already are." Lucy says while pointing at me and Virgo.

"Of course." Her spirit responds and then she blurs out of existence. 'Where did she...' I start to think before she appears in right in front of me.

"Ah!" I yell in surprise. 'Talk about no warning!'

"Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughs. 'Damn she's hot. No! No! This is no time to be thinking like that.' I think to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask her.

"Hahaha! Your expression when I appeared in front of you." She says with a smile.

"Hey!" I yell defensively.

"Sorry, anyway my name is Yoruichi. What's your name?" She asks me while holding out a hand for me to shake.

"My name is Loke it's nice to meet to Yoruichi." I say while shaking her hand.

"Thank you for introducing me to Yoruichi." Virgo says is her usual mono tone voice. 'Crap I forgot she was there.'

"Sorry, Yoruichi this is Virgo." I say finally introducing her.

"Nice to meet you Virgo." Yoruichi says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you watching us when you should be helping hime." Virgo asks her. 'That is true.'

"Well Lucy asked me to make sure the two of you didn't obtain any more injures. Also if my suspicions are correct then Lucy will be summoning another spirit any minute now."

"Okay." Virgo says. 'Well I'm not too sure what to make of this.' I think to myself. I then turn my head to that I can see hime. She has her sword pointed at him once again. 'I wonder what spirit she will summon next?'

* * *

**Well it was kinda short. Anyway I will be posting a new chapter either Saturday or Sunday. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello. Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. I don't think I have anything else to add.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Rogue POV-

"Yay we get to see another one of Lucy-san's spirits." Yukino says happily. 'I honestly agree. It's always good to see who my Lucy interacts with.' I think to myself. 'Bad Rogue! It's bad to be possessive. Though I can't help it, she's had to deal with so much with what Fairy Tail put her through.'

"Ya I hope this one is interesting." Sting says with a slight smirk. 'Same old Sting. I've given up on him ever growing up.'

"I summon Nelliel!" Lucy shouts as she summons a new spirit. When the gold light disappears. Standing there is a little girl with short green hair and a mask on top of it. She wears an all green outfit that looks like a dress on her. 'She summoned a toddler?' I think in disbelief.

"I thought she was going to summon someone strong and powerful." Orga says in disappointment.

"Um I'm really confused now." Yukino says.

"Nell's a lot stronger than she looks." Orihime says smiling. 'Really?' I think raising an eyebrow.

"Orihime's right. Nell's as about as strong as Naoitra. Who is the 5th espada, while I'm the 6th." Grimmjow says bitterly, while also convincing us of Nell's strength.

"Wow, that's... reassuring?" Sting says uncertainly.

"What ever." Grimmjow says now thoroughly pissed off for some unknown reason. 'Another reason I don't like him.'

Natsu POV-

'She summoned a toddler for me to fight!' I think in shock. 'Who does she think I am?' I think again in rage. 'Does she honestly think I'm that weak?'

"Hey Nell." Says the purple haired spirit named Yoruichi to the toddler. 'So that's the toddlers name.' I think to myself.

"Hi Yoru! Hi Lu!" Nell says greeting Lucy and Yoruichi. 'Yep, she even talks like a little kid.' I think as my right eye starts to twitch in annoyance.

"Hey Nell do you mind healing these two?" Yoruichi asks her as she points to Virgo and Loke. 'So that was why she was summoned.' I think as my eye twitch goes away.

"Ok!" Nell yells running over to them and Yoruichi picks her up. Then Yoruichi holds Nell over Loke and Virgo while cringing. 'What the hell is going on?'

"I feel sorry for you two." Yoruichi says as Nell start to drool. 'Seriously! What the hell is going on?' I think still totally confused.

"What are you..." Loke starts to say before a ton of drool lands on him. "Ah!" He yells. 'Eeeeeewwwwwwww!' I think as I start to feel sorry for him and Virgo.

"Done!" Nell yells happily before running over to Lucy and jumping onto her shoulder. 'Damn, she can jump that high.' I think shocked.

"I feel much better." Virgo says and when I look closer at her I can see that her injures are healing.

"Nell's saliva has healing properties." Lucy says to Loke.

"Ya I figured that out already." He says in annoyance.

"Well I guess its time for us to watch." Yoruichi says to Loke and Virgo. "Good luck Nell."

"Thanks!" Nell says with a smile and a wave. She then jumps of Lucy's shoulder and stands in front of her. "I got this." She says as a pink aura surrounds her body. 'Huh?' I think and then a huge pink cloud surrounds her form. 'What the hell is going on?' I think as the pink clouds start to go away.

There stands a woman with the same mask, green hair, and eyes of Nell. Except her hair is longer, going down to the small of her back. She has a green shirt and shorts that hardly cover anything. It almost looks like Nell grew but her clothes didn't. She also has a sword and huge boobs. 'Holly crap she's hot.' I think as I try to suppress a huge blush and nose bleed.

"Who are you?" I ask the lady as I point at her.

Sting POV-

'Well, well, well, who's this hottie?' I think as I stare at her. 'Maybe if I ask her out she'll go out with me? But there's one thing missing. Where's Nell?' I think to myself as I look around for Nell.

"Hey where did Nell go?" Orga asks as he starts looking everywhere for her.

"Ya where did she run of to?" Yukino asks as she and everyone else start to look around.

"Hey maybe that woman down there is Nell except for in an adult form." I say to them. 'Hey might as well throw it out there.'

"No way. That's not possible." Rufus says while shaking his head. 'Yep, nobody considers my idea.' I think with a sigh.

"Hey Grimmjow, Orihime. Do you know what happened to Nell?" Minerva asks them.

"Well..." Orihime says while trailing off.

"Stings right." Grimmjow says bluntly finishing Orihime's sentence for her. 'Wait I was right!'

"Haha! In your face! I was right!" I yell while smiling and pointing at them. 'I'm amazing!'

"Sting's the best!" Lector yells in agreement.

"You two have made a monster. You do relies that right?" Rogue asks them as me and Lector keep cheering. 'I'm awesome!'

"Ya but we don't have to deal with him." Grimmjow says with a demonic smirk.

Rogue POV-

'It seems a though the world real does hate me these past few days.' I think as Sting and Lector keep cheering. 'I need a vacation.'

* * *

**Well this was kind short. Sorry about that. I might post on Tuesday (might!). Though if I don't I will post a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Here's a new chapter. Thankfully it's not as short as my more recent chapters. Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

'This is going to be good.' I think to myself as Natsu stands there looking confused as to what just happened. 'He really isn't that bright.'

"You do relies that this is Nell. Right?" I asks Natsu as I point at Nell. 'God can't he see the similarities?'

"What!" Natsu yells in shock. 'If only I had a camera.'

"Hello! I never got to properly introduce myself. I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Nell says with a smile.

"T-t-that's a really long name." Natsu says as he try's to figure out how to say it. Not that I'm any better. That's one tough last name.

"You know we really should start out fight." Nell says with no emotion. 'Damn she can be pretty scary when she's determined.' I think while sweat dropping.

"Sure! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells charging at Nell. Nell simply moves to the side. She then turns to face me then keeps turning to fire a kick right into Natsu's stomach. Resulting in him flying towards the wall and slamming into it. Nell just stares in the direction Natsu went flying, waiting for him to get back up. 'Yep, defiantly scary.'

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yells as the attack leaves his mouth and comes fly towards Nell. Nell simply sonidos away from it. I on the other hand drop down near the ground so that the attack fly's over me.

"Fire Dragons Claw!" Natsu yell and his feet are now covered in flames. He try's to kick Nell, but every time she blocks with her sheathed katana. She then takes her sheathed sword and jabs him in the stomach. 'Ow that's got to be painful.' I think while wincing.

"Time to turn things up a notch." Natsu says as his body is suddenly covered in bright crimson flames. Then suddenly he is also covered in lightning. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode." He says before sending a Fire Dragons Roar with lightning in it towards Nell. 'There's no way I can dodge it!' I think as the huge attack comes barreling towards me.

"Declare Gamuza!" Nell shouts as she stands in front of the incoming attack. 'She's releasing her resurreccion just to protect me.' I think as I become close to tears, thankful for my awesome spirits. The attack is blocked by the giant sand tornado surrounding Nell.

When the dust clears she is totally different. Her lower half is the lower half of a horse. He upper body has white armor covering some of it. Even her mask has changed a little. Her mask now has the horns of a ram attached to it. Her weapon is now a double sided lance.

"What?" Natsu says obviously confused out of his mind. 'Stupid!'

"This is my resurreccion. All of my kind has it. It is our final release and as such makes us much stronger." Nell explains to him. "Now it's time to end this." She says as she raises her weapon.

Sting POV-

"Wow! That's her resurreccion." I say in shock. "How come it's way cooler than Grimmjows?" I ask even though I know it's going to make Grimmjow angry. After all I hate his guts and will do anything to get on his nerves.

"What do you mean by that light bulb?" Grimmjow asks with a menacing aura as he lifts me up by the collar of my half shirt. 'Maybe that was a bad idea.' I think as he glares at me.

"Grimmjow let him go. You've gotta admit Nell's resurreccion is pretty cool." Orihime says kindly to Grimmjow.

"Fine." He says with a huff. He then lets go of my half shirt.

"I honestly agree with Sting. It's amazing how her body can change so much in so little time." Rufus says being his ever so smart self.

"True." Orga says agreeing with Rufus. "Her weapon is really cool and probably dangerous."

"Ya." Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva say agreeing with all of us. 'In your face!'

"Ha! Take that you blue cat!" I yell at him.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow says before punching me in the face. 'Ow, maybe I took that a little to far.'

"How bout we watch the rest of the fight." Orihime says resolving the situation. 'Damn bastard of a blue cat. My poor face!' I think while glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow POV-

'Fucking bastard.' I think as I try to avoid punching the light bulb in the face again. 'That guy sure does like to get on my nerves.' I think as I watch as Nell prepares to throw her double sided lance. Then all of the sudden there's a huge cloud of smoke in the middle of the arena. Both Lucy and Nell jump to one side of the arena and bastard jumps to the other, to get away from the smoke.

"What the heck is going on?" Yukino asks nobody in particular.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Rogue says stating the obvious. 'I've got a really bad feeling about this.'

Yoruichi POV-

'What's going on?' I think to myself as I watch the dust slowly disburse. From the dust appears several people, some I know and some I don't and some I've heard about. 'What's going on?' I think more panicked this time.

The people I know in this group of evil are Sosuke Aizen a former shinigami, Yammy Llargo former member of the espada, Kaname Tosen also a former shinigami, Kugo Ginjo fullbringer, Kokuto sinner from hell, Baraggan Louisenbairn former member of the espada, Charlotte Chuhlhourne a arrancar, and finally Luppi Antenor former member of the espada and an arrancar. 'Damn it if they attack now we will lose.'

Lucy POV-

'Oh my god! I thought they were all locked up.' I think as I stare at the people I recognize. Which is Angel former owner of some of my keys, Zancrow fire god slayer, Flare Corona fire hair mage, Racer, his name says it all, Erigor wind mage, Ikarga katana wielder, and finally Lisanna a take over mage. There are also a ton of people that I don't know. 'What's going to happen now?'

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hope you all liked it. Please review/favorite/follow. I will update next Saturday or Sunday. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I tried extra hard to make it as interesting as possible since I think I might have been able to make it a little longer.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Yoruichi POV-

'Damn it this isn't good.' I think to myself as I try to asses the situation. 'There are 15 of them all together. If I'm right then most of the wizards here are not even capable of fighting a low leval arrancar. Excelpt for some of the stronger one's like the dragon slayers and most S class mages.'

"Hello everyone, I am Sosuke Aizen, master of the dark guild Hollow Magic. All of the people apart of Hollow Magic are currently standing right in front of you. We are here give you all a heads up. For we are going to take over this world." Aizen says calmly.

"You will not get away with this!" Nell yells as she throws her double sided lance at Aizen. Aizen simply raises a hand and catches it. 'Damn it's going to be just like last time.' I think in frustration.

"Do you really think something like that would stop me?" Aizen asks from behind Nell. Then out of nowhere deep cuts appear all over Nell and start to gush blood. Dyeing the dirt under her hooves crimson. Aizen's zanpacto has blood dripping down it like a river. 'Damn bastard.'

Sting POV-

"W-w-what's going o-on?" I say as I watch Nell glow gold and then disappear. 'Who is this guy?' I think as I watch him.

"DAMN YOU AIZEN!" Grimmjow yells is rage. 'Grimmjow knows him. What's going on? Seriously someone needs to tell me and soon.'

"Ah yes. I has been a long time since I last saw you Grimmjow." Aizen says with a slight smile. Grimmjow then jumps over the railing and lands in the arena. He then races towards Aizen, his sword prepared to draw blood.

"Oh no." Orihime says worriedly as we watch Grimmjow race towards Aizen.

"Something bad is going to happen isn't it?" Minerva says. As Grimmjow's sword comes towards Aizen he raises his arm and stops Grimmjows sword with his index finger. 'How is that possible?' I think as my eyes go wide in shock.

"Did you really think that such a weak attack would do anything?" Aizen says as he bends the finger blocking Grimmjows sword to touch it. 'Huh?' Then suddenly blood comes shooting out of Grimmjows middle once the tip of Aizen's figure touch's the katana. 'What in the name of Earth Land! What have we gotten into now?'

Grimmjow POV-

'This must be how Ichigo felt when Aizen did this to him. Humiliated and defeated.' I think as I stare up at Aizen from my place on the ground, on my knees. 'I must defeat him.'

"Don't bother getting up." I hear Kaname say from somewhere behind me. Then blood spurts from my shoulder where my arm used to be connected.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I scream out in pain. 'He did it again!' I think in frustration as I raise my hand to cover the spot where my left arm used to connected to my shoulder. 'This is the second time I lost my arm because of him .' I think as I watch Kaname destroy my left arm, again. Now all that remains is the scorch mark where my arm was destroyed.

"I think it's about time some spirits left." Aizen says as he crushes something that turns to powder and goes everywhere. 'Whats happening!?' I think as I feel myself being pulled away from Lucy's world. 'No! Who's going to protect Lucy from them once we disappear!?' I think in a panic.

"Good bye! It was nice seeing you again!" Luppi say with a smirk. 'I'm going to kill him as soon as I possibly can!' I think as I glare at the other former 6th espada. I then disappear from Lucy's world and into my own.

"I failed." I say while staring at the white floor of the Seireitei. 'So this is how Captain Kurosaki felt so long ago.'

"Don't tell me this is your first time failing someone important to you?" Yoruichi say while kneeling in front of me.

"So what if it is?" I snap back at her. 'I failed.' I think again.

"It hurts doesn't it? I know how it feels, most of us do. I know Orihime knows. Right Orihime?" Yoruichi asks her. 'I didn't even know she was here.'

"Ya I do. Grimmjow I failed too. We both promised to protect her." Orihime says sadly. 'That's right, we both promised her.' I think remembering Orihime is in the same situation as me.

"Ya you guys are right. Sorry." I say getting up. Orihime and Yoruichi also get up.

"It's okay, but we really should alert Captain Kurosaki of what's happened." Orihime says and with that we head to the 14th division. When we enter there is a strange feeling in the air. Like something changed. 'It's probably just my imagination.'

"Hey Captain Kurosaki we have something urgent to tell you." I say as I open the door to his office. Though when I open it I find something unexpected. There siting in Kurosaki's chair is Ulquiorra.

"Hey what are you doing in Ichigo's chair?" Yoruichi asks him.

"Aizen attacked us a little bit after you guys where summoned. After the attack I was promoted to captain of the 14th division." Ulquiorra says while doing the paper work that has build up on the desk. 'Does that mean what I think that means?' I think my eyes wide with shock. 'Does that mean Kurosaki's dead!'

* * *

**I feel a little cruel ending it here, but oh well. Anyway things are cleared up a little in the next chapter. I will post a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Thanks to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. I got nothing else to say so please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Grimmjow POV-

"No! No, no, no! It's not possible Ichigo can't be dead!" Orihime yells as she collapses on the floor crying.

"What happened Ulquiorra!? How could this happen?" I yell at him as I grab the collar of his shirt roughly. 'He can't be dead! He's the strongest person I know.'

"Grimmjow, Orihime..." Ulquiorra starts to say before I interrupt him.

"Don't Grimmjow me!" I yell at him. Orihime's still on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. 'This must be really hard on her. They where really close.' I think as I let Ulquiorra go and move to the floor to comfort Orihime.

"Ssshhh, sshhh, everything will be okay." I say to her. She suddenly hugs me and starts crying into my chest. 'W-w-w-what do I do!' I think frantically. After a few minutes of crying does she compose herself.

"How? How did it happen." Orihime asks him while wiping tears from her face.

"There was very low security for once, which Aizen somehow found out about. He got into the head captains office and hid there till he came. When he sat down Aizen stabbed him in the back. Head Captain Yamamoto died then and there. Kurosaki-san was then elected by the other captains as the next head captain. Though a few where a little reluctant. Tier Halibel is the 14th divisions new lieutenant." Ulquiorra explains to us.

"WHAT!" Me and Orihime scream in shock. 'How dare that bastard!'

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?!" I yell at him now standing. 'I really want to punch this asshole. Maybe I should.' I think while glaring at Ulquiorra's emotionless face. Though you have to admit it was about time the old geezer kicked the bucket.

"Grimmjow calm down. We probably should have given him time to explain." Orihime say while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh! Fine! Where can we find Head Captain Kurosaki?" I ask emo-spada. 'I'm going to have to get used to Kurosaki's new title.'

"He's at the first division in his new office. He's most likely doing the huge amount of paper work the old head captain left him." Ulquiorra say while going back to his own stack of paper work. 'I would never wish the curse of paper work on anyone. Just by watching I can tell it's horrible.'

"Okay, thanks emo-spada! See you around!" I say as I run out the door pulling Orihime along with me. 'Now to figure out how to get to the first division.'

Ulquiorra POV-

'First I had to deal with this paper work. Then I had to deal with Grimmjow.' I think in annoyance. 'I don't know why anyone would willingly want to be a captain.'

"Okay, thanks emo-spada! See you around!" Grimmjow says as he leaves my office along with Orihime. 'I really dislike that nick-name they gave me. Maybe I should use Grimmjow's nick-name on him sometime soon?' I think as I continue doing paper work.

"Hi emo!" Nell says while holding a small stack of paper work in her child form. She then jumps onto my desk and adds the small stack to my pile on incomplete paper work. 'Why? Why did she just have to bring more paper work?'

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. She is currently sitting on my desk staring at me. She also wears a lieutenant's arm band. 'I guess Kurosaki chose her as his lieutenant since the old head captain's was also murdered by Aizen. Damn bastard.'

"Ichi asks Nell to give you work and see how you are." Nell says with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Tell him I'm doing fine." I say to Nell. 'Except for the paper work.' I add in my head. 'Why does there have to be paper work?'

"Ok! Bye, bye!" Nell says as she jumps out the window. 'What's up with people jumping out windows?' I think as I stare blankly at the window. 'Now where is my lieutenant so I can make her do some of this paper work?'

Rogue POV-

"I think it's time some more of you left." Aizen says as he releases something from his hand. 'What is that?' I think and then I feel something land on my shirt. I look down to find a little orb sticking to it. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Good bye." Aizen says as he presses a button. "I hope you all survive till the next time we meet."

"What?" Sting says and then suddenly his form starts to blur till he's no longer there. 'Does that mean Lucy might also disappear?' I think as I turn to find Lucy's form blurring down in the arena. 'No!'

"Lucy!" I yell as I try to go to her. But then suddenly I can no longer move. I look down at my hand to see that the same thing is happening to me. I then feel like I'm falling and all I can see is black. Then I land somewhere. 'I hope we didn't get sent to different places.' I think while looking around.

"Rogue!" Lucy yell tackling me in a hug. "Thank god your also here."

"Don't worry I won't ever leave you." I say while rubbing her back.

"I'd say get a room but there is none." Sting say a few feet away from us. I finally get to look around and I can tell I've never even heard of a place like this. There is sand as far as the eye can see. Every so often there will be a dead tree. Right now it's night time and a crescent moon hangs high in the sky. In the distance I can make out a run down fortress. 'Where are we.'

Lucy POV-

"Hey where are we." I hear Natsu say. I turn around to find him looking in every direction. 'Why did he also have to end up here?'

"Ya this place is creepy! But Gray-sama will protect Juvia." Juvia says as she latches onto his arm. 'I almost feel bad for him.' I think while sweat dropping at their antics. Gray then trys to get her off but ends up failing.

I look around to find a lot more familiar faces. In the group that was sent here there is me, Rogue, Yukino, Sting, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Levy, Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy, Eve, Hibiki, Ren, Lyon, Kagura, and for some reason Cobra. 'Wow this is a big group.'

"So d-d-does anyone h-h-have any idea w-where we are?" Wendy asks nervously.

"Ya I got an idea. Though I'm not completely sure." I say to them while looking around. 'I know Nell's followers stayed here instead of going to soul society with her. Probably because they wouldn't fit in at all since they look more hollow than the others.' I think to myself. 'It can't be that hard to see that giant hollow of theirs from a distance.'

"Really?" Laxus says raising an eyebrow.

"Ya I heard about this place from Grimmjow." I say with a sigh. "If I'm right we're in Hueco Mundo.

"Huh?" Natsu says looking very confused. 'Idiot.'

"Hueco Mundo, otherwise known as hollow world."

* * *

**Ok so I'm going to explain something. The reason Nell adjusted so fast was because there is a time difference between her world and Lucy's. So Nell had already been there for an hour before the others came. (I hope that makes sense.) **

**Anyway please review/favorite/follow. I will post a new chapter an either Saturday or Sunday. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Ichigo POV-

'Ugh I feel bad for giving Yamamoto a hard time now. Whats up with all this paper work?' I think as I look at four stacks of paper work that are at least as tall as me. 'I have no idea why he never retired.'

"Hello head captain Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yells as he walks through the door and takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. Orihime comes in a few seconds after him and sits in the chair next to him. 'I thought they were watching Lucy's fight? Ugh I didn't want to deal with Grimmjow today.'

"We got some bad news." Orihime says sadly. 'Just great! Really just great! I'm having such a great day!' I think bitterly and somewhat sarcastically. 'Why is it that I have such bad luck?'

"What is it now?" I ask them.

"Aizen showed up at the grand magic games. He had a bunch of followers with him. He also said that he planned to take over Lucy's world and then ours. It all goes down in a month." Grimmjow says while rubbing his shoulder. 'I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that Kaname cut off his arm again. It's official somebody in the universe has it out to get me.'

"What about Lucy and her friends? Whats the status on them?" I ask them. 'They better know. I don't need any more issues today.'

"We don't know. We where forced to leave before we got to know what happened to them." Orihime says sadly.

"So your saying she could be dead or being tortured right now?" I say in frustration.

"We know shes not dead though we know nothing else." Grimmjow says partially defending himself. 'You would think they would go back and see if she was okay before coming here and reporting to me.'

"How about you go ask her?"

"Oh, okay." Orihime says as she closes her eyes. Her face shows deep concentration.

"Oh no!" Orihime says while she covers her mouth with her hand and her eyes start to fill with tears.

"What is it Orihime?" Grimmjow asks as he puts his hand on her shoulders to comfort her. 'I wonder...'

"I'm unable to get there! W-w-w-what if s-s-she's h-hurt!?" Orihime says as she starts to cry. She latches onto Grimmjow and starts crying into his chest. Grimmjow just sits there in shock, not moving.

"Ssshhh its okay. I'm sure she's okay. Either way we're going to find her." Grimmjow says as he awkwardly pats Orihime's back.

"I'm going to have the 12th division look into it. For now get some rest. I'll tell you guys if they find anything." I say to them. "By the way I'm sorry if I was kinda hard on you two. It's just been a really long day."

"It's okay Head Captain Kurosaki. It's been hard for all of us. Come on Orihime, lets go back to the 14th division and get some rest." Grimmjow says as he helps her get up. He puts an arm around her shoulders and starts to lead her out of my office.

"Okay, good bye Kurosaki." Orihime says as she wipes some of her tears away and leans into Grimmjow's side. They then walk out of my office. The door swinging closed behind them.

"You know they would make a really good couple. Now all they have to do is realize their feelings for each other." Nell says leaning on the wall behind me in her adult form.

"Ya they would. So Nell how are you adjusting to your new position?" I ask her. When Aizen was came here he also killed Yamamoto's lieutenant. So I needed a lieutenant. The person I picked for that position was Nell because I am close to her and I needed someone I worked well with. So far she has done a great job.

"Ugh! I don't know how anyone puts up with all this paper work. It's going to be the death of me." Nell says as she slides down the wall to sit on the floor. She then puts her head in her hands.

"Ya the paper work is brutal. You start to get used to it over time. Though you never lose your hate of it." I say as I turn to glare at the paper work I have yet to do.

"Ugh!" Nell groans as she joins me, glaring at the stacks of paper work.

"Hey Nell can you tell the 12th division of the recent news and have them start looking into this. Also make sure they put all their projects aside and focus on this till further notice?" I ask her.

"Of course! I really hope we figure out where she is soon." Nell says as she gets up and starts walking over to the door.

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem." Nell says waving to me as she opens the door and walks out of my new office.

Lucy POV-

"H-h-hollow world!" Levy says nervously. 'I never would have thought we would end up here. I really do wonder who I pissed off in my last life.' I think with a sigh. I then look around and asses the situation. 'It would probably be best to head to Las Noches and take shelter there.' I think as I then look down and find that there is a while scroll laying at my feet. I reach down and pick it up.

"Where did that come from?" Juvia says staring at the scroll.

"I'm not sure."

"How about we open it and see whats in it?" Sting asks while reaching for the scroll.

"What do you think your doing? There could be something dangerous in that thing!" Kagura says while grabbing Stings wrist.

"Ya but we won't know if we don't open it." Erza says to Kagura. Soon enough other people join the argument till me and Rogue are the only ones not involved in it.

"What do you think I should do Rogue?" I ask him as I look up at him.

"Do whatever you think is the right thing to do. I will support what ever you chose to do." He says. He then kisses my forehead.

"Thanks." I say as I peck him on the lips. All he does is smile. I then take my attention away from him and focus it on the scroll 'I really hope I'm doing the right thing opening this.' I think as I start to open it. When I look at the inside I find that Aizen left us a letter. 'Thank god its not something that could harm us.'

"I say we should open it!" Minerva says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Juvia say we shouldn't! It could be a bomb!" Juvia says.

"Well I think we should. For some reason I can't hear anybody's thought's and that scroll might hold some answers." Cobra says thoroughly pissed of at the situation. 'I should stop them.'

"That doesn't..." Erza starts to say before I interrupt her.

"That's enough! We aren't getting anywhere. And Cobra's close. This scroll is actually a letter from that bastard Aizen." I say interrupting their fight.

"Really?" Rufus says sounding fascinated.

"Ya, hopefully it holds some important answers."

"Well lets hear it." Laxus says sounding irritated. 'Finally! This is taking forever.' I think as I hold up the scroll so that I can read it.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this new chapter. Please review/favorite/follow. I might update on Wednesday (highly unlikely). I will defiantly post a new chapter on Sunday. I will be unable to update earlier than that, sorry.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorite/followed. I would have posted yesterday but I was extremely busy. I hope you all like this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Erza POV-

"Well lets hear it." Laxus says sounding irritated. 'When is that guy ever not irritated. I wonder how in the name of Earthland we're going to get out of this place.' I think as I wait for Lucy to tell us what it says.

"It says, 'Dear Mage's, I expect that most of you are still alive. The place you are currently residing is Hueco Mundo, otherwise known as hollow world. While you are here your magic will be weaker and harder to use. As for Celestial Spirit mage's, they will be unable to call any of their spirits from the space connected to their world...'" Lucy says before she gets interrupted.

"What! I can't summon any of my spirits. I'm going to be completely useless here." Yukino says sadly.

"Hey don't worry the great Sting will protect you." Sting says while patting her back.

"That's not really that reassuring since your magic is limited here." Yukino says while letting out a tired sigh. Natsu, Gray, Orga, Ren, and Eve start laughing their heads off while pointing at Sting. 'I almost feel bad for the guy.

"What ever, lets hear the rest of this letter." Sting says while pouting. Yukino ignores it and leans into Stings side.

"Here's the rest. 'Also while here no Visored's, Humans, Soul Reapers, or Arrancar's will be able to be summoned. The only way to get back to your world is to get out of Hueco Mundo. That's if you all survive long enough. Though if you don't get out of Hueco Mundo in three weeks you will all be exterminated.'" Lucy says finishing the letter.

"I guess that explains why I can't hear anybody's thoughts. Since our powers are supposedly weakened here." Cobra says with a sigh.

"So does anybody have any idea how to get us out of this place." Mirajane says addressing everybody in our group. Nobody says anything. Nothing at all. 'Damn at this rate we will never get out of here.'

"If I could summon some of my spirits they could get us out of here. But I can't. But I do have one other idea on how to get out of this place. If we head to Las Noches and go into Szayel's lab there might be something there." Lucy says while pointing to the huge structure in the distance.

"We currently have no idea how to get out of here. Lucy's idea is the best thing we have at the moment. I suggest we do that." I say voicing my opinion.

"I agree, so are we all in agreement?" Kagura asks. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Come on lets get going!" Natsu says as he starts walking. 'He really is an idiot sometimes. Seriously he's walking away from the giant fortress.' I think while sweat dropping.

"Flame brain! Your walking the wrong way!" Gray yells at him.

"What did you say frosty!" Natsu yells as he glares at Gray.

"Enough! Idiot your walking the wrong way! Las Noches it that way!" Lucy yells at him while pointing at Las Noches.

"Oh okay, sorry." Natsu says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets just get going." Laxus says as he starts walking towards Las Noches. We all follow after him. 'The quicker we get there the faster we can get out of here.'

~Time skip (about 5 hours)~

"Damn it! How come we're not getting any closer!" Natsu yells while glaring at Las Noches. 'I honestly agree. How come it seems like we're not getting any closer?'

"Ya it's very unsettling." Levy says while inside her head she's probably trying to figure out this anomaly.

"It doesn't seem like we're getting any closer, but we are. Las Noches is so massive that even from a distance it's huge." Lucy says with a sigh. 'I guess that makes sense.'

"How do you know this? For all we know that might not even be the case." I ask her.

"I know because some of my spirits told me. Apparently they invaded this place and it took them hours before it even seemed like they were getting closer." Lucy explains.

"Ugh! So that means we're going to be walking for a lot longer!" Minerva exclaims in anger.

"D-d-do you t-think we c-can rest for a-a l-l-little bit?" Wendy asks nervously.

"You know that's a pretty good idea. I'm exhausted!" Eve says with a smile. 'Ya it would be good to rest for a while. My feet are killing me.'

"Ya." Laxus says and everyone finds a place to sit down in the sand.

~Time skip (30 minutes)~

"We should get going." Lucy says while standing up and brushing sand off of herself.

"Why? It should..." Sting starts to say before he's interrupted.

**"Look at what we have here. You all look delicious" **Something says behind us. We all turn to find a giant frog looking thing with a white mask and a hole through it's chest. It looks at us with hungry eyes. 'W-w-what i-is t-that t-t-t-thing!' I mentally scream.

**"Ah yes, they look absolutely divine. I can't wait to eat them."** Another monster with a white mask and hole in it's chest says. But instead of a giant frog it's an animal thing with wings on it's back. 'A-another one!' I think just before it charges towards Wendy.

"Look out Wendy!" Lucy yells as the thing charges at Wendy. Wendy just stands there, frozen is shock. Just as the thing is about to hurt Wendy, Lucy pushes her out of the way.

"Lucy!" We all scream. The thing's claw cut into her shoulder causing some of her blood to dye the sand crimson red. Lucy falls to the ground holding her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rogue exclaims as a murderous aura surrounding him. Rogue charges at the thing with his fist covered in shadows. When he punches the thing it just stares down at Rogue like he's nothing but an annoyance.

**"Hahaha! You think such a weak attack can possibly hurt me!" **The thing says laughing. 'It did nothing! There's not even a scratch.'

"Lets attack that thing together!" I yell as I requip into my Heaven's Wheel armor.

"YAAAAA!" The rest scream as we attack the thing with our individual attacks. When the dust clears, the monster is completely fine. 'All our attacks did nothing!'

"I-i-it's j-just like w-when we f-faced A-A-Acnologia!" Mirajane stutters out. 'How are we the post to defeat this thing let alone two?'

"Aim for the mask!" Lucy yells from her position.

"Okay I'll give it a try!" Kagura yells as she charges the thing. She slashes down at the mask making a crack in it. 'It worked!'

"**You!"** The thing growls at Lucy. It then charges at her with the intent to kill. 'It's planning to kill her!' I think in shock.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Please review/favorite/follow. I will post a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well here's a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Rogue POV-

"Lucy!" I scream as I run to protect her. 'That things going to kill her!' I think in shock when I realize I will never get there in time.

**"****Die!"** The creature howls as it slashes at her with its claws. That's all I see as dust rises around the area.

**"****Ghaaaaaaa!"** The monster howls is pain. When the dust fully clears the monster is missing an arm and Lucy's katana has blood dripping down it.

"Go Lucy!" Sting cheers with a smile on his face. 'That's my girlfriend.' I think happily while directing a smile in her direction.

"I think it's about time we finished this." Lucy says calmly before charging the creature and slicing its mask in half. The thing howls in pain before it completely disintegrates. 'I feel so confused.'

"I-i-it w-worked!" Lucy says in shock while looking at her blood stained katana.

"**Gah! I'll kill you for that!"** The other monster says before charging at Lucy who is still in a daze.

"Lucy look out!" I yell as the monster gets really close to her. As it's about to hit her she snaps out of it and ends up cutting through this monsters mask as well. It, like the last one, disintegrates. She then falls to the ground on her knee's. We all run over to her. I sit down next to her wrapping my arms around her. 'This is bad. I've never seen her like this.'

"I-I-I've never k-k-killed a-anything b-before." Lucy says while shaking. 'Ah so that's what this is about.'

"Shhhh, sshhh, it's going to be okay. Don't worry." I whisper to her while rubbing her back. 'I'm not sure what I should do to help her. What if I can't help her?' I think nervously.

"Wendy can you please heal Lucy's shoulder as much as you can?" I as her and she nods her head. She then sits down next to Lucy and starts healing her shoulder.

"We should get moving as soon as Wendy's finished. I don't want to know if there are any more of those things nearby." Erza says in her usual commanding tone.

"I agree, it would be bad if we ran into any more of those things." Minerva says while she hands Wendy to Gajeel to carry, since she passed out after healing most of Lucy's injury. Currently it's very red and will most likely leave a scar.

"Lets get going." Laxus says as he starts to walk away. Soon enough everyone starts following him, I pick Lucy up bridal style and make sure she's comfortable before I start walking too.

~Time skip (1 hour later)~

"Put me down please." Lucy says.

"Are you sure? You weren't doing too well before." I ask her as I continue walking. We are currently at the back of the pack.

"Ya, I'm sure. I was just in shock." Lucy says trying to reassure me while also trying to get out of my grip.

"Fine, I'll put you down." I say with a sigh. I then lower her to the ground so that she can stand up.

"Thank you for carrying me." Lucy says while a light blush creeps up to her cheeks. 'She's so cute when she blushes.' I think with a smile.

"No problem. I rather enjoyed it." I say as I peck her on the lips. Which makes Lucy's blush a little bit darker. "Come on we have to catch up with the others."

"Oh ya!" Lucy says and then we start jogging till we catch up with everyone.

~Time skip (2 hours later)~

"Shouldn't it be all sunny and stuff by now?" Sting says while looking up at the black sky and the ominous crescent moon.

"Ya, the sun should at least be rising." Gray comments while looking around. 'The sun really should be showing it's face soon.'

"There is no sun here." Lucy says sadly. 'No sun?' I think with a raised eye brow.

"I think it's about time we rest and figure some things out." Erza says while crossing her arms over her chest. We all stop and find a place to sit in the cold sand.

"So how did you defeat those monsters Lucy?" Kagura asks sternly. 'Ugh here we go.' I think as I sigh in annoyance.

"I don't know. All I know is that this katana can summon my new spirits and is a weapon. Grimmjow said nothing else when he gave it to me." Lucy answers calmly. 'Yep of course it comes back to that bastard.'

"Okay, now how do you know there is no sun here?" Erza asks Lucy. 'Of course this ended up turning into an interrogation from the two of them.'

"Orihime told me about it when she was telling me about one of her adventures. Apparently she was held captive here for a while till her friends came and saved her." Lucy says to them.

"Interesting, so do you know anything about the monsters that attacked us?" Erza asks before Kagura can ask her another question.

"I unfortunately do. Those monsters are called Hollows. Grimmjow didn't tell me a lot about them. All he said is that they eat the souls of the living and the dead." Lucy says with a shiver. 'They eat souls!'

"Ummm, thank you for saving us. I don't think any of us wanted to be Hollow chow." Gray says while directing a smile towards Lucy.

Lucy POV-

"I think it's time we get moving again." Erza commands while standing up. 'She's scared of them now.' I think as she hastily gets up. 'I can't blame her. But we can stay here a little longer.' I think with a sigh. I then stand up like everyone else and we all start walking again.

"Ugh! Why couldn't we end up closer to that building." Natsu groans. 'Ya I wish we ended up closer to La Noches.' I think with a sigh.

Pesche POV-

"Hey Dondochakka! I hear voices coming from that way." I say while pointing to a mountain of sand.

"But Pesche, that's sand." Dondochakka says also pointing at the mountain of sand.

"I know that Dondochakka."

"Then why are you saying that you hear voices coming from within the sand?" Dondochakka asks.

"I never said that! The voices are coming from the other side of the sand." I explain to Dondochakka.

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place."

"Gah! Never mind! Lets go check it out." I say while heading towards that sand.

"No! What if there's a hollow eating hollow on the other side!" Dondochakka yells while grabbing my shoulder.

"That's why we're going to be quiet."

"Oh okay." Dondochakka says and then we sneak up the mountain of sand. We peek over it and find a bunch of people in odd clothing.

"They dress kinda like Lucy-san" Dondochakka says loudly.

"What do you think your doing? What if the hear us?" I ask him as we both duck behind the mountain of sand.

"Hmmm, I thought I heard someone." I hear a guy in the group say. 'Thank god they didn't notice us.' I think in relief.

"That was close." I say as we both peak over again and this time we spot someone we know.

"Hey there's Lucy." Dondochakka says while pointing at her.

"Ya, I remember when Nell introduced us to her. She is really nice." I say to Dondochakka.

"Hey! We should go down and greet her." Dondochakka says excitedly. 'Hmm, that's a good idea.'

"Ya, lets go do that." I say agreeing with Dondochakka even though he's not that smart and something bad will most likely happen.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Please review/favorite/follow. Also I won't be able to update till two weeks from now. Sorry.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everybody, I'm back. First of all I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I have had a ton of homework and other stuff to do. On to of that I had a little writers block. Again I am very sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it won't happen again. ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed. I hope you all like this new chapter. Sorry if its a little on the short side.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Rogue POV-

"Hmmm, I thought I heard someone." Natsu says while looking at a mountain of sand. 'Hmmm now that I think about it I think I also heard something.' I think while glancing at the mountain of sand. We all just keep walking. After all we probably still have a lot of land to cover before we're anywhere close to Las Noches.

"Hello guests! I'm Pesche!" The now named hollow says while getting into a weird pose. 'Huh? What is this?'

"And I'm Dondochakka!" The other now named hollow says while joining him in a weird pose. 'Who are these weirdo's?'

"And we're the desert brothers!" They both say at the same time.

"Our pose is much better when Nell's here." Dondochakka says while breaking out of the pose.

"That is very true." Pesche says, also breaking out of the pose. 'I'm surrounded by weirdo's! Except for Lucy.' I think while sweet dropping.

"Leave before I kill you." Kagura says as she holds the blade of her katana to Dondochakka's neck. Erza does the same with Pesche.

"Ah!" They yell before moving backwards and hugging each other. "Please don't kill us!"

"Erza, Kagura, their okay they won't hurt us." Lucy says and they both lower their weapons, but they do not put them away.

"You know them." Gray says while pointing at them. Luckily during this entire thing Gray has only lost his clothes three times.

"Ya, they are Nell's followers. I've meet them a few times because Nell brought them to a few of my training sessions." Lucy says calmly.

"Thank you for saving us Lucy." Dondochakka says, Pesche nods in agreement.

"Nell told us you now have a boyfriend." Pesche says changing the topic.

"Ya, this is my boyfriend Rogue." Lucy says while pointing to me.

"Hello." I say to them.

"Ugh! Another Ulquiorra!" Pesche groans.

"We all know we don't need another person like him." Dondochakka says with a little laugh. 'I don't like being compared to this person.' I think as my eye starts to twitch.

"Trust me he's not that much like Ulquiorra." Lucy says defending me.

"True he's not super pale, doesn't have green eyes, isn't a former espada, …..." Pesche says as he starts listing the differences between me and this Ulquiorra.

"Enough!" Minerva says cutting off Pesche. 'Thank god.'

"We need to get moving toward Las Noches." Lucy says to them while pointing towards Las Noches.

"Why do you need to go there?" Dondochakka says while tilting his head to the side in confusion. 'Ugh! Now we have to tell them. We're never going to get to Las Noches.'

"Read this." Lucy says while handing them the scroll.

"Hmm interesting." Pesche mumbles as he and Dondochakka read the letter. 'Hurry up.' I think in irritation. 'These two are worse than Sting.'

"I think I have an idea." Dondockakka says proudly. 'It's probably stupid like most of Stings ideas.' I think still very irritated. 'We need to get going.'

"Are you sure?" Pesche asks.

"Ya! I'm positive." Dondochakka says happily. 'These two really are idiots.'

"Okay whisper it in my ear." Pesche says to Dondochakka. Pesche cuffs his hand around where I assume his ear is. Dondochakka then leans over and starts whispering in Pesche's ear.

"Uh, uh, uh" Pesche hums as Dondochakka tells him his plan. 'We are totally wasting time.'

"That's my plan." Dondochakka finishes louder while sounding proud of himself.

"I think it would work. Good job." Pesche says while giving Dondochakka a thumbs up. I just sweat drop at their actions. 'They are so weird.'

"Lucy have you tried summoning Kon?" Dondochakka asks Lucy. 'Who is this Kon person.' I think suddenly interested in whatever their talking about.

"Um, no. I haven't eve thought about trying to summon him." Lucy says while pulling out her light green key. 'I've never meet any spirits from that key. I wonder what their like.'

"Well it says in the letter you can summon anything living. Kon is technically not alive because he's a mod soul." Pesche explains.

"That's true, I'll give it a try. I summon Kon Lucy says and a magic circle appears. 'Why is the circle so small?'

"Hey Lucy!" A male voice says once the magic circle disappears. 'There's nothing there.'

"Hello Kon." Lucy says while looking down at the ground. I look down to find a moving stuffed lion. 'Life defiantly just got weirder.'

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Please review/favorite/follow. I might update on Wednesday. I will defiantly post a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/followed. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Lucy POV-

"Hello Kon." I greet the mod soul that's in a stuffed lion. 'Hopefully he will keep his perverted actions to himself while he is here.' I think as I try not to glare at him.

"Hey! Whhhhaaaa why are we in Hueco Mundo!" Kon screams while looking for somewhere to hide.

"Kon!" I yell to get his attention.

"Huh, ya what is it?" He says now fully calm now. 'Well that was easy. Now if only he was always this easy to deal with.'

"Well..." I start to say before Kon decided it was a good time to jump up and try to touch Erza's boobs. 'I thought too soon.' I think while letting out a sigh.

"Ahhhh!" Kon yells as he's kicked into the sand by Erza. Erza just stands there while glaring at him.

"I probably should have warned all of you that Kon is a super pervert." I say while rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"You think so!" Erza snaps at me. She then returns to glaring at Kon, who is now getting up. He then brushes the sand off of himself.

"That wasn't very nice." Kon says which causes Erza to glare at him even harder. Kon doesn't even flinch. 'He's probably so used to being glared at and stepped on.'

Rogue POV-

'Lucy associates with this, this thing!' I think in rage. It's hard for me not to join Erza in glaring at the offensive stuffed animal.

"So why did you summon me to this horrible place?" Kon says while cocking his head to the side.

"Read this." Lucy commands him while handing him the scroll. 'Ugh! We have to wait for another person to read it.' I think annoyed.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kon asks Lucy.

"We need you to go to Urahara's shop and get him to send you to soul society. From there you need to find the head captain. Once you find him you need to give him this scroll and tell him to send someone here to save us. Do you think you can do that?" Lucy asks Kon as she hands him the scroll.

"You can count on me." He says while taking the scroll that is about the same size as him. This causes him to stumble a little once it's fully in his paws.

"Thank you." Lucy says with a smile while sending him off. He disappears in the usual gold glow.

"Well that certainly was eventful." Eve says cheerfully. 'Ya I guess, that is if you enjoy entrusting your life to a perverted stuffed animal.' I think sarcastically.

"Ya I guess." Gray says with a raised eye brow. 'Of course.' I think while looking at Gray.

"Ummm, G-G-Gray." Wendy says nervously while blushing. 'He really should learn to control that habit of his.'

"Ya what's wrong Wendy?" Gray asks her completely oblivious to whats going on. Everyone simply sweat drops at his actions.

"Y-y-your m-missing your c-c-clothes a-again." Wendy says still blushing. 'You would think he would have figured out how to keep his clothes on his body after all this time.' I think while shaking my head back and forth.

"Ah crap!" Gray yells while looking down at his body. He then runs over to a sand dune and disappears over the other side.

"Get back here Gray! We need to stick together!" Erza yells after him. He then comes back other the dune fully clothed. 'How did he know his clothes were there?'

"Are we ready to continue towards Las Noches?" Cobra says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes." Everyone responds.

"Lets get going." Lucy says as she grabs my hand. Together we lead everyone towards Las Noches

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow. I will be posting a new chapter two weeks from now. I'm sorry you all have to wait that long. If I can update some time before then I will. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry its been so long since I last posted a chapter. I've had some writers block and I have had to study for a bunch of tests. I hate tests... Anyway thank you to those who reviewed/favorite/followed.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Kisuke Urahara POV-

'What a lovely day.' I think with a smile as I look up at the clear sky. 'Though I have a feeling something interesting will happen.' I think as I walk inside.

"Urahara-san there's news from Soul Society." Ururu says quietly before going outside to finish sweeping. 'She's so good. If only Jinta was nicer and helped her out.' I think while shaking my head.

"Urahara-san here's the report from Soul Society." Tessai says as he hands them to me. Once he's done that he leaves to where ever he came from. 'Hmmm what could this be?' I think as I open up the letter and start reading it. 'I'm going to have my work cut out for me now that Aizen is back again.'

"Hey Urahara." Kon says as he walks through the door struggling to hold onto a scroll that is at least as big as him. 'This should be interesting.'

"What can I help you with Kon?" I ask him as I hold my fan in front of my face.

"You need to read this and then help me get to Soul Society." He says while struggling to hand me the scroll.

"Okay." I say as I take it from him and start reading it. 'Well this isn't good.'

"Are you almost done?" He asks while putting his paws on his hips.

"Ya I'm done, I'll go set up a the gateway for you to get there." I say as I get up and head to my huge basement. Only to find that Tessai is already working on it.

"Hi." Is all he says once he realizes I'm there.

"How did you know we where going to need that?" I ask as I watch him continue to set it up.

"Whenever one of the people from Ichigo's old group come here they either need help getting to soul society or something related to that." He says not turning away from the portal.

"Ya I guess that's true." I say with a slight chuckle. He too give a little laugh at that.

"It's almost done you should go up and get him." Tessai says as he finishes it up.

"Hmm ya." I say in agreement. I then climb all the way up the later and into the front room where Kon is waiting.

"Is it ready?" Kon asks and I nod in agreement. He gets and follows me back down.

"You know the drill right?" I ask him and he nods. I nod to Tessai and he starts the machine up. Once it opens Kon runs into it holding the scroll tightly in his little paws and the portal closes behind him. 'This is bound to be interesting.' I this as I head back upstairs again.

Kon POV-

'Ugh where is the end of this thing?' I think as I run through. 'There it is!' I think as I race towards the light at the end of the tonal while making sure I don't drop the scroll. I run through the exit and feel nothing beneath my feet.

"Huh? Where's the ground?" I ask myself. I look down to find that I'm at least 30 feet of the ground. 'Not again!' I think as I try to keep myself from falling as I drop out of the sky. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I scream as I speed towards the ground.

"Ah shit!" Somebody says as I land on top of them. Right now I am sitting of their back completely unharmed. 'Its a good thing this guy was here or I could have gotten severely hurt.' I think as I jump of his back.

"Sorry sir." I apologize as I walk in front of him. He groans and lifts his head to look at me. 'Why couldn't I have landed on somebody else.' I think in sorrow.

"I'm going to kill you." The guy says while glaring at me. 'Why did I have to land on somebody I pissed of in the past?'

"Uh it's nice to see you too Renji." I say with a nervous laugh.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short. I will try to make the next one a lot longer. I will also be posting a new chapter sometime next week. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to those that reviewed/favorite/follow. Also happy new year!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Renji POV-

'Ugh! What landed on me?' I think as I lift my head to see who landed on me. I lift my head to see Kon standing in front of me. 'I'm going to kill him.'

"I'm going to kill you." I say while glaring at him.

"Uh it's nice to see you too Renji." He says with a nervous laugh. I get up of the ground so that I am towering over him.

"Why did you use me as a landing cushion?" I ask him as I cross my arms over my chest and glare down at him.

"You can blame Urahara for that." Kon says crossing his stuffed arms.

"Let me guess it opened up really high in the sky." I say while lessening my glare. 'Stupid Urahara and his stupid contraptions that sometimes come in handy.'

"Ya it opened up really high in the sky and then I just so happened to land on you, sorry." Kon says.

"I guess its okay I'll just go beat Urahara up some time in the near future." I say with a smile.

Urahara POV-

"Achoooo!" I yell as I sneeze loudly.

"Bless you sir." Tessai says peaking into the room.

"Thank you Tessai."

"Your welcome sir. Who do you suppose is talking about you?" He asks me.

"I'm not positive, but I do believe that Kon and Renji are talking about me." I say while holding me fan in front of my face.

"Do you suppose its good or bad?"

"With Kon its definitely bad and Renji, well he's probably planing on beating me to a pulp some time in the future."

"I wish you luck sir." He says before leaving me all alone again. 'When Yoruichi's going to show up? I'm board.' I think as I sit there all alone.

Renji POV-

'That will be fun. Maybe I can get Ichigo to help me.' I think with a smile.

"You still here Renji." Kon yells at me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ya I'm still here Kon." I say as I look down at him. "So what are you doing here in Soul Society?" I ask him.

"I need to get this scroll to the head captain, it's really important." Kon says showing me the scroll.

"Do you even know why it's so important?" I ask him. 'Who would give something important to Kon?' I think while raising an eyebrow.

"Ya! Here go ahead and read it." Kon says while lifting the scroll up. I bend down and take the scroll from it and open it up. 'You've got to be kidding me.' I think as I read the scroll.

"Is this for real?" I ask him.

"Ya! Lucy summoned me to Hueco Mundo where she gave me the scroll and told me to give it to the head captain." Kon says as he takes the scroll from my hands.

"I guess that explains why its in your hands." He says with a sigh.

"What's that the post to mean!" I yell at him.

"It means nobody in their right mind would give it to you, unless they couldn't give it to somebody else," Renji says with a smirk. 'I'll show him!' I think as I start to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give this to the head captain." I say calmly as I keep walking towards the middle of the Seireitei.

"You do know that your going the wrong way right?" Renji asks as he watches me walk in the wrong direction.

"I knew that!" I say as I turn around and start walking in the right direction.

"Sure you did. I'm going to keep you company just to make sure you get the message there safely." He says as he starts to follow me. 'I don't need a baby sitter!'

Renji POV-

"Will you stop following me! I don't need a baby sitter!" Kon yells at me as he starts to walk faster. 'At least I can finally walk at a normal speed without stepping on him.' I think in relief.

"Naw I think I'll keep you company." I reply with a smirk. 'This might just turn out to be fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out the new head captain is Ichigo.' I think as I laugh evilly in my mind. After all he can't suspect anything.

* * *

**Yes its another short chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway please review/favorite/follow. I will post a new chapter in a week or two. Well I've got nothing else to say so bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so sorry I haven't undated sooner. I've been busy between moving, getting my braces and being sick. But now that I no longer have to deal with unpacking I can (maybe) get back to updating normally. **

**I want to thank everyone for putting up with me not updating and Reviewing/favorite/following. **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy tail or Bleach**

* * *

Byakuya POV-

'I hate paper work.' I think as I read another report. 'Incompetent fools can't do anything right.'

"Captain Kuchiki." Someone says as they enter my office. Judging by his attire and spiritual pressure he is probably an average soul reaper at best.

"What do you need?" I ask coldly. 'I do not like to be interrupted while I'm working.'

"Head Captain Kurosaki requested your presence as soon as possible."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask as I sign the report and put it in the finished pile.

"No sir." The unnamed officer reply's.

"Then leave." I say as I look at him coldly. 'I swear I'm surrounded by morons.' I think as he finally leaves. 'I should probably start heading to the 1st division. '

~Time skip 10 minutes (somewhere in the Seireitei)~

'It's a nice day.' I think as I look up at the sky. Unfortunately my peace and quiet is interrupted by a couple of loud mouthed morons. 'Why does the universe hate me?'

"You idiot stop following me!" A squeaky male voice shouts at someone.

"I have to make sure you get that to the head captain! Knowing you you'll probably lose it!" A deeper male voice that I recognize shouts at the squeaky voiced male. 'Why do I have a feeling that one of them is my idiotic Lieutenant.' I think as I decide to stay where I am and wait for them to walk past me.

"I haven't lost it yet so I'm pretty sure I can hold onto it till I get it to the Head Captain!" The squeaky voiced male yells back.

"Oh really? You've almost dropped it like 5 times now." Renji snaps back as he and Kon walk right in front of me.

"What are you bringing to the head captain?" I ask coldly. Upon hearing my voice they snap their heads to the side to look at me.

"C-c-captain Kuchiki I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Renji apologizes quickly.

"C-captain Kuchiki what can we help you with?" Kon asks nervously. 'Why must I deal with these imbeciles? I just asked them a question and what do they do? They ask my to ask it again. Why do I have to deal with complete idiots 24/7?'

"What are you bringing to the Head Captain?" I ask slowly so that maybe just maybe their underdeveloped brains will understand what I'm saying.

"Um...we're bringing the scroll Kon's holding to the Head Captain," Renji reply's. "It's really, really important sir."

"Give it to me." I demand. 'I will see what's so "important."'

"Yes sir." Renji reply's as he takes it from Kon and hands it to me. I take it from him and start reading it. 'Well then. This really is important. I must get this to the Head Captain as soon as possible.'

"I will take this to the Head Captain." I say as I walk past them and continue walking to the 1st division. 'It's a good thing I ran into them or else this would never get to the head captain.'

"Oh no you don't!" Kon yells at me.

"If I leave it in your hands it will never get to the Head Captain." I retort. Renji, being his usual unprofessional self, laughs loudly at that.

"Lucy entrusted me to get that to the Head Captain and I will not betray her trust." Kon says surprisingly serious. 'Who knew that perverted idiot could be relatively serious.'

"Very well, I will allow you to accompany me to visit the Head Captain." I say as I turn around and continue walking. After a few moments I hear them start jogging to catch up with me. 'Now hopefully there won't be any more interruptions.'

~In Hueco Mundo~

Sting POV-

"Are we they yet?" I wine tiredly.

"Does it look like we're there?" Cobra grows at me.

"No."

"Then we're not there!" Cobra snaps at me.

"Are we there now?" I ask tiredly.

"Shut up Sting!" Everyone yells at me. Even my best friend Rouge yelled at me. 'Why is everyone so mean?'

"You guys are so mean!" I wine.

"Sting." Rouge says sternly.

"What?" I ask as I look at him confused. 'What does he want?'

"Stop being such a child and grow up." He says sternly. 'Wow! No need to be so harsh!' I think as I start sulking.

"This should be fun." Someone says behind us. We all whip around to find Erigor standing behind us smirking. 'Yes! There's finally something fun to do in this barren wasteland!' I think happily.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter even though it was really late. Please review/favorite/follow.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi! Thank you to those who followed/favorite/reviewed. Hopefully you guys like this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Byakuya POV-

'Why did I think allowing them to tag along would be a good idea?' I think in annoyance. It started out as a nice quiet day until I ran into them. Now all I hear is them fighting. 'Thank goodness we're almost there.'

"Will you two shut up!" I snap at them. 'I'm not in the mood for this.'

"He started it!" They both yell at the same time. They then proceed to glare at each other. 'Why do I have to have such an immature lieutenant?'

"I don't care who started it." I say coldly.

"Are we there yet?" Kon asks for some reason or another.

"Does it look like we're there?" Renji asks him.

"How should I know I've only been here a few times."

"Why would the first division be in the middle of the street?!" Renji yells at him.

"I don't know! You soul reapers are weird!" Kon yells back at Renji. 'Did he just call me weird?' I think as I become even more annoyed than I already was.

"I'd take that back if I were you." I say slowly so that his brain can process what I'm saying. 'I do not like being called weird. The person who he should be calling weird is that clown faced buffoon Mayuri.'

"Like hell I will!" He yells defiantly.

"I think you just signed your death certificate." Renji says nervously. And honestly he's right because I'm going to kill Kon. But it'll be slow and painful.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." I say slowly.

"Ah shit!" Kon says when he sees senbonzakura racing towards him. He then turn tails and runs off somewhere. 'At least I no longer have to look at him.'

"Um Captain was that really necessary?" Renji asks while sweat dropping.

"Completely." I reply as I start walking towards the 1st division. 'Now I just need to get this over with.'

"B-but C-c-captain he still has the s-scroll." Renji stutters out nervously.

"What!" I yell in rage. 'That stupid stuffed animal! I'm going to kill him.'

~In Hueco Mundo~

Lucy POV-

"They sent you to fight us?" Natsu asks slowly.

"Ya now prepare to lose." Erigor says with a smirk.

"But didn't we beat you last time?" Natsu says as he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, unfortunately, you did." Erigor says as he starts grinding his teeth together in anger. 'So he's still sore about that,' I think with a smirk. 'Interesting.'

"I guess that means they didn't want you anymore. You poor thing." Minerva says with false sympathy.

"No! I am an important member! That's why they sent me here to weaken you." Erigor says in an attempt to defend himself. But instead he just adds fuel to the fire.

"That just means they didn't think you could win against us." Levy says sweetly.

"He's going to blow soon." Cobra wispers to us. 'It's working. If he's angry then his moves will be sloppy.'

"Give up it's obvious you'll never win." Lyon states coldly.

"THATS IT! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF YOUR BODIES!" Erigor screams in frustration. He charges at us while using his wind magic to help him go faster. He raises his scythe to chop Yukino's head off but Erza gets there a moment before it happens and blocks his scythe with her sword.

"Ice make cannon." Gray yells as he smashes his hands together to make an ice cannon. He then fires in at Erigor. But Erigor makes a shield out of wind.

"Lightning dragons roar." Laxus yells as lightning exits his mouth and heads towards Erigor. Erigor sees it coming and moves to dodge it but a second before he's out of the way the lightning hits his left arm. When the dust clears we can see that his arm is burnt and probably unusable.

"You bastard." Erigor growls out as he charges at Laxus. I run towards Laxus as I unsheathe my katana. I get there in the nick of time to just barely block Erigors scythe. Erigor's scythe in the second before I blocked him cut a little bit into the back of Laxus's neck, so that now it is bleeding. Suddenly Erigor turns around so now his scythe is coming at me. 'Damn it I don't have enough time to block it!'

* * *

**Sorry if Erigor seems a little occ. Honestly I don't remember much about his personality. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it is pretty short. Please review/favorite/follow and if you have any questions or suggestion feel free to PM me. **


End file.
